Maximus!
by padfootsrevenger
Summary: Harry and Luna, after the final battle where they lose everyone they hold dear, find a way to transport themselves to another world where Luna poses as Harry’s twin sister. Hello world here they come! *Unfinished* Adopted see profile.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked an eighteen-year-old young man who had messy black hair to his friend.

"Well I can never be totally sure, but as far as I know it should."

The blonde haired girl answered back lacking her usual dreamy tone.

She looked around the library that had books and papers strewn about as if some one had been frantically searching for something. The board in the corner was written on, with every square inch covered in rune after rune and calculation after calculation. In the center of the room sat a cauldron that was bubbling away and giving off blue colored steam.

Harry looked down once again at the book in his hands, re-reading the page for the umpteenth time, and then looked back at the potion. As far as he could tell everything was in order; the color and texture was spot on, but then again, Snape had always said Harry was useless at potions.

They had come up with this brilliant plan only a few months back, a time when both of them had been wallowing in their own depression. Both of them had lost those most important to them in the war against

Voldemort, true they had won the war, but in return they had lost their will to live. That is, until Fawkes delivered a note one day to a very upset and brooding Harry.

He was shocked to open the letter and see the hand writing of his long dead headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The only thing on the slip of paper was the title of a book and the password to Dumbledore's private room in Hogwarts. Since Harry lived at Hogwarts all year-round after the war, it didn't take him long to find Albus' private room or the book.

What was shocking though, was what the book held. The book held the answers to both his and Luna's prayers.

They could go to another world, one where they could start over again.

Of course, they might run into problems once they got there, but it was nothing the warriors couldn't deal with.

There had been much planning up till this point, for some of the potion ingredients were extremely rare and hard to come by. That, and they had much to organize and retrieve, for they did not plan on going to this new world empty handed.

Both of them had specially made trunks that could hold everything that was in their bank vaults, and any other personal items they had deemed necessary. The goblins, which had been sad to see any gold leave their banks, were in shock when both the Potter and Lovegood fortunes slipped out of their grasps.

They had also decided that they would change their names once they got there, if they had counter parts in that world. No need for things to be too confusing.

While both Luna and Harry wanted their families, they wanted to be cautious first and just sit and observe. It wouldn't do to rush in and screw everything up. There was also the whole Voldemort deal.

So it was decided that they would pose as siblings from the Maximus family, who happened to be cousins of the Potters. Harry had taken great pains to research the family for they had disappeared during the first war and were believed to have fled the country. They had never been found, hence giving Harry and Luna the perfect cover story.

So here they were a month later, with their completed potion and all their possessions packed away and ready to go.

Both Harry and Luna were wearing muggle clothing, as they did not know where in this new world they would show up. They would hate to pop up in the middle of muggle London in their wizard robes and cause a scene.

"Well I guess this is it." Harry said the excitement clearly tangible in his voice. He turned to Luna, who was smiling gently back at him.

Luna had changed quite a bit from Loony Luna Lovegood, as she was known back in her earlier years at Hogwarts.

Slowly, but surely, over the years Luna was drawn out of her shell by

Harry and the others, so much so that you never would have guessed she was withdrawn before.

Luna was like the little sister Harry never had, and he treated her as such.

During the war, Luna and Neville had become engaged, and when he was killed in a Death Eater raid just weeks after they had announced their engagement, it was a blow to them all.

Luna had never fully recovered from the loss of her fiancé, but she carried on in the war with such a will, that she was soon a force to be reckoned with on her own. Many of the Death Eaters came to fear Luna

Lovegood, she became almost as feared as Harry Potter himself.

"Well come on Luna, we haven't got all day!" Harry said with a smile as he shrunk his and Luna's trunk and put them in his pocket.

"Hedwig, come on girl!"

The snowy white owl flew into the room, landing on Harry shoulder, clicking her beak in a disapproving way that made him smile.

"Oh, stop your fussing! We're leaving soon and I'd hate to leave you behind because you were sulking." Harry replied.

Luna walked forward and began to read from the book, "Well, according to this, all we have to do is drink the potion, hold hands, and say the spell. Sounds pretty straight forward to me."

Harry poured the thick blue liquid into two different beakers, handing one to Luna before picking his up as well.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said before swallowing the whole beakers' contents in one go.

He quickly put down the beaker and grabbed Luna's free hand, waiting for her to drink the potion.

Luna looked at him and smiled a bit before drinking the liquid, which indeed was very foul tasting.

Then together they read the spell in Greek, "Σε μια καλύτερη ζωή."

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood knew no more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A special thanks to Apathetic Angel for betaing this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the alley he found himself in.

He was laid beside a dumpster in a grungy pile of papers; Hedwig, who was perched on the side of the dumpster, was looking down on him.

Getting up quickly he looked around for Luna and spotted her just a few steps away looking around in interest at the change in scenery.

"Well this is certainly an improvement!" Luna exclaimed happily.

Harry just looked at her as if she had gone mad, but then grinned.

"It is, isn't it?"

She just grinned in return.

"We had better get out of here though, doesn't really look too friendly." Harry said.

It was then that he noticed something funny. Frowning in concentration he suddenly burst out laughing at Luna.

"What? What's so funny Harry?" Luna frowned back at him.

"You…should…see…yourself…you are a kid!" Harry gasped out still laughing.

"Well hate to break it to you princess, but you aren't exactly Merlin yourself." Luna answered back smirking at Harry's current physical condition.

"What?" He quickly looked down and groaned, for it was true. He had the body of a bloody eleven-year-old.

"Well this was certainly unexpected to say the least." He grumbled.

"Just think though Harry, we can do it all over again in this world! We can go back to Hogwarts and become friends with the others again. Just think of the possibilities!" Luna chirped happily.

"This is great! Can you imagine what we'll be able to do at Hogwarts this time around?" Harry said mulling it over. "But first we need to get out of this alley way and go to the Leaky Cauldron."

Pulling out his wand he raised it to the air to call the Knight Bus, while Luna went and fetched Hedwig.

BOOM! The Knight Bus came flying into view and stopped with an almighty screech in front of the children.

A middle aged man, whom they had never seen before, jumped off and began to give his customary speech about the Knight Bus.

After they paid their fares they went to sit on beds near the back, but the man stopped them and sat them in the front.

Harry was happy to see the same old Ernie driving the bus in this world also, and gave a small smile as he thought that some people would never change.

The middle aged man leaned forward and smile at them, "Where to?"

Luna smiled back and gave their destination.

"Aren't you two a little young to be traveling by yourselves at this time of night?" Ernie asked concern clearly evident in his voice. "Where are your parents?"

Harry looked at Luna before answering, "They died awhile back and we are traveling this late because of the time difference between where we were and here. We're off to Hogwarts."

Harry said this for many reasons, first off he would be able to get any information on Hogwarts he wanted, and claim that he doesn't know much about this country because he is foreign.

The middle aged man looked saddened. "My name is Edward Kent and you are?" He asked politely, but not unkindly.

"Leevi Markus and Christelle Miriam Maximus," Harry said giving their full names and nodding his head in greeting, "and this lovely girl is Hedwig."

"Pleased to meet you." The man nodded back.

"So this is your first year at Hogwarts is it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but we don't really know much about it, except that it's located somewhere in Scotland." Luna answered.

"Well Hogwarts is great, I am sure you two will love it. Albus Dumbledore is a good man, he's the headmaster you know, been there for over fifty years now. As for the teachers most of them are pretty fair. There are four houses…" And he was off describing the housing systems and the classes while Harry and Luna appeared to be paying attention.

A full ten minutes later the bus finally came to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

When they were getting off Edward called out to them, "I have a son going to Hogwarts this year, I'll tell him to help you around when you get there."

Both Harry and Luna grinned their thanks before getting off the bus.

After the bus had disappeared Harry turned to Luna, "We are going to have to do something about your appearance."

"What? Why does it have to be my appearance, why can't you just change yours? Luna demanded.

"Simple, because if I had blonde hair and blue eyes I'd look to much like a Malfoy, besides you've always said how much you adore my emerald eyes." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "For now we can just do a temporary spell but latter we'll need to do the sibling blood ritual. We just can't pass as twins when we look this different from each other."

"Well ok! But what if Neville doesn't fancy me with black hair and green eyes?"

"Don't worry Luna; you know that Neville didn't fall for you just for your looks alone. He'd be mad to not fancy you." Harry said in a reassuring voice as he cast the charm.

"Good work." He commented to himself, for there in front of him stood a female version of him. "Now come on."

Grabbing Luna's hand Harry pulled her towards the leaky cauldron, opened the door and walked through.

Tom greeted them from behind the counter when they entered and walked over to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" Tom asked with his lopsided smile.

"Well I'd like whatever was for dinner and a butter beer." Harry said who then looked towards Luna.

"And I'll have the same, please."

"Right away!" Tom moved towards the kitchen to get the orders.

"Man, he is too perky for," Harry looked at the clock, "one in the morning, don't you think?"

Luna just nodded her agreement with a far away look in her eyes.

When Tom came back with their food Harry asked him if he had in open rooms for the night.

"Sure will you be needing two rooms or just one?" Tom asked.

"One if fine by me, oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself." Harry said holding out his hand. "I'm Leevi and this is my twin sister Christelle."

Grinning Tom took the offered hand and shook it before answering. "Call me Tom."

Then he paused and stared intently at the two. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Potters would you?

"Well we don't know any of our relations, so it is entirely possible, but unlikely. Our parents are from here however, so maybe." Luna replied in an innocent voice.

"What's your surname, I might be able to help you out?" Tom asked intrigued, for the duo looked quiet a bit like the Potters.

"Maximus, but we usually don't go by that back home, but since we're back in England I guess its ok." Harry said.

"Maximus? Your father wouldn't happen to be Jacob Maximus would it?" Tom asked excited.

"As it happens so he is. You knew him?" Luna asked.

"Yes Jacob's father and I went to Hogwarts together. Good lad that one was." Tom was stumpped. He had been sure the family had been killed fifteen years ago, but apparently not.

"How is he nowadays?" Tom asked having not caught the way Luna had asked her question.

"Dead." Harry replied bluntly, almost sadly.

"What dead? What about your mother, where is she?" Tom asked fearing the answer.

This time it was Luna that supplied the answer. "Dead also, they both died in a boating accident in the Caribbean while we were on vacation." Her voice held pain and sorrow, and Harry marveled at her acting ability.

"Who are your guardians then?" Tom asked full of pity for the children in front of him.

"Well we are legally our own guardians since we have means to take care of ourselves and no known relatives, but we like that just fine. It would be weird to impose on another family when we are happy by ourselves. We came back to England because our parents mentioned that's where they went to school. We are hoping that the headmaster will accept our request, but if he doesn't I am sure we could always go to Dumstrang. I've heard it's highly recommended for serious students." Harry replied.

Tom was shocked. "You're own your own?"

He felt a pang for the kids.

"That won't do, I'll write to Dumbledore tonight and tell him about your situation. I'm sure he'll be happy to let you in!"

What Tom didn't mention to them was that he would make sure to tell Dumbledore who their parents were and that they had no family. Tom was sure the Potters would be more than happy to take the kids in.

Harry nodded his acceptance to this and then paid for his and Luna's dinner before getting their key and going up stairs.

As soon as he had retrieved his trunk he opened it and started to dig through one of the personal compartments looking for a book.

When he finally found it, "Almost Dark Blood Rituals" Harry flipped it open and found the ritual on sibling blood binding. The potion was fairly easy to make, but the rune work, which was difficult, would need to be done by Luna.

Another hour later the potion was ready and Luna was finished with the rune work.

"Are you sure about this Harry? After all I do like my blonde hair and blue eyes." Luna asked in a pouting voice.

"It's the only way! You don't look anything like a Potter or a Maximus. Besides you know you enjoy my superior good looks." Harry exclaimed trying to break the tension.

Luna just glared back. "Superior my foot, I wouldn't fancy you if I had the choice between you and Malfoy!" Then she smirked.

"Ah Luna bad taste, very bad taste." Harry teased, but secretly hoped she was joking.

"Fine then just give me the potion." She demanded scrunching up her face. "Have you added your blood yet?"

"I have now." Harry said letting a few drops fall into the potion from the small prick on his finger.

After Luna drank the potion she said the spell that went with it before she began to change. When it was over, Harry was amused to see that she looked almost identical to what she had with the glamour charm on. So close that he knew Tom wouldn't notice the subtle differences in her appearance.

"You look good Luna, really good!" Harry said with a smile.

Luna went over to the mirror to look at her new appearance. Sparkling green stared back at her thru almond shaped eyes. Her skin was a shade slightly darker than Harry's, but other than that they would easily pass as twins.

Finally Luna smiled back. "You're right I do look good."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After a light sleep both Harry and Luna got up, showered, and went down stairs for breakfast.

Tom was surprised to see the two children so early after a late night. The only way he was able to keep up with business was by his supply of pepper up potions.

"Good morning Tom, are you serving breakfast yet?" Luna asked.

"Morning kids, what would you like?" He asked kindly.

The other early risers looked at the kids in curiosity, for it wasn't often children stayed at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Whatever you have available will be fine." Harry answered back.

Honestly he didn't care as long as he got something to eat soon. He was starving! 'Was this what it was like first time around?' Harry wonder about his appetite. 'Must be getting ready to hit a growth spurt,' Harry sorely wished that was the case. This small body was beginning to get on his nerves.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Tom asked as he brought back their breakfast.

"Well a week or so should be plenty of time to clear up every thing and buy a new residence, wouldn't you think?" Harry asked while looking towards Luna.

"Well that should be simple enough, but I am not sure about how long the citizenship work will take, but I am sure they can just owl us any forms." She said while digging into her eggs.

Tom's mind was spinning. 'A new residence? Well of course they would have money. Their parents were well off and they said last night they were able to provide for themselves.'

"Well I wrote to the headmaster this morning and I am expecting that he'll return my owl later on today, so I'll let you know what he says." Tom replied then wished them good luck.

After they ate they walked out to the alley and passed through the stone archway and made their way to Gringotts.

Together they went up to the nearest goblin and asked to speak with a bank manager. They were immediately led to a fancy office where an old goblin sat behind a desk.

Once the goblin heard exactly how much money they had, he was all ears and was quiet helpful with their business dealings.

By the time they had left the office they had opened a new and secure bank account and bought several properties, both plotable and unplotable.

After they let the goblins deposit their money from their special trunk to their vault, Harry and Luna took a large sum of gallons to make their purchases in the alley.

Walking out of the bank they decided that it would be best if they went to get their robes first so that they could shop while they were being finished up.

Madam Malkin was happily chatting with a young witch about styles when they walked in.

Madam Malkin turned around and waved them to the back rooms where she came in shortly afterwards.

"Well hello Harry dear, how is your mother?" Madam Malkin chirped away as she pinned the black cloth to his measurements.

Harry paused. "Excuse me Madam, but I believe you have me confused with somebody else." He answered politely, for she had just answered a question that had been bothering him. Apparently he did have a counterpart in this world.

Madam Malkin pulled back and examined him closely. "Then who might you be young man?"

Luna stepped forward with a charming smile. "That annoying young man is my twin, too bad he lucked out in the looks department."

For a minute Madam Malkin seemed to be looking between the two as if examining them, before she broke out in a wide smile.

"While I'll be, you look the spitting image of a friend's son of mine. He's starting Hogwarts also this year. I doubt this will be the last time you'll get called Harry."

"That's quiet all right Madam my name is Leevi, and that charming lady over there is my sister Christelle."

After this exchange they finished their measurements and decided on some additional styles and dress robes for the pair.

When they were finished in that shop they headed over toOllivanders, but before they went in they put their wands in their trunks in case he was able to sense them on the persons.

After they walked in they rang the bell and waited a few minutes before they felt Ollivander sneak up behind them.

Harry turned around and looked at the old man as if he were crazy for trying to sneak up on kids.

Startled at being caught Mr. Ollivander quickly went to get his tape measurer.

"Well hello Mr. Potter I've been expecting you." He began but was cut off when Luna started to laugh.

"And who might you be?" He asked her with narrowed eyes.

Harry had to hold his laughter in at the look on Ollivander's face, almost indignant at being caught and laughed at.

"Christelle Maximus at your service. Sir!" Luna said saluting the wand maker.

Ollivander's eye brows rose at the name and then he turned his eyes to Harry. "And that'd make you?"

"Leevi Maximus, sir." Harry said with a smirk. He really enjoyed messing with the creepy old man's head. He really deserved it after the scare he had put Harry through the first time around in his world.

"Right I suppose you two are starting schooling then this year?" Mr. Ollivander began before he was once again cut off by Luna.

"Way to state the obvious. Why else would we be here?" She asked in a bored tone.

Ollivander just blinked before snapping and the tap measure rose and began taking her arm measurements.

After about thirty wands Luna finally found her match, which wasn't the same as her old one. Apparently this one was much stronger.

"9 ½ inches, oak and basilisk venom. That's a very powerful wand you have there Miss Maximus! We shall be expecting great things from you, great things indeed." Mr. Ollivander said while looking at her intently, almost trying to drill in the fact that the wand was 'great.'

"Now Mr. Maximus, your turn."

Another hour Harry was still waving wands and wished that he could find a way to just tell Ollivander which wand to get.

Finally he heard Ollivander mutter, "I wonder, odd yes, but he could be a match…"

When he came back from the back room he held a dusty box in his hands, and when he opened it Harry almost let out a breath of relief, for there sat his wand.

Picking it up he twirled it expertly as it let out a shower of sparks, and he couldn't help but grin.

Ollivander was staring at Harry as if for the first time ever and he couldn't figure him out.

Oddly enough he didn't say anything to Harry about who his wands' brother was.

Shrugging it off they paid for their wands and then went to the book store to brush up on their history.

As soon as the siblings were out of the store Ollivander ran to the back room to write a letter.

Grabbing a quill and piece of parchment he began to scribble ferociously. After a minute he read back over his letter and then gave it to his owl (Polish) to deliver.

Boy was Dumbledore in for a surprise.

The second one in the last few hours, which just happened to be caused by one family. Maximus!


	3. Chapter 3

Around nine O'clock, once Tom knew for sure that the esteemed headmaster would be up he went to his back room and took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

Then pulling up a comfortable pillow he got on his knees and fire called Albus Dumbledore.

When his view stopped spinning he looked upon the magnificent office where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

Albus looked up from his letter from Fudge (insufferable idiot if you asked him), to see one of his order members, Tom staring at him from the fireplace.

"Ah Tom what can I help you with?" Albus asked in a cheerful voice, for school was starting in just over a month's time and this made him very happy.

"Sir, I've just had some very interesting guest that I'd like to talk to you about." Tom began but paused waiting for Dumbledore to confirm if this was acceptable.

Dumbledore nodded his head in interest at what Tom had to say, and waved for him to continue.

"Well sir, two children who are eleven came in last night and asked for a room. That in itself wasn't really unusual, but what was disturbing was the fact that they resembled the Potters so much. If I didn't know better I'd think that they were the Potters children, but when I asked them if they were related to the Potters they said they had no clue. So I asked them their surname…" Tom faltered and looked up at Dumbledore. "They're Jacob Maximus' children."

"I was under the impression that they Maximus' were killed fifteen years ago, Albus? Tom asked in a troubled voice.

When Tom told him their names Albus raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Their deaths were never confirmed Tom, many, including myself, believed that they fled the country and went into hiding. It would seem that the children just confirmed that suspicion." He replied.

"Did they happen to say where their parents were, or why they were in England?" Albus asked intrigued, for Jacob Maximus was a great auror before he disappeared, and would be a great assess to the Order.

Tom frowned in pity. "They're dead Albus, both of them. The children said they came to England hoping they could attend the same school as their parents. When I heard this I offered to write to you personally to see if you would allow them to attend. But that's not the half of it."

Here Tom's frown turned to one of worry. "They have no adult guardians to take care of them, since they don't know any of their relations. They said that they were both provided for, but I'm more worried of them growing up with out an adult's protection. Even if these seemed to be peaceful times, it's just not right!"

"I agree Tom." Albus said softly and sadly.

He was saddened to hear that the children had no one left to turn to. He'd definitely be looking into something in that department. There was no way he was going to leave two young children to fend for themselves.

"I will personally deliver their letters Tom, and I will speak with Lily and James to see if they would be willing to take the children in."

"Did they tell you their names?" Albus asked.

"I believe they said Leevi and Christelle, sir. They seemed pleasant enough, and were very polite. Good kids!" Tom answered back truthfully.

"Well Tom I am busy at the moment so I will call Lily and James soon, however I should be able to come over this evening, perhaps over dinner would be appropriate to discuss this with them? Albus asked.

"Wonderful Headmaster, I'll inform them when they come back from their shopping and will reserve you a private room also." Tom grinned gratefully at the old man.

"That would be greatly appreciated, I'll see you then." Dumbledore said before Tom pulled his head out of the fire.

He sat that pondering this revelation that the morning brought.

So the Maximus family escaped then…but now it would seem Jacob and Karol were dead. Pity really, they were very powerful and aligned to the light cause, but perhaps the children could still be swayed to his cause.

He could only hope that they were not embittered at their world experiences, for Albus knew that misfortune could turn even the lightest heart dark with despair and hatred. Hopefully James and Lily would be happy to take them in, for it would help turn and keep them in the right direction, they would also provide the best protection for them.

Just as he was about to pop another lemon drop in his mouth he heard a tap at the window.

Getting up he let the owl in, which he immediately recognized as belonging to Ollivander.

'Why in the world would Ollivander be writing to me?' Albus wondered while he took the letter from the proud bird before it flew off through the window again.

As he sat down behind his desk he calmly tore open the letter and began to read the spidery handwriting.

_Albus,_

_I've just had two very interesting customers. When they came in I mistook the young man for Harry Potter, for he does look uncannily like James Potter, but was then informed that they were not Potters, but were Maximus'. This in itself peeked my interest, but then the two wands both of them received are just as interesting, if not shocking. Miss Maximus' wand is a very powerful 9 ½' oak wand, with basilisk venom as the core. When I say powerful, I mean it is one of the most powerful one's I've ever sold with basilisk venom as the core. She should grow up to be quiet powerful, but that is nothing compared to the second wand I sold to Mr. Maximus. It's the second wand! I am sure you know what that means, but quiet unusual that he would be a match, but considering whom their parents were it is not surprising they are powerful._

_-Ollivander._

Frowning Albus sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. This was certainly unexpected. Now he would definitely be keeping a close eye on the young Maximus family, for he was still haunted by the path that the 'first' wand's owner took. Sighing he closed his eyes and pondered, 'Just who are you Leevi and Christelle Maximus?'

He needed to convince Lily and James to take them in at all costs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and Luna entered Flourish and Blots to pick up some reading material, especially in the area of History.

While Luna headed towards the history section, Harry went to the Defense section to see if there were any new books to read in this world.

That's where Luna found him twenty minutes later. She had picked out five different history books and was about to head to the runes section when she decided to check on Harry.

"So anything worth while in here Leevi?" Luna asked while she picked up, "666 Curses to Get Revenge."

Harry didn't even pull his head out of the book he was reading. He just pointed at a pile of books at his side.

Taking this as a yes Luna added her books to the pile then headed over to the runes section to pick up a book. Runes were her specialty and she enjoyed working with them immensely.

After picking up many books they headed towards the front to pay for their merchandise.

At many of the titles and level of difficulty of the books the sales attendant raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask questions. After all a sale to him was a sale.

Next they went to buy their potion ingredients. They still had a decent supply, but they would need student kits not to look suspicious and also standard cauldrons.

Mentally Harry made a check list in his head and came to the conclusion that they just needed to pick up their robes, maybe get a new pet, and then head back to the Leaky Cauldron to be finished with their purchases today.

"Say Christelle," Harry said testing out the new name on his tongue, "Do you want a pet?"

Luna paused thinking it over.

"Not at the moment, but I might later before we leave for Hogwarts, why?" She asked still looking at a runes book.

"Good, you can pick up the robes while I go get me a snake." Harry exclaimed with a smile.

"Prat." Luna muttered then headed to the robe shop.

Harry turned and went into the pet shop, but was stopped by the sales attendant.

"What can I help you find today, sir?" The young witch asked with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but grin and wish that he was a few years older, because the witch was very pretty indeed.

"Well I was hoping to look at your snakes, miss."

"Oh," She looked a bit put out at this, but then grinned at him, "rebellious type, eh?"

Not waiting for his reply she took off in the direction of the snake tanks, and Harry hurried to follow.

"Just call me over if you decide that you want one." She said with a wink.

Harry turned to the tank and started to study the snakes, many of which were sleeping on heating rocks.

Two of them in the corner immediately caught his attention, not for their looks, but for their loud hissing.

He leaned forward to catch their words and almost burst out laughing, for they were using such foul language that he was sure half the seventh years at Hogwarts would be shocked.

Deciding against those particular snakes he started to scan the others and read the description of the snakes on the tank. One in particular caught his eye.

'Asian Gold. An extremely rare and poisonous snake, can bond with their buyers if the snake is willing. It is unknown what powers the snake possesses for they will only show them to their bonded human, and most owners are unwilling to share the secrets of the snake.' Price: 95 gallons

Harry waved the young witch back over and smiled at her. 'She was absolutely gorgeous; too bad he was 6 years too young for her. Well in this body anyways.'

"So have you made your selection yet?"

"Yes, I'll take the Asian Gold." He said calmly.

"The Asian Gold! Are you mad? Those things are poisonous!" She exclaimed shrilly with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did know that, after all I can read. Don't worry I've made up my mind, it'll be no threat to me." Harry said in a reassuring voice.

The sales girl looked at him with a skeptical look, but went to get a box for the snake anyways.

Five minutes later Harry walked out of the store, a proud new owner of the snake.

He quickly made his way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Luna, and converse with his new friend.

As he walked in Tom waved him over, so Harry made his way to the friendly bar tender.

"Well hello Tom, how are you today?" Harry asked in a pleasant voice, for he had always liked Tom.

"Ah hello young Leevi! Fine, fine and yourself?" Tom answered back.

"Excellent, our affairs went well at the bank today." Harry said.

"Good, but I have some news for you. I've talked to the headmaster, and he agreed to meet with you tonight for dinner here to talk about your circumstances and attending Hogwarts." Tom said happily while he wiped down the counters.

Internally Harry frowned, for he cared for the old man greatly, but didn't want Dumbledore to manipulate him in this world. He had had enough of that in his own world and he was personally sick of it. He was going to have to be extremely careful tonight.

Outwardly Harry smiled his acceptance to this and then excused himself before heading up to his room.

Once he had closed the door he sat his bag of books down before gently placing the box on the bed.

He slowly pulled the lid off and peered in at the beautiful snake that stared back at him with big golden eyes.

"_Hello darling_." Harry hissed to it.

It cocked its' head to the side and studied him.

"_Hello young speaker. Are you my new master_?" It asked.

"_Yes I am. Tell me pretty one, what is your name_?" Harry asked.

"_I go by many names, but you may call me Melton, young speaker_." It hissed in return.

"_Come look into my eyes so that I may look into your soul and see if you are worthy_." Melton then said.

Figuring it would cause no harm Harry leaned forward and peered into the yellow orbs that seemed to shine with a light of their own. After a few minutes the snake pulled back and seemed pensive.

"_Well that was certainly interesting Harry Potter_." Melton hissed.

"_You know who I am_?" Harry asked?

"_Yes I do. Welcome to this world Harry Potter, I deem you worthy of my company_." She hissed and then her eyes connected with Harry's again.

Suddenly he felt a magical spike and a golden cloud surrounded the two, then with one last bright pulse the cloud disappeared.

'Well that was certainly interesting.' Harry thought, and he was startled when a female voice answered him in his head.

'It certainly was wasn't it?'

He jumped and looked down at Melton.

'Was that you?' He thought at the snake.

If a snake could smirk Harry was sure that Melton would be at the moment, for in a very smug hiss she said, "_Well what do you think_?"

That was enough for him to figure it out.

Just then Luna walked in the door and tossed down the bag with the robes in them.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked her in an interested voice.

"Well its' been quiet some time since I've had some ice cream, so I decided to grab a few scoops." Luna said walking towards him.

"So is this your new pet?" She asked peering at the snake that was now resting around his arm.

"Yes her name is Melton." Harry answered then thought to his bonded 'say hello to Luna.'

"Hello Luna." Melton hissed.

Luna paused then looked from the snake back towards Harry.

"Wow it talks?" she asked in a voice filled with surprise and wonder.

Frowning Harry looked at Luna.

"No she doesn't talk, well she talks to me, but she doesn't talk to people in general."

"Yes she talked, how else do you think I heard her say hello?" Luna said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry froze. "Luna why don't you try to say hello back, after all it's polite to do so."

Luna looked at the golden snake and hissed, "Hello Melton." Then she looked back at Harry. "Ok, there."

He looked back at her with wide eyes. "Luna you're a parselmouth!"

"No I'm not Harry I've never been able to talk to snakes before." She responded with a frown.

"Do you think it has something to do with the blood ritual we did?" She asked in a confused voice.

Harry quickly walked over and picked up the book and read the background information on the ritual.

**_"It is not uncommon when using the sibling blood ritual for the changed person to acquire new or family traits both magical and non-magical." _**He read allowed.

He looked over at Luna who shrugged.

"Well that's the only thing I can think that'd cause it." Luna said.

Harry just grinned in reply. Now Luna and Harry would be able to communicate to each other with no one else understanding. He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink bottle; time to see if Luna could read it as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was right after lunch time that the Potters showed up to their meeting with the headmaster.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when they walked in.

He gave a welcoming smile and held out a bowl full of yellow candies.

"Ah James, Lily so nice for you to join me. Lemon drop?" He asked already knowing the answer.

They both shook their head and took a seat in front of his desk.

"No thank you Albus, what can we help you with today?" Lily asked starting the conversation.

"Ah yes as to that. You see just this morning I received some news that I think you would be interested in hearing." Here he turned to look specifically at James.

"James I am sure you remember your older cousin Jacob Maximus?"

James nodded looking apprehensive. "Yes I knew Jacob, but not that well for he was five years older than me and he was a Ravenclaw. Why?"

"It would seem that we were right in are assumption that he and his wife fled the country fifteen years ago. They went on to have children who are the same age as your oldest son." Dumbledore began to explain but was interrupted by James.

"What, how in the world do you know that?" He exclaimed, for after fifteen years he had began to think they truly were murdered.

Albus' eyes began to twinkle madly at James' outburst.

"Well the two eleven-year-olds came in the Leaky Cauldron this morning requesting a room and dinner. They looked so much like your family that Tom asked the two if they were related. Honestly the children hadn't a clue so Tome went on to ask their surname. Imagine the surprise when he learnt that the two were Maximus'." Dumbledore said.

Lily looked over at Dumbledore frowning and asked, "What were two eleven-year-olds doing traveling by themselves so late?"

Here the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes died and he became solemn. "That is why you are here I am afraid. It seems that they traveled here to request to attend Hogwarts, which I will gladly allow, however the reason they traveled to England is because their parents recently died. They are financially able to provide for themselves, but they have no adult guardian."

Lily looked shocked and saddened.

"Who in their right mind would allow two children to live own their own? James asked.

Lily looked over in James then back at Albus.

"Not us, they are coming home with us James." She said firmly.

Dumbledore smiled in relief. "I was hoping you would be willing to take them in and provide them with a kind and loving home. I just hope they have not been damaged having to live by themselves with out a mentor to help them." He said in a grave voice.

James looked at Lily and smiled.

"You do realize that we'll have five children now?" He said in a teasing voice.

Lily's eyebrows shot up and she looked gob smacked, then she sighed.

"Well as long as they aren't like Sirius I'll be happy."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At six thirty Harry and Luna began to get ready for dinner. They decided to wear robes they had picked up that day.

Harry chose a nice green robe that matched his eyes, and was made out of silk with black trimmings at the hem and cuffs.

While Luna chose a silver silk robe that clung nicely to her body and had dark blue trimmings.

Harry picked up the Maximus instigate ring and placed it on his forefinger before he went over to the mirror and attempted to tame his hair.

Luna put on the Maximus family locket around her neck then started to put her hair in an elegant French braid.

Harry had to admit that she looked very pretty, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was Luna, and she was his new blood sibling he would have had a crush on her.

At five minutes till Harry and Luna made their way downstairs and sat in the private room that Tom had saved for the occasion.

Finding it only polite that they waited until Dumbledore arrived before they ordered, they sat their and sipped on bottles of butter beer.

They sat in silence for they did not wish for anyone to over hear any conversation, especially Dumbledore.

Five minutes later the door opened and the revered headmaster walked in the room. Dumbledore paused for a minute as if in shock at their appearance then took a seat at the table and introduced himself.

"Hello I assume that you are Mr. and Miss Maximus?"

Getting a slight nod of recognition he continued, "Excellent, excellent, allow me to introduce my self, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a smile and his normal twinkle.

"Good evening sir it is an honor to meet you. This is my sister Christelle and I am Leevi sir." Harry said with as much respect in his voice as he could handle; for he still resented the fact that the headmaster had kept so much information from him in his old world.

"Ah the pleasure is all mine Mr. Maximus. Now I came here today because Tom told me you and your sister wished to attend Hogwarts, is that right?" Dumbledore asked peering over his glasses at them.

"Well sir, we would like to attend Hogwarts after all our father did attend, but we understand if you would prefer us to go else where." Luna replied in a grave voice as if she expected their request to be denied.

"O nothing of the sort Miss Maximus, I would be happy for you and your brother to attend the school of your father, however…"

'Here it comes.' Harry thought to himself and he heard Melton laugh from his room in his mind.

"While attending you'll need an adult guardian." Dumbledore said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Sir, we are our own legal guardians, for we have means to provide for ourselves, and would not wish to impose on others."

"Leevi you are still a child, and you still need to be provided for as such. I understand your wish to not cause trouble for others, but your cousins have found out of your current situation and want you to come live with them. They already have children of their own, and would love for you to join them." Dumbledore explained in a calm soothing voice.

Luna appeared to be thinking about his words and looked over at Harry and then back at Dumbledore.

"Sir if they truly won't mind us living with them then we'd be happy to." Luna said in a firm voice.

"Good, good, since that is settled why don't we go ahead and order?" Albus said with a satisfied smile.

During dinner they mainly discussed Hogwarts and the subjects that they would be taught. Needless to say Luna and Harry were bored senseless.

At the end of the meal Dumbledore informed them that he would pick them up tomorrow after breakfast to take them to the Potters'.

After he left they made their way back up to their room to prepare for their departure in the morning.

Luna noticing Harry's frown finally exclaimed, "Oh Harry come off it, I know you want to live with your parents so stop sulking already."

"I'm not sulking about that, just annoyed that Dumbledore honestly thinks he is going to manipulate us." He said in a dark voice.

"Well be annoyed later, we have planning to do before the morning, so put it on hold." Luna said as she went to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Ok ok, but I still don't have to like it." He muttered.

Tomorrow is going to be long and eventful that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning both Harry and Luna got up early to finish their business in the alley before Dumbledore showed up at ten or so to escort them to the Potters.

Well their business wasn't in the alley per say, just off it in Knockturn Alley.

Harry donned a long dark robe with a green cloak, and pulled the hood up to hide his face. Best not to be seen in Knockturn Ally, after all he didn't want Dumbledore after his blood.

Harry quietly slipped off to do his more personal shopping while Luna headed towards the pet shop to pick up an Asian Gold snake for herself, and then she was off to set up some business deals with the goblins.

He immediately headed towards a potion store to fill up his more 'rare' and 'hard to find' ingredients.

These ingredients were hard to come by for a reason. Most of them were illegal to own, because of their uses in the darker potions and the method of collecting said items.

After he had restocked he went to a book store that he had found originally in his world. This was where he began to study and use the dark arts.

Many people thought simply because you used the darks arts you were evil, however this is not the case.

It's like in the muggle world when people claim that guns kill people. A gun is simply a tool; by itself it does not kill anyone. Guns don't kill people, people kill people.

The same applies to the dark arts. The dark arts are a tool just like light spells, however depending on how you use the tool, makes what you do with it good or evil.

Personally Harry thought that the dark arts were much more useful than the light arts, more possibilities in how to use them.

He browsed the shelves looking for books he did not yet have in his collection, and was surprised when he found four new books that he never saw before, and he quickly collected them and went to pay for them.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was now 8 AM. He quickly put all his purchases in his trunk then shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

When he got back to Diagon Alley he lowered his hood, and walked casually back towards the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast.

When he arrived Luna was already sitting at the bar enjoying a light breakfast.

Making his way over to her Harry noticed that a new snake was wrapped casually around her left arm.

"Hello Leevi, what would you like to eat this morning?" Tom asked as Harry took the seat beside Luna.

"The usual Tom, please." He answered as he turned to Luna.

"So have you bonded yet?" Harry asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" The golden snake hissed at him.

Harry just raised his eyebrow at it, and then turning back to Luna said, "I'll take that as a yes. They are always so polite until they bond, then they get all sarcastic."

"Yes Damon is a bit rude isn't he?" Luna asked in amusement, while she munched on a piece of toast.

After they finished breakfast they went upstairs to bring their luggage down and wait on the headmaster.

As they saw him walk in Harry turned towards Tom to say his farewells.

"Well Tom thank you for allowing us to stay, it's been a pleasure, sir." He said for he truly liked Tom, and knew he had a good heart.

At that Tom started to get all teary eyed.

"Ah lad, think nothing of it, you two were a pleasure to have. I'm just glad that you are going off to your family now."

"See you later Tom, around time for Hogwarts perhaps." Luna said as Hedwig flew off her shoulder and onto Harry's.

The two 'siblings' walked over to the venerated headmaster and politely greeted him.

"Ah excellent are you two ready to go and meet your cousins?" Dumbledore asked in a cheerful voice.

Harry nodded stiffly, something that did not go unnoticed by the headmaster, who frowned internally.

Luna however gave a cheerful smile and grabbed Harry's hand in apparent excitement.

Hedwig clicked her beak in annoyance at the commotion and squawked at Luna as if yelling her displeasure.

Harry absently patted her on the head to calm her down.

'Well let's get on with it.' Harry thought to himself.

'I could always bite him for you.' Melton offered.

Harry snorted. 'As much as I would like that sometimes, he still needs to stay around, just out of my way.'

Dumbledore held out a length of rope to them. "Grab hold this will take us directly to the Potters."

Harry used his occulmency to hide his nervousness and keep his face void of all unwanted emotion.

Using his free hand he grabbed the rope as did Luna, giving a slight nod to her he closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tug at his naval. He still hated portkeys every since his fourth year. Bloody awful things they were!

Harry fought down the slight nausea and then opened his eyes. They were in a large comfortable looking living room, that was well kept, but looked lived in at the same time.

"Ah have a seat Leevi and Christelle; I will go find Lily and James." Dumbledore told them before he walked out of the room at a steady stroll.

Harry and Luna placed their trunks beside the couch then sat down and waited patiently. As they waited Harry silently petted Hedwig and mind talked with Melton, and from the dreamy look on Luna's face she seemed to be talking with Damon.

He was so involved with his conversation that he didn't notice another boy enter the room and creep up behind them.

"So you are Leevi and Christelle are you?" A voice asked from behind Leevi that made him jump and quickly turn around.

The green-eyed, black haired boy took a step backwards in shock.

"Bloody hell you look like me!" He exclaimed loudly.

Just then Lily Potter walked into the room.

"Harry James Potter watch your language!" She said sharply.

Leevi gulped and turned to look at his mother.

In his eyes she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the face of the earth. For having three children she looked wonderful, just like the photographs Harry had of her when she was twenty.

Auburn hair and sparkling green eyes turned to look at both Christelle and Leevi.

Taking in their appearances her eyes widen in shock.

Leevi quickly stood up and introduced himself, Christelle followed being as polite as they could, after all they were nervous about making a good expression.

"Ah Lily there you are, I see you've already found them." Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling as he walked into the room with James Potter on his heels.

"Yes, I have." Lily muttered distracted.

James just paused and looked between his son and his cousin. The boys could easily pass for twins. 'Actually they'd triplets since Christelle is Leevi's twin.' He thought.

James walked up to the kids and gave them a quick hug. When he hugged Leevi he noticed that the boy froze up and seemed to lean away from him. Internally James frowned, but on the outside he gave a happy grin and smacked him on the back.

"It's great to have you two here."

Lily quickly followed suit and hugged the children.

"It was very kind to offer us a place in your home, sir." Harry answered as politely as he could.

As it was he was trying to keep his occumency shield fully up so that he would not break down.

This tended to make him sound uncaring and unemotional sometimes, but he would much rather appear distant than to look weak in front of his parents.

He longed for his mother and father to take him in their arms and just hold him, but it could never be. At least not as their son, they had a son here.

With that thought he looked over at Harry who looked to still be slightly shocked, but was coming around. Chancing a quick look at the boy's thoughts he almost laughed at what the boy was thinking. It seems growing up under the influences of the marauders caused young Harry to be a bit of a prankster. Not really surprising if you think about it.

James grimaced. "None of that sir stuff with me…makes me feel old." He said with a shudder. "Just call me Uncle James."

Then he ruffled Leevi's hair, something Sirius used to do just to get on his nerves.

"And just call me Aunt Lily." Lily said with a smile.

Harry rushed over to the new comers and gave an exaggerated bow, and then in a pompous voice stated, "And you may call me Cousin Harry."

Leevi not even cracking a smile kept a very straight face, bowed in return and said in a serious voice, "Bond, James Bond."

Lily gave a slight chuckle as all the other wizards in the room looked confused.

"But I thought your name was Leevi?" Harry asked confused.

Leevi just raised an eyebrow in return.

"It is." He stated calmly.

"Muggle thing dear." Lily stated while rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore in return looked over at Leevi and Christelle.

"You've lived in the Muggle world?" He asked intrigued, for he had not thought that such a valued family as the Maximus' would live among muggles.

"Yes some of the time. More convenient when hiding from wizards in general, but we did grow up in a magical household. It's not like our parents forsaked magic, or something of the sorts." Christelle said dismissively.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Leevi asked in a sly voice staring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared over his glasses at the boy wondering why he seemed to distrust him so much.

"No, none at all, just surprising when you take into account who your parents were." The headmaster said lightly not wanting to upset the boy.

Hoping to figure out why the boy seemed so self controlled Dumbledore gently tried to probe Leevi's mind, only to come up sort at very strong occulmency walls erected around the boy's mind.

Trying to enter Christelle's he had to pull out almost immediately at all the thoughts and memories clashing around, rushing at him. He would only catch glimpses, but they were so quick that they made no sense and the chaos was causing him a headache.

While he was sorting out his thoughts and trying not to look too surprised he missed the significant look that was passed between the two Maximus siblings.

"Well why don't I show you to your rooms, let you get all sorted out, then fix lunch. What do you say?" Lily said while smiling at the pair.

"That'd be great Aunt Lily." Christelle said testing out the new name.

Then she turned and looked at Harry.

"Come Cousin Harry you can help with my trunk." She said in a snotty voice.

"Hey don't call me that, I was just kidding." Harry said somewhat annoyed, while he picked up a side of the heavy trunk.

"Gosh what do you have in here? Gringotts?" He asked with a huff.

Christelle just smiled at him, "Not today I haven't."

Leevi gave a nod to Dumbledore and his father before picking up his trunk and following his mother, or 'Aunt Lily' out of the living room and up a set of stairs.

Once they were safely out of ear shot Dumbledore turned towards James.

"So what do you think of your new charges?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Polite, very polite, and distant." James said shrugging.

"They seemed nice enough, but Leevi seemed a bit cold, don't you think?" He asked Albus confused on the topic.

The headmaster nodded his head in acknowledgement of the statement.

"We do not know what has happened to them James so it would be best if you kept a close eye on them. Something must have happened for them to become so distant and shut off. If you find out anything that I could help them, or you with don't be afraid to call." Dumbledore said in a grave voice.

James nodded his thanks then walked the respected headmaster to the floo.

Leevi was pleasantly surprised with his room. It wasn't quiet what he was expecting, but over all it fitted his personality nicely.

The walls were a nice green color, with bookshelves on the far wall and magnificent bay windows to the right as you walked in. On the left side sat a king size poster bed with a black bed spread, and the hard wood floors were covered in a plush rug.

He was also happy to note that he had his own personal bath room and a walk in closet.

Sighing he laid down on his new bed and waved his hand so that his personal items would sort themselves out. Well that is to say the ones that wouldn't raise suspicion.

Closing his eyes Leevi thought about his parents and felt a warm glow in his heart. He was finally home and every thing was going to be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Leevi decided that a quick nap was in order and was awakened thirty minutes later when a knock sounded on his door.

"Hey Leevi, lunch is ready." A muffled voice called outside of the door.

A voice Leevi immediately recognized as belonging to himself.

Getting up he ran a hand through his messy unkempt hair and walked to the door.

Opening it he saw Harry standing there waiting for him.

Harry grinned at Leevi, "Hello twin of mine, hungry?"

Leevi gave a brief nod and studied his counterpart. They were identical down to the last hair, except for Leevi's scar.

Harry smirked and asked, "So do you happen to like pranks?"

Leevi raised his eyebrows and smirked in return, "Perhaps, why?"

"This is going to be great, just wait until we get to Hogwarts, no one will be able to tell us apart, and we are going to cause sooo much trouble." Harry exclaimed practically bouncing off the walls.

"Sure, but we have to include Christelle in our plans, after all she is brilliant with strategy." Leevi said as they walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"So do you have any siblings?" He asked remembering that Dumbledore said the Potters already had children so there was one other Potter at least.

Harry scrunched up his nose in annoyance, "Yeah a sister that is nine at the moment, and a brother that's seven. They both are really annoying."

Leevi's head was spinning. 'So that's what my life would have been like if Voldemort had never attacked? I'd have two siblings, my parents, my godfather, and I'd have been happy.'

Furthermore that meant that his mother had been pregnant when she was killed in his dimension. Here Leevi scowled, for he had never been told that little fact and it just added more fuel to the fire for his dislike of Dumbledore.

Leevi turned towards Harry, "They are young they are suppose to be annoying, I know I was when I was that age, and so was Christelle. It's just an age thing, besides it must be tough being the oldest." He said in a considerate voice.

Harry looked thoughtful, "That makes sense, maybe they aren't THAT bad, but they can get annoying." He said with a smile.

Leevi felt Melton tense on his arm under his loose robe sleeves, and he moved his hand to pat her head.

'So what do you think of your 'cousin''? Melton said to him in his mind.

'Seems nice enough. I wonder if I would really have been like him if things had gone the same back home.' Leevi thought back.

'Most likely, but your trials have made you stronger than he'll ever have to be.' Melton said wisely.

'You will need to protect him and your family, for they do not know what horrors are truly in the world.'

By this time Harry and Leevi walked into a decent sized dinning room where everybody was already sitting except for James and Lily.

Leevi noted the two younger siblings as he took a sit beside Christelle and Harry took a seat beside him.

The little boy had messy auburn hair, green eyes, and had a trail of light freckles across his nose. His sister on the other hand had silky black hair and dark brown eyes. He could already tell that she was going to grow up to be a beauty that many would desire.

The little boy looked up at Leevi and gave a cheeky grin before starting in on his soup.

"Hello dears, how do you like your rooms?" Lily asked as she placed a bowl full of salad on the table.

"They are fine Aunt Lily." Christelle said picking up her spoon.

"And what about yours?" Lily asked turning towards Leevi.

Leevi gave a brilliant smile that reached his eyes as he replied.

"They are perfect, thank you for taking the time to fix them for us." Harry said in a sincere voice.

Lily gave a charming smile back as she took a seat.

"Oh before I forget these are our other two children, Dorian and Jasmine."

When introduced Jasmine looked up at the two Maximus'.

"Hey, so you are the mysterious cousins that came out of thin air?"

Christelle grinned, "We didn't quiet come out of thin air but close enough."

Just then James walked into the room and took a seat beside of his wife.

Harry looked up and the question that he asked his father made Leevi's heart stand still.

"So dad when is Uncle Padfoot coming over?" He asked casually while forking up some salad.

"Sirius and Remus should be here later today, they have to meet the new additions to the family don't they?" James replied smiling.

Truth be told he hoped that Remus would be able to connect with Leevi and Christelle since they seemed a bit distant. Moony had always had a way of drawing people in and getting them to trust him.

At this Jasmine perked up a great deal and smiled, happily, but Dorian on the other hand sulked.

"Oh Dorian don't worry Peter will be coming over soon also." James said noticing the forlorn look on his youngest son's face.

Leevi's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name Peter.

'It couldn't be Wormtail! They still haven't found out yet that he's a death eater?' Leevi thought in anger.

Christelle noticing this seemed to want to clarify if it was indeed Wormtail they were talking about.

"Whose Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" She asked looking curiously around the table.

James smiled at the question, "They are my best friends from Hogwarts, and the Godfathers of the kids. Sirius is Harry's godfather, Remus is Jasmine's, and Peter is Dorian's. If we have any more kids I guess we'll just have to start wrapping back around! What do you think honey?" James asked winking at Lily who just raised her eyebrows at the question.

"I think you are crazy James Potter!" Lily replied with a slight smile.

If they had been watching Leevi and Christelle they would have seen them share a brief glance and nod their heads at each other.

Leevi who was silently fuming inside, and thinking up ways to exact revenge on one little rat glanced at Dorian feeling sorry for him, after all his godfather was a bloody traitor.

Pushing his hair out of his face in annoyance Leevi started to eat his soup silently.

"Wow Leevi where'd you get that scar?" Little Dorian asked staring avidly at Leevi's forehead.

Leevi quickly flattened his hair to cover his scar before any one else was able to get a good look at it.

"Nothing important just fell out of a tree when I was younger." He said in an unemotional voice.

James immediately raised his eyebrows at the tone of voice Leevi used, but Lily was concerned at once.

"Do you want somebody to look at it? You might be able to get it removed." Lily said in a caring voice.

"No, no it's fine, doesn't bother me at all." Leevi replied.

Truth was he hated the scar, but it could never be removed. Not by cosmetic surgery or by magical means, but he couldn't let them know it was a cursed scar. That would bring up difficult questions, ones he did not care to answer.

James was almost sure the boy was lying about how he received the scar, but decided to let it go, because it may be something deeply personal to the boy.

"Well if you are sure…" Lily said trailing off.

Deciding to lighten the mood James brought up a new topic.

"So do you two happen to play any quidditch? He asked in an eager voice.

He could tell he hit the right topic for Leevi's eyes lit up like CHristmas and he started to grin openly.

"Well I am decent at it," Christelle said, "But Leevi stomps me every time we play. He's really brilliant."

James placed his eyes on Leevi.

"So what position do you play?" He asked curiously as to how good the boy really was.

"Seeker, but people tell me I'd make a fair beater."

At his answer Harry seemed to droop. "Ah darn if you are as good as Christelle says you are then I'll never get seeker for the team at school." He said in a depressed voice.

Leevi just grinned in response. "Who ever said we'd be in the same house? For all we know we'll both be playing seekers."

"Well tell you what boys, after lunch why don't we go play a game and see how you compare. Ok?" James said with a grin.

Both quickly agreed for different reasons. Harry just wanted to play some quidditch, while Leevi wanted to see his father fly. Something he had always dreamed about, every since people told him that his dad played.

At the promise of quidditch lunch ended quickly and the children plus James headed towards the quidditch pitch.

The girls and Dorian decided to just sit and watch while Harry, Leevi and James flew around.

'I do not like to leave the ground young one!' Melton yelled out at Leevi frantically.

'I am sorry, would you like me to leave you with Christelle then?' Leevi asked in amusement.

'Yes.' Came the relieved voice of the snake.

Leevi went over to Christelle and unwound the snake from around his arm and handed it over to Christelle who immediately let her crawl to her left arm and lay.

At the sight of the snake both Dorian and Jasmine jumped back and Jasmine let out a small yell of surprise.

At the yell James quickly flew over to see if everything was ok, and was just as shocked to see the snake on Christelle's arm.

"What in the world is that?" James asked eyeing it warily.

"That is Melton my snake. She doesn't like flying very much so I asked Christelle to hold her for me. She's beautiful isn't she?" Leevi said with a smile, as if there wasn't anything wrong.

James looked at him for a minute then nodded his head.

"Yes she is very pretty. What kind of snake is she?" He asked.

"She's an Asian Gold, a very rare snake found in certain parts of Asia." Leevi answered carefully leaving out the poisonous part.

"So shall we fly?" He asked getting on the broom that James had given him to use.

Nodding they all kicked off and began to go through some basics.

Leevi was silently impressed with his father's skills. They almost rivaled his own, which was saying something.

Harry on the other hand was extremely gifted as well, but would take many years of hard practice to reach Leevi's level.

James watched as Leevi passed the ball back and forth with Harry, then as he flew off to evade Harry as he tried to get the quaffle back.

Leevi seemed to be putting little effort in the chase, but was still able to keep the quaffle from Harry.

The boy's skills were simply amazing!

Deciding to take him on by himself he chased after the quaffle, and was surprised when like Harry he couldn't get the ball away from him. It was like trying to catch water in your hands.

After awhile they decided to try to catch a snitch, so they let one out and waited several minutes before they started their search.

During their game, none of the flyers noticed two men walk down to the pitch and take a seat next to the children.

Leevi eyes scanned the pitch for the elusive golden snitch and caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.

Not even turning fully around he dove for it with James hot on his heels.

As the snitch took a sharp turn down ward Harry dove after it, all his attention on the small ball.

As they neared the ground James pulled out of the dive and frantically yelled for the boy to pull up, thinking that he was going to crash for sure.

Leevi snatched the small ball out of the air and pulled up out of his dive at the last second.

Looking at the snitch with a smile, his feet skimmed the ground as he flew over to where Harry had landed next to a very pale faced James.

"That was bloody brilliant Leevi!" Harry exclaimed in wonder.

However, the look of disbelief soon faded from James face and he looked mildly angry.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed, all for a stupid snitch!" James yelled out in shock.

Leevi let out a slight laugh before he could control himself.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but trust me when I say I was in no danger. I've had way closer brushes than that." He said with a far away look in his eye.

"If that wasn't a close brush I'd hate to see what was." A new voice said that came from behind the three.

Leevi knew that voice and tried not to let the surprise show on his face as he turned around to face the two men.

Christelle just smiled as she went to stand beside her brother as both Sirius and Remus jumped in shock at the resemblance between Leevi and Harry.

"Trust him, that wasn't a close brush at all. He once fell from his broom from a hundred feet up." Christelle grinned at the annoyed look Leevi shot her.

At their raised eyebrows and shocked expressions he just shrugged, "Well I didn't break anything. The ground was soft from all the rain so it cushioned my fall."

Harry by now was looking like he was about to worship the ground that Leevi walked on.

When they continued to stare at him in shock, Leevi blushed a bit and shifted on his feet feeling highly uncomfortable.

Finally realizing what they were doing Remus coughed and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hello my name is Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black." Moony said holding out his hand to Leevi.

Leevi quickly shook the offered hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black." He replied.

Sirius just chuckled and ruffled his hair, something that still annoys Leevi, "No mister with me kid, makes me feel like my father." He said with a shudder.

"Sorry Leevi Uncle Padfoot is in denial about his age, and likes to think he is still is in his prime." Harry whispered to him in a mock whisper, much to Leevi's amusement.

At Sirius' look of outrage the children burst out laughing, all except for Leevi, who simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Well I wouldn't say he wasn't in his prime after all they say nowadays that fifty is the new forty, and going by that he should still have four or five years before he is out of his prime."

At that Sirius lost he look of outrage and went to horrified disbelief. "Hey, I AM NOT FORTY-FIVE!" He exclaimed loudly while the rest of the group went into another round of hysterics.

Leevi once again just raised an eyebrow, "Oh my apologies then." He said, but when Sirius turned to face James Leevi gave a sly wink to Remus who started to chuckle.

"Well James I think we should head back up to the house, after all I talked to Peter today and he said he would be able to make it today after all." Remus said while looking around at the children.

At the mention of Peter Leevi felt all emotion drain from his face and he looked over to where Christelle was standing beside Jasmine.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a nap before Peter arrives, all the excitement has tired me out." Leevi said and then said his goodbyes to the group and Christelle followed him claiming that she was going to take a nap also.

After all the children had left to do their own thing, the three friends began to walk back towards the house.

James looked at over at his two friends, "So what do you think about my cousins?" He asked in a careful voice.

"They seem like nice kids," Sirius began, "Leevi is brilliant at quidditch!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Remus however looked thoughtful, "Both seem extremely intelligent for their age, over all polite, and a bit cautious."

"That's what worries me though Moony, they both seem so distant, and we really don't know anything about their pasts." James said worriedly.

"Do you think they are hiding something, James?" Sirius asked unsure.

James in return just shrugged at the question.

"Well you did say that their parents died, and that they had no adult guardians, James. Maybe they are just unsure how to act around most adults; after all they have been living by themselves." Remus said reasonably.

As the three of them pondered their new guests they made their way into the house and to James' private study.

Meanwhile

Leevi and Christelle walked into his room and began plotting a way at uncovering Wormtail for what he was.

Two hours later when they made their way down to the living room they were shocked to already see the rat there.

Christelle pulled open the simple charms book she was carrying around and pretended to be showing Leevi something in it.

"I just don't understand the wand movements Leevi! Maybe you should just show me since you already know how to do it." Christelle exclaimed in frustration.

James raised his eye brow at the exchange and decided he would just sit back and watch what spell it was.

Sighing, Leevi nodded his head in agreement and pulled out his wand and pointed it in no direction in particular and seemed to be studying the book when he cast the spell.

"Infernos avidas!" He said, and as he did so a red beam shot out of his wand and caught Peter's left sleeve on fire.

James immediately jumped out and put out the flame before it could burn his friend, but not quick enough to save the sleeve.

Glancing down to make sure that Peter wasn't burnt he froze in shock at what he saw.

Peter quickly pulled his arm out of James' grip and covered it up quickly, then pulled out his wand and pointed it at James.

When James didn't immediately respond Leevi did the first thing he could think of and it was to stun Peter.

Remus ran in when he heard the commotion but stopped short when he saw Peter out cold on the ground.

"What happened in here?" He asked in a worried voice noting that every one had their wands out except for James.

At the question James' eyes went dark and an indescribable rage seemed to over take his face.

"Floo Dumbledore and tell him that we've caught a death eater and need his assistance now!" James growled out in a dark voice.

Remus left to floo Dumbledore quickly. Turning back to look at the two children James paused, for they had just unknowingly uncovered the leak in the Order that had been passing information for all these years.

"Why don't you two go play with your cousins for awhile, ok?" James asked in a voice that left no room for argument.

Both quickly left the room and headed back towards Leevi's bedroom to discuss what just happened.

As they walked up the stairs Leevi had a very sly smirk on his face at what just happened.

'One rat down, one to go.' He thought referring to Snape.

Remus took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flame before putting his head in and calling for the headmaster's office.

Once everything stopped spinning he found himself peering into the office of Albus Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk.

The headmaster looked up and peered over his glasses at Remus, "Something I can help you with Remus my boy?" He asked kindly.

"Headmaster James needs you at Potter manor immediately. We have caught a death eater who I am sure you'll want to question." Remus said still in shock.

Albus' eyes instantly went cold as ice. "Who have you caught Remus?" He asked in a grave voice.

In a voice full of hate and betrayal Remus choked out one word.

"Peter!"


	6. Chapter 6

Albus was in shock as he heard the name of the traitor. 'Peter Pettigrew?'

He would never have expected in all his days that Peter would be, no could be the leak in the Order. But then again thinking back over it Peter had always been weak and flocked to those who offered him the most protection.

Reaching down into his desk his pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum and placed it in one of his inner pockets, and then he went to the fireplace to floo to the Potters.

The sight that met his eyes filled him full of pity and anger at the same time. Peter Pettigrew was tied to a chair still out cold, and crowded around him was the Potters, and Sirius and Remus.

On all of their faces were looks of pure disbelief and hatred for the person tied to the chair in front of them.

Albus looked down at the left arm of the man and sighed for there was the dark mark tattooed into the traitor's skin, there was no doubt about it, Peter Pettigrew was a death eater. The question now was why.

"Every one have a sit and we will then proceed with the questioning." Albus said in a hard voice.

When every one was seated Dumbledore walked to Wormtail, pulled open his mouth, and pouring three drops of the clear liquid down his throat before enervating him.

Glazed blue eyes stared back at cold hard ones.

Dumbledore took a seat directly in front of the drugged man.

"What is your name?" Albus began.

"Peter Thomas Pettigrew." The man stated in a dreamy voice.

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

When he replied Sirius let out a growl and James and Remus clenched their fists in anger.

Albus continued on with the questioning.

"How long have you been a death eater?"

"Ten and ½ years." The glazed response was.

"Did you pass information to Lord Voldemort about the Order?" Dumbledore asked in a cold voice.

"Yes."

"Did you pass him information about the Potters' whereabouts?"

"Yes." Peter once again replied with out hesitation.

At this Sirius lunged at Peter but was held back by both James and Remus who looked ready to kill the drugged man at any moment.

"What information did you pass on to Voldemort about the Potters?" Dumbledore asked fearful at the depth of betrayal Peter had committed.

"I went as far as to tell him where they lived when I was their secrete keeper." Peter replied.

At this answer Albus' eyes went wide in surprise and he looked to where Lily and James were sitting. When they nodded their confirmation at the correctness of that statement he went back to his questioning.

"What did Voldemort plan to do with that information?"

"He planned to kill them all after he had taken care of the Longbottoms."

This time it was Lily who lunged at Peter and no one held her back as she smacked Peter across the face and yelled out in rage.

Finally Dumbledore pulled her back so he could finish up the questioning.

"Do you regret joining the Death Eaters?"

"Yes I do."

Here Albus let out a sigh of relief, maybe Peter could redeem himself after all.

"Why do you regret joining Voldemort's ranks?"

At Peter's answer all hope of redemption vanished instantly.

"Because he fell to Longbottom. He is no longer in control, so I am in danger once again."

By this time the potion had began to wear off somewhat and Peter struggled to control his answers.

Every one present in the room looked angry and ready and willing to kill Peter.

When the affects of the Veritaserum wore off Peter began to sob terrified at the look on his ex-friends' faces.

"Please, you must understand he would have killed me if I refused to join him!" Peter yelled shrilly.

"Then you should have died as any of us would have done for you!" Sirius screamed at the traitorous rat.

"You betrayed us all, betrayed James and Lily, Harry and Jasmine. You sold their lives for your own!" Remus yelled looking like he was about to rip the man to shreds.

Dumbledore didn't say anything during this exchange he simply sat and watched letting his revulsion for the man build every minute.

"I didn't know I swear I didn't know!" Peter yelled frantically trying to find a way out of his tight corner.

"Please have mercy!" Peter begged.

"We'll show you mercy! Straight to the dementors with YOU!" James yelled out in rage.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and every one turned to look at him.

"Perhaps we should have a word in private? In the kitchen should do." He said then checked to make sure Peter was properly bound before moving out of the living room and into the kitchen.

The rest followed throwing looks full of hate at Peter as they walked past.

In the Kitchen

"What are we going to do with him Albus?" Lily asked looking extremely upset.

"I say we throw him to the dementors and be done with it!" Remus growled out.

Dumbledore sighed and looked around. "I am afraid that is not an option, as you know Peter was a member of the Order, something that the ministry cannot know about."

"What are we suppose to do with him then?" James asked outraged.

Sirius shrugged and in a very serious voice stated, "Kill him."

Every one present turned to look at him.

Dumbledore was shocked and saddened that Sirius Black would suggest such a thing, sure Peter had betrayed them all, but everyone deserved a second chance.

Severus Snape was a _perfect_ example for what could happen given the right opportunity.

"What? I think it is the best option for the traitorous sneak!" Sirius yelled noticing their looks.

"What else can we do?" He asked regarding them all.

Living room

After they walked out Peter frantically tried to remove his ropes by chewing through them with his teeth.

After five minutes of having no success he was just about to give up when he heard the living room door open.

Looking up fearfully he expected to see Dumbledore and his previous friends walk in. However when a small red-headed boy looked through the door he was tremendously relieved.

"Uncle Wormtail why are you tied up?" Dorian asked confused as he looked at his godfather.

Peter thought very quickly of an excuse.

"Sirius was just playing a joke; can you come over here and untie your godfather please?" Peter asked as nicely as he could, hoping that the incompetent boy would be quick about it.

Dorian quickly nodded and started to untie the knots, "Why would Uncle Padfoot tie you up though, isn't that kind of childish?" He asked lost in concentration.

As soon as the ropes were removed Peter jumped up and grabbed his wand.

Turning around he eyed the small boy, who was suppose to be his godson.

"Stupefy." Peter quickly muttered while pointing his wand at the boy.

Dorian quickly fell into unconsciousness, and Peter was just about to pick him up for insurance to get away when he heard something outside of the room.

He quickly transformed into his animagious form, and scuttled under the nearest couch.

When no one came in and he didn't hear anything outside of the door he quickly made his way out the door and started to make a break for the front door.

However, he never reached his target as a red beam hit him and he fell into darkness.

Leevi walked out of the shadows and picked up the stunned rat by its' tail and quickly made his way back towards his room.

When he walked in he placed the stunned rat on the floor and turned to his snake that was lying on the bed.

'Melton, will you do me a major favor?' Leevi thought to the snake.

The golden snake rose its' intense eyes to peer into Leevi's and studied him for a minute.

'You wish me to destroy the rat for you.' She stated in return.

Leevi nodded in agreement to her statement.

'Yes it is the only way to get rid of him, and to get revenge for what he has done.' He thought back to her.

Melton slithered off the bed and down to where the rat lay.

'Hold on a minute let me have my fun with him first.' Leevi said.

Then he put a full body bind on the rat and then enervated it.

Peter Pettigrew opened his eyes to see Leevi Maximus staring back at him.

He tried to run away, but he couldn't move any part of his body except for his eyes, which widened in realization that he was stuck.

Leevi smirked sadistically at the now fearful rat.

"Well hello Peter, enjoying your current situation?" He said in a conversational voice as if remarking on how the weather was today.

Peter let out a muffled squeak through his frozen lips, as terrified thoughts went racing through his head.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, you did not really think that you were going to be able to get away with your betrayals did you?" Leevi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Surly you realized that if Voldemort didn't kill you, the ones you betrayed would?" He asked with mock calm in his voice, inside he was simply boiling.

At the confusion he could clearly see in the rat's eye he continued, "You are probably asking yourself, how did you betray me? Well let me let you in on a little secrete," bending forward until he was mere inches from the rat's face he smirked at the traitor, "I am Harry Potter."

At the surprised squeak from the rat Leevi pulled back.

"Goodbye Peter Pettigrew." He said, and for effect turned to Melton and hissed, "Whenever you are ready my friend."

By now the rats eyes seem to bulge out of its' head in fear.

When the snake finally did strike Pettigrew let out one final squeak before he laid still and died.

Kitchen

Finally a decision had been made on what to do with the traitor.

They would stun him and send him to a private prison out of the country that was operated by one of Albus' long time friends.

In a few days James would report that Peter was missing to the Ministry, answer any questions they might have, and that would be that.

It wasn't a perfect fix but it was as good as they could do at the moment.

Walking back into the living room the group was met with a shocking sight.

Lily let a shriek and ran over to Dorian fearing the worst, and was very relieved when she found that he was just stunned.

James, Sirius, and Remus stared grimly at the untied ropes before looking at each other.

"Spread out and look for him." James said.

He didn't need to add sniff him out, for his friends already knew to do that, and they still hadn't informed Dumbledore that they were illegal animagious.

"Albus we'll find him, will you stay here and look after Dorian?" James asked but didn't wait for a reply before turning with his friends and leaving the room.

Remus sniffed the air and started to head up stairs, but stopped when he reached the second story, and looked around.

Just then Leevi walked out of his room, with a funny look on his face.

Seeing the three men he made his way over to them.

"Uncle James, I don't mean to sound rude, but did you know you had rats?" Leevi said.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, "You saw a rat? Where'd it go?"

Pretending that he thought Sirius was afraid of rats Leevi replied, "Oh Mr. Black there is nothing to be scared of now, dirty thing ran into my room and Melton killed it. But I did take it away from her, no telling what kind of diseases it could be carrying."

At this statement everybody raised their eyes, and James said quickly, "The snake killed it?"

The three seemed to be in shock.

"Err, yes she did, I don't suppose it was a pet?" Leevi pretended to act nervous.

Remus still in a bit of shock asked if he could see the rat, so Leevi obediently retrieved it and handed it over to be examined.

They recognized the traitor immediately and Sirius practically began to give off an air of delight.

As they turned away to go and tell everybody the news they heard Leevi mutter amusedly.

"I've never seen some one who hates rats so much!"


	7. Chapter 7

As the three friends walked into the living room with James carrying the rat, they still looked a bit shell shocked.

Seeing their looks Dumbledore was instantly on his feet asking what was wrong.

Silently James just held out the dead rat to the headmaster, and let a small smile grace his lips.

Seeing the rat Lily let out a small gasp and covered her mouth staring wide eyed at her husband and his friends.

"James you didn't!" She exclaimed loudly.

The headmaster mean while was staring intently at the rat, trying to figure out why it was important at the moment.

Sirius simply grinned at the two.

"You are right Lily we didn't, but a certain snake did." He said calmly.

"What snake?" Lily asked frowning for she did not know of any snakes around the house.

"Leevi's! Knew I liked that boy!" Sirius said grinning widely, then continued, "Seems like the rat ran up stairs to the boy's room and his snake took a bite out of it."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in recognition of some of the marks on the gray rat, "Peter Pettigrew!" He whispered in shock.

"What should we do now since he's dead?" James asked contemplating their predicament.

Every one looked thoughtful for a moment before Sirius spoke up, "Bury him?"

James snorted.

"Well this really doesn't change anything over all, we just still report Peter missing, and that is that." Remus said assuredly.

Dumbledore agreed, but still looked saddened by the rat's death.

Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose, for it had been a long tiring day.

"What do we tell the children?" Lily asked looking around at the group of assembled people.

"Well I think we should just tell them Peter disappeared until they are older." James replied, and then looked around at the rest of the group to see if they were in agreement, which they were.

Taking the rat Dumbledore conjured a box and placed it in before walking to the fireplace.

"I must leave now, for I have matters to attend to at Hogwarts, I will make sure Peter is properly disposed of." Dumbledore said as he took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

After the headmaster left James turned to Lily with worry in his eyes.

"What are we suppose to do about Dorian?" He asked.

"Memory charm?" Sirius suggested.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Christelle walked into her brother's room and smiled at the site that met her eyes, for Leevi was lying on his bed with a very satisfactory grin on his face.

"So I take it that you got to the rat?" Christelle asked in a voice full of amusement, for it had not been until after the war in their world that the rat bit the dust, with a little help from them of course.

Leevi turned on his side so he could get a better look at her face.

"I didn't do anything to a rat, however Melton did catch one." He said in a very smug voice.

"How fortunate then." Christelle smirked back.

"So what do you think about our new cousins?" Leevi asked while petting the snake curled up on his arm.

Christelle came and sat on the bed next to him.

"Well I haven't really talked much to Harry, but he reminds me Fred and George a bit, Jasmine is really nice seems more bookish, and Dorian seems nice, reminds me of Harry, just not as obvious." Christelle said thoughtfully.

"Do you think they're to be trusted?" Leevi asked with closed eyes.

"Yes I do. I haven't felt anything about them to indicate otherwise." Christelle murmured.

"That's not what I meant. I mean they are close to Dumbledore, all of them. Do you think their loyalty will stay with him, over the loyalty they will build with us?" He stated.

"Unless their faith in him is shaken I believe they will remain loyal to his wishes. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore tries to do things for the better good." Christelle said hesitantly.

Leevi nodded his head in acceptance of her thoughts on the subject.

"Melton gave me some good advice today. We came to this new world, and we now have family and friends again, who we will have to protect. We can be children, but we mustn't forget the task that will eventually be asked of us. We can not afford to slip up and make a mistake. We have already set the ball in motion with the departure of Pettigrew, but we can not afford to make ties that could cause us to lose our family and friends again." Leevi said in a dull voice.

"So what do you think we should do?" Christelle asked knowing that Leevi would have a plan, or he wouldn't have brought the subject up.

For a long moment Leevi did nothing but stared off into space.

"For now, we try to build a relationship with our new family. When we get to Hogwarts however, we'll need to start building up the DA again, and maybe turn any support that Voldemort has there."

"You plan to take any support Dumbledore has from the younger generation?" Christelle asked a bit surprised, for she knew that Leevi did love the old man but didn't trust him, but she never understood exactly why.

"Yes. Dumbledore wasn't around when the war really started back home. I don't think he'd like the way we ran it, and I am not taking any chances this time around. Besides Neville is going to need all the help he can get, and I aim to give it to him."

Christelle just nodded her concurrence.

Just then Hedwig hooted a comforting note and flew over to where the pair was sitting.

Suddenly Leevi was very grateful to have his oldest friend with him he thought, as he petted the pretty owl.

Looking up at Christelle he could tell she was watching him closely, so he gave a wide smile.

"Why don't we go bond with our cousins?" He asked in a voice just a little too cheerfully in Christelle's opinion.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at the dead rat in the box on his desk.

A few minutes later a knock sounded on the headmaster's door.

Not even having to look up he called out, "Come in Severus."

The door quietly opened and a man in billowing black robes swept into the room and stood in front of the aging man.

"You wished to speak to me headmaster?" He asked in a soft voice.

Albus folded his hands in his lap looking pensive.

"We have found the leak in the Order." He responded simply.

At this news Snape immediately looked interested.

"Who was it Albus?" He asked strengthening his mental shields as much as possible.

Pushing the box over to the other side of the desk Dumbledore simply waved his hand at it.

Snape frowned and leaned forward to get a good look at the box's contents.

What he saw made him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"The Dark Lord was using rats?" He asked in a voice full of confusion and disbelief.

"No, what you are looking at are the remains of Peter Pettigrew." The headmaster stated calmly watching his potion master for any sign that he knew Peter was a spy.

However, he was most relieved at the look of total surprise that invaded the other man's face.

"Pettigrew?" Snape asked with distaste.

Deeply relieved at Severus' reaction Dumbledore simply nodded.

After all he knew he could trust Severus Snape.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Leevi and Christelle walked out of the room and went to search for the others.

After five minutes of looking around the unfamiliar house they finally found Harry and Jasmine in what appeared to be a private library.

As soon as they walked through the door Harry jumped up and started to drag the two to where he had previously been sitting in the back corner.

"This is going to be so great!" He whispered excitedly as they walked.

Once they were seated Christelle finally spoke up.

"Cousin Harry, what is going to be great?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hey I thought I told you not to call me that." Harry said with a scowl which vanished almost instantly when he remembered her question.

He leaned forward shadily and whispered, "So I heard you'd be in on pranks with us." Then he glanced at Leevi and grinned.

Jasmine, who was close by reading, just rolled her eyes in annoyance at her older brother.

Personally she liked a good prank every once in awhile, but she wasn't about to give Harry a compliment on his pranking ability.

Christelle looked thoughtful at the statement.

"Well that depends really." She stated looking at Harry.

"Depends on what?" He asked quickly.

"Well first off, you are not to tell your parents about Leevi and me playing pranks. Well I guess you can hint at it, but none of the actually details as in what we actually did. After all we have an image of nice, polite children to protect." Christelle in a very serious voice.

Harry just blinked. He had never thought some one wouldn't want recognition for a prank they pulled, so this request was quiet odd to him.

"Why wouldn't you want them to know you pull pranks?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, half the fun of pulling pranks are getting away with them. I don't know about you, but at Hogwarts I don't fancy getting caught and given a detention." Christelle replied with a shrug.

"But how will people know that we actually pranked them, and it wasn't some one else?" He asked back.

Leevi grinned. "We leave them a note of course."

"Note, but I thought that we didn't want to get caught?" Harry asked.

"Well it's quiet simple really, we use a false name, or a group name, so that they know the group that pranked them, but they won't know the individuals in the group." Leevi said with a smile.

Harry grinned like a maniac for he thought that was an excellent idea, after all his father and uncles were the marauders.

Just as they were about to put their heads together and start thinking up some pranks for the new school year, there came a knock at the door.

James stuck his head in the room and paused for a minute but then smiled at the collected children.

"Dinner's ready, so come on down." He said happily.

As he walked away with four children following him, he thought that Leevi and Christelle would fit in nicely here after all. Harry had already taken a liking to Leevi, and Jasmine kept going on and on to her mother all the interesting things Christelle had told her already. James was extremely happy that they all seemed to be getting along nicely.

Hopefully they would be placed in the same house at Hogwarts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When they entered the room the other adults and Dorian were already seated at the table.

Dorian had a thoughtful expression of his face as if he was trying to remember something.

'They probably thought it was best to place a slight memory charm on him.' Melton said in response to Leevi's thoughts on the matter.

'You are probably right; after all I doubt that they are going to tell us what Peter really was any ways. Well they might expect that Christelle and I know but I doubt it, after all they wouldn't expect eleven-year-olds to know what the dark mark is, or death eaters.' Leevi thought back.

After about five minutes of light conversation Christelle decided to speak up, "Uncle James who was that man here earlier? The one that tried to attack you?"

At her words the other children looked at her in surprise.

"What dad somebody tried to attack you?" Jasmine asked worriedly.

James looked flustered for a minute but then seemed to come up with a solution.

"Yes some one tried to attack me, but it is nothing to worry about, everything is fine now." He reassured them.

The children looked content with his answer and went back to their meal.

Finally the question Leevi had been waiting for was asked about half way through the meal, by Harry.

"Where's Uncle Wormtail?" He asked towards his father.

At the mention of the traitor all the adults paused and Lily and James exchanged an uneasy glance before Remus answered the question in a calm voice.

"Peter decided to go on vacation at the last moment, and he will not be back for awhile. Nothing to worry about mind you."

"I doubt he'll be back in time to see you off to Hogwarts also." Lily elaborated.

"Pity," Christelle responded, "I was hoping to meet the person your family holds in such high regards."


	8. Chapter 8

Time at the Potters passed surprisingly quick and pleasantly for the dimension travelers.

Leevi and Christelle divided their time between getting to know their new cousins, planning, and becoming part of the family. The Potters were quickly becoming attached to the children, almost as if they were their own flesh and blood, and James' feelings of uneasy began to pass as he got to know his house guests.

So it was on September first that they waved off not one, but three members of the family.

When the Potters, Blacks and Remus arrived at the train station to see the children off they had only ten minutes to spare before the train was scheduled to leave.

Leevi immediately led the way to the empty compartment he had used his first year and stored his trunk, along with the others before he headed outside to say his farewells to his family.

The assembled group was both sad to see the children leave, but also happy for them at the same time.

As Lily and James pulled Harry in to a hug Leevi looked on for a minute with longing eyes. It may be true that he was with his family, but they did not know who he was, something he would not allow until after the war at the earliest.

As he watched the exchange he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Remus smiling comforting back at him.

Leevi gave him a thankful smile before saying his goodbyes and quickly getting on to the train, leaving behind a slightly worried werewolf and somewhat confused Potters.

Christelle however, exchanged goodbyes with them all and after hugging the younger children disappeared to go find her brother.

Remus tuned back in to hear James and Lily saying their last goodbyes to their oldest son.

"And you better be good, or else you'll be grounded for the rest of your life mister!" Lily threatened dabbing her eyes and then pulling Harry into yet another hug.

James meanwhile was mouthing behind his wife's back to his son about pranking.

Harry simply grinned at his dad's antics before saying his final goodbyes just as the train was about to take off.

As the trained pulled away they all waved at Harry who was hanging out of a window and waving back smiling.

When the train was out of sight the group turned around and started to go their separate ways, each with heavy thoughts on their minds.

Meanwhile on the train Harry found his way back to the compartment and was surprised to see another red-headed boy sitting with his cousins.

When he walked through the door the red head simply gapped at him then looked back at Leevi who was smiling in amusement.

"Bloody hell you're triplets!" The boy finally exclaimed in shock.

At the exclamation the three relatives fell into laughter.

"Actually Ron were not. Allow you to introduce my cousin, Harry Potter. Harry this is Ron Weasley." Leevi said waving his hand to the mentioned people.

Ron looked on in disbelief.

"You think that I am actually going to believe that you are cousins and not twins?" Ron asked in an amused voice.

Christelle just grinned at him, "Well Ron you can believe whatever you want, but I guess you'll find out for sure at the sorting tonight."

At the mention of the sorting Ron went a nasty shade of green, and he looked like he was going to be physically ill.

Harry took a seat looking at the gangly boy.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing just worried about the sorting." Ron admitted in a shaky voice.

"What house are you trying to get in?" Christelle asked already knowing the answer.

"My whole family was in Gryffindor, so obviously I want to be as well. It would be absolutely horrible to be put in Slytherin." Ron said regaining a bit of color in his face.

"Don't worry about it Ron, most of the time families are usually placed in the same house, but there is nothing wrong with Slytherin." Leevi said with a grin.

Ron gave Leevi an incredulous look as if questioning his sanity.

"Nothing wrong with Slytherin? They're bloody snakes Leevi!" He exclaimed.

Leevi just grinned and pulled up his sleeve where Melton was sleeping peacefully.

"We happen to like snakes." He said in a very smug voice.

At the expression on Ron's face the other three occupants fell into laughter.

"Honestly Ron you should have seen the look on your face." Harry gasped out between his laughter.

Ron however looked extremely relieved that they weren't serious about the whole decent Slytherin thing.

Once they stopped laughing however their compartment door was pulled open and in walked a very bossy looking girl.

A girl that Christelle and Leevi were thrilled to see.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" The brown haired girl asked.

When they all shook their head in the negative the girl sighed, "Well if you see one would you please catch it. Some boy named Neville lost one."

"Hold on a minute." Leevi said quickly, "Do you happen to know the name of the toad?"

The girl looked thoughtful before shaking her head negatively.

"Hold on a minute and I'll get Neville so you can ask him." She said quickly and then disappeared.

Ron looked around the compartment, "Well that was certainly interesting."

Harry nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later Hermione dragged a very shy looking Neville Longbottom into the compartment.

As soon as Neville walked in Christelle glued her eyes on the boy and had an almost predatorily glint in her eyes.

"Hey Neville, was it?" Leevi asked politely.

The brown haired boy nodded slightly.

"What's your toad's name, I think I can help you out." He asked kindly.

"Trevor." Neville said blushing.

'Yep this Neville certainly seems like the same one from my world, well as a first year any ways.' Leevi thought silently.

Leevi pulled his wand out of his pocket and raised it about to summon the toad when Hermione interrupted him.

"Ooo are you going to do magic?" She asked excitedly and then took a seat beside of

Harry who was looking at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Proceed." She said with a wide smile.

'Right.' Leevi thought.

"Accio Trevor." Leevi muttered while doing the correct wand movements.

A few seconds later they heard a loud croak as Trevor came zooming into the compartment and landed in Leevi's outstretched hand.

Every one but Christelle gaped at him in surprise.

Leevi handed the recovered toad to the wide-eyed boy, before Christelle spoke up.

"Are you two sitting with anyone else?" She asked eagerly for she wanted a chance to talk to Neville.

At their nods in the negative, Leevi invited them to sit with them, and when they left to get their things Ron gave them an annoyed look.

"Why you invite that girl? She seemed like a down right know it all." He muttered.

Internally Leevi frowned. He had almost forgotten how much Ron and Hermione seemed to dislike each other before the troll incident.

"Because I like know it alls, and they seemed nice enough." Leevi said with a barely noticeable sharper voice.

When the other two first years joined their compartment, and the trunks were stored away, formal introductions were made.

When Neville revealed his surname Hermione, Ron, and Harry became immediately excited.

Leevi looked on in pity and amusement as the three threw question after question at the boy-who-lived.

"Enough already give Neville some room to breath." Leevi said in a mildly annoyed voice.

The three immediately looked embarrassed as they realized what they had just done and then started turning nice shades of red.

Neville on the other hand gave Leevi a look of pure gratefulness, in which Leevi just gave a friendly smile back.

When the food cart came around Leevi insisted that he buy the whole load for the compartment.

Surprisingly this time around Ron didn't seem to mind sharing his sweets as much as last time, but then again it could be because the others didn't say anything about it, just thanked him politely.

Half-way through their snakes the compartment door was thrown open and Malfoy,

Goyle, and Crabbe walked in as if they owned the place.

"So it's true, what they are saying on the train, Neville Longbottom is in this compartment." Draco drawled before looking directly at the shy boy.

"So it's you is it?" Draco demanded.

At Neville's tentative nod.

Draco stepped forward and held out his hand.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said indicating behind him with his head, "and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

At the snort heard from Ron, Malfoy's head whipped around and stared at him in disgust.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are, red hair, hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley! Father always said they were like vermin, more children than they can support." Malfoy spat heatedly.

As Malfoy was speaking slowly but surly Leevi was getting madder and madder as were the other occupants in the compartment.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Harry yelled, getting to his feet.

Malfoy turned to Harry and studied him for a minute before smiling in recognition.

"What's it to you Potter? Going to go running to your blood traitor and mudblood mother?" He asked with a sneer.

That was simply to much for Leevi to let go, standing he looked at Malfoy straight in the eye.

"Malfoy you had best leave now, before you say something you'll regret." Leevi said in a voice that promised pain and suffering if the boy did not comply.

Malfoy took a step back looking between Harry and Leevi.

"Another Potter, eh? You honestly think that you can scare me?" Draco demanded uncertainly, for he did not know that the Potters had twins.

Leevi gave a sadistic grin before answering.

"A Potter no, but a Maximus yes." His eyes glinted in suppressed anger.

Draco snarled in response, truth was he was confused for he had never heard of the Maximus family.

Christelle sighed in annoyance before taking out her wand.

"Honestly enough of this." She yelled before waving her wand causing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to go flying out of the compartment and crash in to the wall outside.

With another wave of her wand the door silently shut.

Every body turned to stare in amazement at Christelle who was calmly replacing her wand, except for Leevi who was scowling slightly.

"But how?" Hermione sputtered out in shock, for a minute forgetting that they could get in trouble for fighting.

Christelle looked nonchalant. "How what?" She asked in a puzzled voice.

Hermione blinked before deciding to rephrase her question more clearly.

"How did you do that? That magic should be beyond what a first year should be able to do." She exclaimed shrilly.

Even Harry who had seen his cousins doing magic this summer looked impressed.

"Oh, that, nothing important. Leevi and I have been studying magic for awhile back in the states." Christelle said dismissively.

Ron looked put out by this. "That's not fair, my mum wouldn't let me learn magic until I started Hogwarts, said it was illegal." He muttered darkly.

Leevi laughed at that. "Well it is, here in the United Kingdom any ways. Back in the States things are more lenient, especially where we grew up."

Neville looked curious at that, "You're Americans?"

"Yes we were born in the States, but our parents were British, hence why we are attending Hogwarts." Christelle said while petting Damon.

Just as Hermione was about to ask something a voice came over the system and announced that they would be arriving in ten minutes. The announcement sent the nervous first years in a panic trying to quickly change in to their robes.

When they finally arrived they left their belongings on the train and made their way over to a familiar voice calling for first years.

Leevi and Christelle grinned at each other as Hagrid came into their view.

He was just how they remembered him to be, so when he looked down and said a cheerful hello, they replied likewise.

Walking along the trail to the lake Leevi could here Hermione whispering facts about Hogwarts to a very annoyed Ron, who looked both interested at the facts but disliking the source they came from.

When they got to the boats Leevi quickly joined the boat Hermione was in, not wanting her to be the one left out since there was only four to a boat. So the other four jumped in another boat and waited for them to begin their journey across the great lake.

Harry saw a giant tentacle emerge from the surface and he immediately tried to touch it. Christelle quickly grabbed him, saving him from a very embarrassing swim, while Ron snickered at him.

When Hogwarts finally came into view Leevi heard gasps from all around him and internally chuckled at their childish wonder. It was true, Hogwarts was a sight to behold, but one he had gotten used to years ago.

As they got out of the boat and followed Hagrid to the front door, Ron slipped beside of Leevi muttering the whole time.

Grinning Leevi turned to Ron and whispered, "Ron do you really think it is wise to be saying all of that right before you are tested for your house?

At that Ron shut up and went green, just as the door was opened to reveal a stern looking woman.

Everything from there until the sorting started went just as he remembered, except for the fact that Malfoy was glaring at Christelle instead of Leevi.

Even the song was the same!

Everything went exactly as last time, sorting wise, except to Leevi's pity Neville's name was called. The whispering that followed the nervous boy to the front annoyed Leevi who had always hated the whispering and pointing.

After a few minutes with the hat on the brim opened wide and yelled out GRYFFINDOR! Leevi smiled relieved but was annoyed to see the look on Dumbledore's face, almost as if he had won a prize.

If Leevi hadn't already decided what house to be in he would have done something drastic to wipe that smile off the old man's face.

After Malfoy was placed in Slytherin it was Christelle's turn to be sorted.

In their original world Luna had been a Ravenclaw, but was treated as an outcast and did not have any friends or alliances there. They had already decided to per sway the sorting hat to place them both in Gryffindor, and knowing the hat as they did in their past was certainly brownie points to them.

It seemed as if Christelle was debating with the hat, and Leevi was in the right mind to just curse the damn thing and be done with it, if it tried to disagree with him.

Finally after thirty more seconds of debate the hat finally yelled its' decision. GRYFFINDOR! The red and gold table clapped enthusiastically for Christelle as she went and sat beside Neville grinning widely.

"Maximus, Leevi." Professor McGonagall called out.

Leevi strolled confidently forward and placed the hat on his head. Unbeknownst to him Dumbledore sat up straighter and looked on in extreme interest.

'Hmmm what do we have here?' The sorting hat asked sorting through his thoughts.

'I would suggest that anything you see in there you keep private.' Leevi thought calmly.

'Of course, everything is totally confidential.' It replied vaguely.

'Now where shall we put you?'

'Gryffindor, like we decided, after all it is the best place for me to work.' Leevi thought back.

'Trying to take away Albus' support I see.' The amused hat muttered.

'How Slytherin of you.'

'I'd put him in Gryffindor if I was you.' A new voice came, and the sorting hat visiblely jumped causing some of the on lookers to chuckle.

'WHO WAS THAT?' The hat demanded.

Leevi and the 'other' voice started to silently chuckle.

'Don't worry about it, just my familiar Melton.'

'Fine then have it your way, but I still say you would have done great in Slytherin.' The hat sighed before yelling out, GRYFFINDOR!

Neville, Christelle and Hermione clapped very loudly along with the rest of the table.

Walking over to his friends Leevi chanced a glance at Dumbledore and frowned, for the headmaster was leaning back in his chair smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

Soon after that Harry and Ron joined the Gryffindor ranks and everything was as it should be.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore rose to his feet to give his beginning of year speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The older students cheered as most of the first years looked around confused until they noticed that food had magically appeared on the platters in front of them.

Leevi quickly reached forward and piled his plate with all of his favorites, as Harry and Christelle did like wise.

As the meal progressed the conversation led to the students families. All the others bought Leevi's and Christelle's story with out a question.

About half-way through the meal a very sheepish looking Remus Lupin walked in through the Great Hall doors. Talk immediately died down as heads turned to look at the later comer.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and gave a jovial smile and spread his arms wide.

"Students may I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor R. J. Lupin, I hope that you make him feel welcomed during his stay at Hogwarts."

There was a polite round of applause in which Harry stood up and whistled for Moony, which earned him a scowl from Snape in return.

Remus calmly made his way up to the head table and took his sit besides Professor Sprout.

Leevi raised his eyes in concentration and looked at Christelle who was already looking at him. They shared a significant look as the buzz of talk picked up again.

'Where was Quirrell? Why wasn't he here? This would change everything! The whole time line and all the events!' Silently Leevi cursed to himself, as the deserts disappeared off of the table.

Leevi barely paid attention as Dumbledore's voice rang out in the hall, until a familiar phrase caught his ears. "And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'So the Sorcerer's Stone was still here then? That is certainly interesting; at least I know what they are hiding this time around with out searching for it.'

After the feast the first years followed Percy up to the Gryffindor common room.

Leevi and Christelle walked with the other first years trying to appear as if they had no clue where they were going. Over all the pair were very happy with the developments of their plans for this world.

When Christelle found out that Neville was the boy-who-lived in this world she was initially worried that he'd be totally different from the Neville of their world, but so far this Neville seemed just like theirs.

Leevi wondered who Neville had been raised by since both his parents and grandmother died in the attack on his house by Voldemort. He had read a few interesting things about the boy-who-lived, but didn't give them any credit since he knew the kind of trash people would write to make a buck.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Just as they turned into the corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room Peeves appeared out of thin air and began to throw sticks at the students. Leevi pulled out his wand, pointed it at the annoying poltergeist, and whispered where no one could hear him.

Suddenly Peeves was thrown back several feet and turned a revolting shade of pink that had the other first years laughing at its horribleness.

For a minute Peeves looked too shocked to do anything, but shaking his head he glared at Percy and threw the rest of his sticks at the prefect, hitting him up-side the head.

Muttering angrily the ghost raced off plotting his revenge against the prefect, for he was the only one with enough training to have turned him pink!

Percy had conflicting emotions on his face. On one hand he was glad some one had put the terrible poltergeist in its' place, and on the other was utter confusion, for he hadn't a clue where the spell had came from.

He was saved from his confusion when a pretty black hair girl smiled at him in awe.

"That was amazing you made that mean ghost go away!" The girl said in amazement and respect.

Percy puffed out his chest in pride and gave his most charming smile that nearly made Leevi burst out laughing, and caused Ron to scowl.

"Think nothing of it! After all I am a prefect and can easily handle those little annoyances. Now children on to the common room." Percy replied pompously.

The children followed till they were in the common room, given directions on their sleeping arrangement, and had answered any questions.

When they were finally dismissed Leevi and Harry said their goodbyes to Christelle and Hermione and then raced up the stairs to their new dorm, which once again was Leevi's old one.

With a satisfied jump he landed on his old bed, he was about to drift off to sleep when somebody suddenly called his name.

"Hey Leevi come here for a minute!"

Leevi cracked an eye open and looked for the sound of the voice. Harry was waving him frantically over to where his trunk was, so Leevi rolled out of the bed and walked over to see what he wanted.

"What?" Leevi asked keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

Harry just grinned and pulled his lid open to show Leevi the trunk's contents. There laid on top was James' invisibility cloak. Leevi grinned back as he fingered the cloak thoughtfully. He still had his cloak, but he'd have to change the color or something to avoid suspicion, least someone checks it too closely.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Harry whispered as the other boys started to crawl in bed.

Leevi had to agree with that statement. He was looking forward to doing things over again in this world, after all last time he had so much on his mind. Not that this time he didn't, he was just better prepared this time around.

Leevi grinned back at his counterpart.

"We start tomorrow."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Leevi woke up at 6:30. Every since the start of the war it had been ingrained in him to raise early to have maximum use of daylight.

So while his room mates were still slumbering away, Leevi went to take a shower and prepare for the day.

Finally he got fed up of waiting by 7:30 and decided to just wake the other boys. Going to the door he walked out and waited a second before running in gasping for breath as he yelled.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST CLASS!"

Suddenly the room came alive as the boys jumped out of their beds and started to throw on robes over their pajamas, cursing to themselves and reaching for books.

That is until Dean looked over at his alarm cloak.

"Bloody hell Harry, don't scare us like that! It's only 7:30." Dean yelled in relief.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at Dean, "I'm Harry he's Leevi." He muttered before turning towards Leevi, "Yeah what he said, don't scare us like that."

Leevi just smiled in response.

Then the boys went to shower while Leevi went downstairs to wait with a smile on his lips.

By the time the boys trudged down the stairs only Leevi was left in the common room, as the girls had went ahead.

Walking quickly down to the Great Hall the other first years were impressed that they didn't get lost at least once, which easily pleased them.

The boys followed Leevi and Harry as they made their way over to Christelle and Hermione and sat down.

"So Christelle, Hermione, what do you think of your new dorm mates?" Leevi asked with an internal smirk, for he knew that they annoyed both Luna and Hermione in his world.

"Superficial, fake, annoying…" Hermione said grabbing a piece of toast.

Christelle grinned at him, "Plastic!"

Leevi just laughed when both Harry and Ron looked confused.

"Plastic?" Ron asked unsure that he wanted to hear the answer.

"Muggle thing Ron." Leevi said dismissively.

"Muggle, but I thought you were purebloods?" He responded perplexed.

"Well not that I hold much by blood any how, yes we are, but that doesn't give us an excuse to be ignorant of muggles."

Ron and Harry just shrugged and went back to their breakfast.

When Professor McGonagall came around and handed out the schedules, both Leevi's and Christelle's eyes lit up in delight, for today was going to be very amusing indeed, and they couldn't wait until Friday.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next few days passed quickly, and Leevi and Christelle made sure to do extremely well in their classes, but nothing that would be considered alarming.

If a teacher questioned them on it they would simply say that their parents taught them when they lived in America, and since that wasn't illegal the teachers would just accept it.

Surprisingly enough Harry did extremely well also; Leevi thought it must be his pranks that gave him a boost up.

Ron however, did just the same as last time, except that he was learning much more quickly with the groups help.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were quickly becoming fast friends once again with the twins. So much so that Ron had actually gone a whole day with our commenting on Hermione's know it all attitude, which surprised the rest of them.

Christelle and Neville were getting on famously, but he could tell that Christelle's forwardness and protectiveness over the boy-who-lived made the boy a bit nervous.

By the time Friday rolled around the group were very happy with their lives at Hogwarts.

Sitting down Leevi heard Harry ask a question that he knew the answer to with out even having to look it up.

"So Ron what do we have this morning?" Harry asked grabbing a piece of toast.

Grabbing his crumpled time table Ron looked down and frowned.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

Christelle looked over and Leevi and grinned.

They had a plan for the very unfortunate potions master.

On their way out of the Great Hall Leevi pulled Harry to the side and started to whisper quickly in his ear. By the time he had stopped whispering Harry was grinning like the cat that got the Carney. He nodded once to Leevi who handed him a piece of candy, and then walked off to the hospital wing.

After he was gone Leevi put a concealment charm over his scar and headed off towards the dungeons for a little revenge.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Snape called roll he stopped at the name Maximus, Leevi and looked around the class.

"Tut tut. What's this, Mr. Maximus missed the first day of potions? Well that will cost him ten house points and a detention." Snape drawled with a sneer to his lips.

Christelle raised her hand and left it in the air patiently waiting for the git to call on her.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the protruding hand.

"You have something to add Miss Maximus?" Snape asked dangerously.

"Well Professor, Leevi had to go to the hospital wing to see the nurse." Christelle said politely.

"Well he should have been sick on some one else's time, unless you'd like to attend detention with your brother you will hold your tongue." Snape sneered.

The Gryffindors in the room muttered angrily, causing Snape to subtract even more points.

Finally the potions master came to a name he nearly spat out.

"Potter, Harry!"

The black-haired green-eyed boy merely looked up at the professor.

"Yes, sir?" He asked politely.

"Our new…celebrity. No doubt just as pig-headed as your father." Snape spat with distaste.

Malfoy was smirking as his godfather went on about the elder Potter.

Personally Snape was impressed that the Potter brat had yet to say anything back, and looked almost impassive. Time for a new tactic.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"It makes a sleeping potion so strong it is called the Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape raised an eye brow. 'The Potter brat just got lucky.'

"Potter where would you look if I told you to get me a bezoar?" Snape smirked, that was fourth year material there was no way that brat had read that far ahead.

"The stomach of a goat, sir." Came the non-pulsed response.

Malfoy was staring at Potter with a look of great dislike on his face, a look mirrored by the potions master.

The Gryffindor's around Harry looked at him in amazement, except for Christelle and Hermione. The later of which looked slightly put out that some one besides her knew the answer.

Now Snape was practically fuming.

"Potter! What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked smugly for there was no way Potter would know that, since there wasn't a difference.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"There isn't a difference sir; they are the same plant that also is called aconite."

One more question for the brat.

"Potter, what are runespoor eggs used to make?"

"The eggs of the runespoor are used for making potions which enhance mental ability, sir!" The boy answered easily.

Snape by now had turned a nasty shade of red. Turning around he yelled, "Well why aren't you all writing this down?"

He missed the smirk the boy made behind his back, as he began his lesson.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the lesson was over in which all the Gryffindors made perfect potions (oddly enough) Harry ran all the way to the hospital wing before any of his friends could pull him to the side.

He quickly walked in and over to a bed with a black haired boy on it, who was holding a cloth to his bleeding nose.

Grinning he nodded to the boy who popped a piece of candy in his mouth causing his nose to stop bleeding.

Leevi waved his hand causing the concealment charm to repel.

"So how'd it go? Did you put the bat in his place? Come on Leevi tell me!" Harry nearly whined jumping off of the hospital bed as he did so.

"Did you get a note from the nurse saying you were here the whole class period?" Leevi asked ignoring the questions.

"Yep?" Harry said pulling out the note and handing it to Leevi.

"Great come on before she comes back and makes you drink something nasty." Leevi said as he started to make his way to the door.

Harry quickly followed him.

As they passed out of the door, Harry demanded that Leevi tell him what happened, which he did. By the time that Leevi was finished Harry was laughing at pulling one over on Snape, and looking in awe at the fact that Leevi knew all those potion questions.

Harry fervently hoped that Snape would never attempt to question him on potions again.

"So you have a detention?" Harry asked turning towards his cousin.

Leevi in return just smirked, "We'll see." He muttered before starting for the Great Hall for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Leevi was to have detention with the over grown bat that night after dinner, until eleven that night. No doubt Snape would be even nastier for the fact that Leevi looked just like James Potter.

Since he had the afternoon free he decided to set his plan into motion.

After leaving his friends in the common room he made his way to Professor's McGonagall's office to have a little chat, after all having Minerva as an alley at school would only work to his advantage. Many people did not know that Minerva was very protective and almost motherly to her students. If she thought it appropriate she would bend over backwards to help a student, something Leevi was counting on.

Leevi knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and looked perplexed for a minute at the first year in front of her.

"May I help you Mr.…?" She asked pausing for a minute trying to figure out if he was Harry or Leevi.

"Leevi Maximus professor." Leevi said politely inclining his head in acknowledgement.

"Of course Mr. Maximus you and Mr. Potter look so alike I have trouble telling you apart." The transfiguration mistress said.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Maximus?" Minerva asked peering over her glasses.

Leevi gave a polite but charming smile at the older woman.

"Actually Professor I would like to discuss with you my schooling if that would be alright with you?"

McGonagall was taken back for she did not expect for the boy to want to discuss his schooling so soon. True he was a complete natural at her art, as was his sister, but she had the feeling he was holding back potential wise.

"Come in Mr. Maximus." Minerva said with a smile.

Leevi walked in and waited to be told to take a seat; after all he wanted to stay on the professor's good side.

"So Mr. Maximus, what would you like to discuss about your education?" McGonagall asked pouring two cups of tea.

"Well I was wondering if I could maybe get some more advanced tutoring. I know much of the stuff already taught in class, so I was wondering if someone would be able to teach me how to use transfiguration in other ways." Leevi said taking the offered cup.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at that statement. 'Already knew most of the transfiguration taught here?'

"Mr. Maximus what kind of transfiguration would you like to learn?" McGonagall asked taking a sip of tea.

The boy in front of her looked thoughtful.

"Well I suppose using it in dueling and such. It would be useful to be able to transfigure something in to shields and such." Leevi said wistfully.

Minerva raised her eyes at that answer. True you could use transfiguration in dueling, but a first year should not be ready for such a task.

"Mr. Maximus I highly doubt that you would be able to perform that type of transfiguration at this time. You are very gifted at transfiguration, but to use it in a duel would take years of training and practice."

"I understand that professor, I have been home schooled for many years now, and I believe I can manage such tasks. Would you be willing to test my skill sometime?" Leevi asked looking at his watch. "As it is dinner right now and I would not wish to make you miss your supper."

McGonagall looked at the boy sharply it was true that she was extremely curious at the boys skill, but she was still doubtful that he could perform such magic.

"Very well Mr. Maximus come to my office after diner and I will test your skill then." Minerva said while finishing off her tea.

She watched the boy as he smiled gratefully and was about to agree before he lost the expression to be replaced with one of disappointment.

"I am sorry professor, but I have detention with Professor Snape after dinner tonight, perhaps another time that would be convenient for you?" Leevi asked in a hopeful voice.

McGonagall's eyes shot up at the mention of detention, for young Leevi did not strike her as the type to deserve a detention, but then again Severus always did have it in for her students.

"Why do you have detention with Professor Snape?" She asked peering over her glasses with narrowed eyes.

The boy shifted in his seat with a confused expression on his face.

"Well I missed class because I was in the hospital wing." He muttered softly.

Minerva narrowed her eyes even more.

"Did Professor Snape that you were in the hospital wing?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yes my sister informed him when he was taking role, and I delivered the note saying I was there afterwards."

Minerva's lips went the tightest Leevi had ever seen them go before and internally he smirked.

"I will personally talk to Professor Snape and see about this misunderstanding." Professor McGonagall said in a firm voice.

"Actually madam I think that would just cause the situation to worsen, Uncle James informed me that Professor Snape and he has a bad history together. If Professor Snape thinks that I am getting special attention from you it may cause him to become more hostile towards me, my sister, and cousin." Leevi said with a frown, "I think it would be best to just do the detention, after awhile hopefully he'll get bored and leave me alone."

Minerva simply stared at the young boy with the mature thought he had just shown.

"Very well Mr. Maximus, but if he causes you anymore trouble please let me know, unfair treatment of a student simply because a petty childhood rivalry should not happen." McGonagall stated with narrowed eyes, "As for when I can test you on your skills I will schedule you for tomorrow afternoon at two."

Leevi immediately perked up at that statement and walked with the transfiguration teacher down to the Great Hall.

After dinner, in which Minerva kept throwing Snape dirty looks, Leevi headed off to the dungeons much to the anger of his group of friends. The only ones that didn't seem affected were Christelle and Hermione, the first because she almost felt sorry for Snape and the later because she simply didn't know whether Leevi deserved the detention or not.

Leevi patiently waited outside the Potions classroom until he was called in by Professor Snape.

As he walked in Snape looked at him in something akin to hate and snarled out, "Potter what do you think you are doing here?"

Leevi raised his eyes at the tone of voice Snape used, but other than that showed no emotion. He had to admit even in his dimension Snape hadn't hated him with such passion right off. The death of his parents and the incarceration of Sirius must have done much to ease the tension in Snape back in his original world.

"I am sorry sir, but my name is Leevi Maximus, you assigned me a detention for tonight." Leevi said politely trying not to look directly into Snape's eyes.

"Potter do not lie to me, or you'll have another detention!" Snape spat with distaste clearly evident in his voice.

Snape eyed the boy disbelief that this could be any one but Potter. He had just seen the brat today, and was the spitting image of that irritating James Potter. Just as big headed as his father, thinking HE would fall for his little prank. Severus was many things, but stupid was not one of them; he knew the boy in front of him was Harry Potter.

Snape was just about to take away house points for the boy's lying tongue when a nock came upon his door.

Sending a death glare at the boy he called out for the person to come in.

Snape was almost startled when Minerva McGonagall walked through the door and started towards his desk.

"Ah Severus I was hoping to talk to you about…" She trailed off as she saw the black haired boy close to Snape's desk.

"Ah I am sorry Severus I didn't know you were talking to a student, I could leave and let you finish your conversation with Mr. Maximus if you wish?" Minerva said in a calm voice.

Snape's only sign of surprise was a slightly risen eyebrow. 'Damn the brat is really Maximus! Why in Hades does he look so much like that idiot?'

"No I was just finishing with Mr. Maximus here." Snape said with a death glare at the boy. "He was just on his way out."

As much as he disliked letting the Gryffindor go, he could hardly explain to McGonagall why he had given the boy detention in the first place. As the boy left he promised himself he would get the boy at a later date, any one who looked that much like Potter deserved to be punished.

Leevi walked down the hallway very thoughtful about the future. So far everything was going relatively well and on track as far as his plans went just a few bumps here and there. As he was about to turn down a secrete passageway he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Reacting on pure instincts he grabbed the hand and twisted while he pulled out his wand and aimed it at his 'attacker'. Leevi came face to face with Remus Lupin's startled face, and quickly dropped the twisted arm.

"Oh I am so sorry Professor Lupin; I didn't know that it was you." Leevi said with a blush, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of his surrogate fathers.

Remus didn't show how startled he truly was just gave a calming smile to young Leevi while he rubbed his sore wrist.

"No harm done Leevi I was hoping to talk to you for a few minutes." Moony said with a smile as he began to lead the way to his office. Once they got there Remus indicated a chair in front of his desk which Leevi took while he looked around the office.

His eyes narrowed on a shaking wardrobe in the far corner while Remus made some tea.

"Ah nothing to worry about just a…" Moony began but Leevi finished for him.

"Boggart."

Lupin looked up a bit surprised, but he didn't let it show.

"Yes a boggart, you've heard of them?" He asked slightly curious.

Leevi thought for a minute, he had supposedly grown up in a magical household so it would not be odd that he knew what a boggart was. So he merely nodded at the question.

"Nasty things boggarts almost as bad as the real things." Leevi said with a frown while he took a cup of tea.

Remus could only nod his head in agreement, boggarts were horrible creatures.

"So Leevi, I wanted to see how you were liking Hogwarts, James and Lily were somewhat disappointed that you didn't write to them yet." Lupin said with a smile.

"Well I haven't written because I figured you'd be reporting to them, so what's the point of writing? Besides what would I say, what house I got in and what classes I like?" Leevi muttered while taking a sip of tea, thankfully Lupin still used tea bags.

"As for Hogwarts, it's great, it's like coming home. Classes are good, I guess, a bit easy, but most of the teachers are fair and all."

Remus looked thoughtful as the boy spoke. It was true that he was reporting on all the kids, James was highly disappointed that Harry had yet to pull a prank. While Lily was proud at how well they were doing.

"Do you not enjoy living with Lily and James?" Remus asked thinking about the home comment Leevi made.

Leevi decided to be somewhat truthful when answering Remus' question.

"It's not that I don't like living with them it's more the fact that I am an intruder. As much as I want them to be my family, they just can't. They will never be my parents even though they are the perfect replacements." Leevi said with a sad smile.

It was true, he wanted James and Lily to be his parents, but they had a son already. Besides it would not be safe to pull them into his fight in the future. They would need to be kept in the dark about many of his activities.

After Leevi left Remus Lupin sat back in his chair to think things over. He felt something akin to pity for Leevi Maximus, the boy had just lost his family, forced to live in an unfamiliar country with a family he didn't know, and come to a school he had never seen before.

Remus could sympathize with his feelings of intruding in some one else's life, for he felt that way much of the time owing to his condition. The fact that Leevi was so jumpy hadn't escaped him either, his arm was bruised where the boy had grabbed it.

Lupin wondered what would cause a boy to be so guarded, and protective almost as if he expected to be attacked. This more than anything worried Remus. He vowed to himself that he would keep a closer eye on the first year and be there for him if the boy ever wanted to talk. Remus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, this year was going to be a long one.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was lying on his bed waiting for his cousin to come back from detention. They hadn't even been there a week and Leevi was already beating him in the detention score…Padfoot would be so disappointed. He pulled out the notebook Sirius had given him before he left for school. The book went in depth of all the pranks the Marauders pulled during their time at Hogwarts. As he began to read a prank Leevi walked in the room and made his way over to his bed.

"Leevi what are you doing here, I thought you had detention until eleven?" Harry asked looking up from his book.

"Did I? Well it would seem that Professor Snape let me out early." Leevi said with a smirk.

"Why what did you do to him?" Harry asked eagerly, leaning forward as if Leevi was about to tell him something amazing.

Internally Leevi smirked. "Why do you think I did anything? He simply dismissed me when Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to him."

Harry just blinked in response, "Right Leevi…"

"Well I was wanting to talk to you about our group."

Leevi raised an eyebrow, "Our group?"

"Yes OUR pranking group!" Harry yelled indignantly.

"Oh that group." Leevi said with a smile.

"Don't you think we should get Christelle before we start making any decisions?"

Harry nodded and was about to start towards the door when Leevi stopped him with his hand.

'Melton are you with Christelle right now?' Leevi thought to his familiar.

'Yes what do you want?' Melton asked in an amused voice.

'Tell her to meet me and Harry in the room of requirements.'

Harry was looking at Leevi questioningly, "Um Leevi what are you going?"

"Nothing, hold on grab your cloak and we'll go." Leevi said as he started for the door.

"Go where? It's still before curfew?" Harry asked confused.

Leevi just raised an eyebrow at the questions and walked out of the dorm.

Harry quickly grabbed his cloak, shoved it in his pocket, and ran after his cousin.

Harry and Leevi were padding along to their destination when they heard a shuffling behind them. Leevi knew what/who it was, but Harry spun around and started looking wildly about.

"Leave it Harry; we have to hurry so come on." Leevi said as he led the worried boy to the seventh floor.

Behind them crept an invisible Remus Lupin, wondering where the two first years could be off to at this time of night.

When they reached the seventh floor they were greeted by the site of a large wooden door. Leevi turned the large brass handle and pushed the door open. The room that met their eyes resembled the Potters' library, even down to the finely polished table in the corner. Christelle was sitting in a comfy armchair with a book in one hand and a butterbeer in the other.

Harry's eyes widened comically as he took in the room's appearance.

"Where are we, and why does it look like my library?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"We are in the room of requirement or the come and go room." Christelle said with a grin and motioned for the boys to take a seat.

"The what? How did you find this place?" Harry asked looking around in wonder.

Leevi and Christelle exchanged a quick glance before answering.

"Well Harry you act like my father never went to Hogwarts. We didn't find it, he told us about it and where to find it when we were seven." Leevi replied with a shrug.

"Wicked, I don't think the Marauders ever found this room, or they would have surely told me about it." Harry said after he took a seat.

"So why is it called the room of requirement?" He asked as he took a butterbeer that was on the table.

"Well the room provides anything you could need." Christelle responded while petting Damon.

"How does it provide something that I need?" Harry asked confused.

Leevi in return just smiled, "Observe cousin of mine!"

Holding out his hand he thought about how much he would want a Bloody Marry, and was very satisfied when one appeared in his hand. Taking a sip he grinned in delight at the missed taste, totally missing Harry's astonishment.

"So I just wish for it and the room provides it?" He asked with an evil glint to his eye.

"Yes the room provides whatever you want, but the downside is that you can't take it out of the room." Christelle said with a smile.

At the answer Harry looked down trodden, "Darn I was hoping for some pranking material."

Christelle thought for a minute and the table filled with prank books, both magical and muggle, some even personal journals about pranks.

Harry's eyes lit up as he scanned some of the titles.

"Don't worry Harry, we have everything we need right here." Christelle smirked.

As Leevi finished off his drink of choice, he rapped the table to gain the other two occupant's attention.

"Right now the reason we are here is because Harry wanted to discuss our group." Leevi said with a grin.

Harry sat up straight and looked at his cousin with a very serious expression. "I think we need to decide a name for our group, and embark on a welcoming prank, to introduce us to the school."

"Are we going to be the only ones in the group, or are we going to invite others later?" Christelle asked looking at Leevi.

Harry looked at Leevi as well.

"Well I think we should eventually invite Neville, Ron, and Hermione to join. Neville is extremely loyal and will be good back up later, Ron is great with strategy, and Hermione is a bloody genius. What more do I need to say?" Leevi said slowly.

Harry looked thoughtful, "Don't you think that is too many people? The more people we have the worst our chances are at getting away with the pranks."

"Actually no, think about it. Neville is the boy-who-lived, who would think to contradict him? Ron is a well ok maybe he is obvious, but Hermione is the role model student. You are the son of a prankster, while Leevi and I will have a reputation of hard working students that teachers can rely on. No one would suspect Leevi, Hermione and me pulling any pranks, and if we give you and the others alibis then you will be let off the hook." Christelle replied logically.

Harry stared open mouthed and realized she was right.

"How are we going to get Hermione to join the group? You know how she is about rules?" Harry asked, sure that they would not have an answer for that.

"Well Hermione loves to learn, and anything that will help her in her school work she will jump at. We'll just tell her that we will be doing advance spell work, potions, and charms. The fact that we are breaking rules will be unimportant compared to the educational value." Leevi said with a smile and chuckle, remembering back in the old days he would let Hermione take his cloak so that she could get books our of the restricted section.

"Well ok since that is settled, what are we going to do for the group name and nicknames?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well how did the Marauders choose their nicknames?" Christelle inquired as if she didn't already know the answer.

Harry was about to blurt out the answer when he stopped and licked his lips.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone anything I tell you about the marauders?" Harry asked glancing around the room.

"We are in the same group, we are family. You have nothing to worry about." Christelle assured him quickly.

"Well the Marauders chose their nicknames by their animagious forms." Harry said quickly, but then looked downcast, "They had to wait until they were in sixth year though."

"Well maybe." Leevi said thoughtfully, "I think I've heard of a spell that will tell you what your animagious form is."

"Hold on let me check." Leevi said while thinking about what he needed.

A book appeared in front of him titled, "What Kind of Beast Are You?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the title as Leevi flipped through the book quickly.

After about five minutes of searching he let out a triumphant yell and pulled out his wand.

"So who wants to go first?" He asked with a grin.

Harry quickly jumped to his feet in excitement. He was finally going to know his animagious form. As long as it wasn't a rat he'd be delighted with it.

"Trouveur de bête." Leevi whispered as he jabbed his wand at Harry.

Suddenly a shadow of a jaguar jumped out of Harry's chest and started to prowl the room as if it was searching for something.

After a few minutes the jaguar seemed to gaze at Harry before it ran and jumped at the boy, falling back into his chest as it did so.

"Well that was interesting." Christelle murmured.

"Was that spell in Latin?" Harry asked as he took his seat looking thrilled.

"No it said in the book that it was currently made by a Frenchman." Leevi said. What he didn't say the spell would be invented in five years.

Christelle went next and a Red Wolf bounded out and started to give a silent howl. The wolf was extremely beautiful with it's coloration as tawny-cinnamon mixed with gray and black. The wolf sniffed around a bit before walking back over to Christelle and leaning on her legs, before it to disappeared.

When Christelle preformed the charm on Leevi however they were all shocked when not one, but two different cats jumped out.

The first was a magnificent Snow Leopard, and the second was a smaller Caracal.

The leopard lay on the ground while the Caracal playfully pounced around it trying to get it to move. Leevi could only stare open mouthed as the leopard finally smacked the smaller cat back towards Leevi and followed it. When they finally disappeared the three just sat in silence for a minute.

"Well that was certainly interesting also." Harry finally muttered in disbelief.

Leevi grunted in agreement with wide eyes.

"So do you think we should make our nicknames or wait?" Harry asked looking towards his cousins.

"I think we should just wait and think about our nicknames, but I think we should go ahead with the group name." Christelle said flipping through a prank book.

"What about 'The Pranksters?" Harry asked.

"Too unoriginal." Christelle muttered not even looking up from her book.

"Mad Muggles?"

"Not muggles."

"Fantastic Five?"

"There's going to be at least six of us."

"The Darkness!"

"We are not particularly dark." She answered turning a page.

"The Untouchables?"

"Too…hmmm that might work. Leevi?" Christelle asked looking up.

"No reminds me of comic heroes." Leevi muttered still distracted.

"We need to choose a name that will describe how we go about things."

"The Invisibles?"

"No!"

"Bloody Hell I give up!" Harry finally yelled out irritated, crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

Leevi looked up amused at his cousin's antics.

"How about the Phantoms?" Christelle finally asked with a grin.

"After all no one will know that it is us doing it. We'll make sure that they never see us do it, almost as if we weren't there at all."

Both Leevi and Harry smirked.

"Actually that name does have a nice ring to it. Phantoms!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. "For good measure why don't we call ourselves the Bloody Phantoms?"

Leevi chuckled, "Well I do suppose some people will curse us for our pranks, might as well make it difficult for them…damn those bloody Bloody Phantoms!"

"So we are all agreed then?" Christelle asked with a pleased smile, shutting the book and throwing it back in the pile.

The boys nodded their heads and the trio soon left the room under the invisibility cloak.

The reign of the Bloody Phantoms had begun!


	12. Chapter 12

Remus Lupin was surprised when the two first years navigated their way to the seventh floor corridor, well actually Leevi led and Harry followed. This was unusual because the two had only been there a week; most of the first years still had trouble finding their common rooms and the Great Hall. He quietly followed them along sure that they hadn't heard him. He was shocked to see a wooden door that had never been there before.

The two boys quickly made their way through the door and closed it behind them before Remus had the chance to follow. Creeping forward he tired to turn the handle but found it locked, so he leaned his ear against the door but couldn't hear anything. Frowning he backed away from the door and sat down in the shadows waiting for the children to come back out.

Just as he was about to pull out a book he heard the door open and close. Looking up he didn't see anyone, but could hear feet shuffling along the stone floor.

"Gosh Leevi your breath stinks what did you drink?" Remus heard the loud voice of Harry ask.

"Shhh keep it down genius." Christelle muttered.

"Bloody Mary, haven't had one since I got to England. It was long overdue." Leevi answered back. "Now come on and keep your voice down or Filch will catch us before we reach the common room."

Remus waited until they were out of hearing distance before he moved towards the door and pushed it open, he was surprised to see a room with all kinds of items spread all over the place. Looking around in confusion at the piles upon piles of random items he picked up a book and looked at the cover, "Where to Find Anything." Frowning Remus put the book in his pocket and walked out of the door and back towards his office.

Meanwhile Harry, Leevi, and Christelle were creeping along the corridor back towards the common room. He sorely wanted to use the secrete passageways, but knew that it would look suspicious if he knew too many of them, after all he had only been there for a week. As they turned the corner onto the third floor corridor faint footsteps could be heard.

"Shh come on let's see who that is." Christelle whispered and started to move in the directions of the footsteps.

Leevi quickly covered Harry's mouth as he was about to blurt out something.

"Keep quiet." Leevi hissed and pulled him along.

Walking a short distance they saw that a door was slightly ajar, a door Leevi recognized very well.

Motioning for them to stop Leevi unwound Melton from his left arm and put him on the ground where the snake turned invisible and started to move towards the door. Once the snake passed through the door it sent Leevi feed back through their mind link.

'It's the potion's master.'

'What is he doing?' Leevi asked.

'Trying to avoid the three headed dog, he's also trying to kill it.'

Leevi frowned at the knowledge; it would seem that Snape was a traitor for longer than they ever knew in his home dimension.

'Is Fluffy in any trouble?' He asked worried knowing how much Hagrid loved the dog.

'He should be fine.' Melton answered before starting to laugh hysterically.

The three first years froze when they heard a pained cry come from the room followed by angry cursing. A cloaked man quickly came limping out of the room, slammed the door and threw a simply lock on it.

Cursing and liming the man quickly made his way down the corridor and back to the dungeons.

Harry released a breath that he had been holding, "What was that all about?"

"Doesn't matter, hold on a minute." Leevi replied as he went to the door and opened it to retrieve his bonded. To his surprise Fluffy didn't even growl at him, if anything the dog looked happy to see him.

"Melton what did you do to Fluffy?" Leevi enquired curiously.

'I didn't do anything, just talked to him; he is awful lonely up here all by himself with out any one to talk to.' Melton thought back.

Leevi grinned thinking that this could work to his advantage. Having Melton stay with Fluffy would not only help him get past the dog if he had to, but Melton could also alert him to any trouble the stone was in.

'I agree.' Came the smug hiss from Melton.

'Fine stay here, but I'll come up every week or so with something for you to eat, don't want to starve, know do we?' Harry said sarcastically and turned to leave after giving a nod of greeting to the dog.

Walking back to Christelle and Harry he jumped under the cloak and led them back towards the Gryffindor common room.

When they finally reached it Harry pulled off the cloak and turned to his cousins.

"Ok what was all that about? Who was that man in the forbidden corridor?" He demanded.

"That cousin dear, was our esteemed potion's master, and I think we should leave it at that." Christelle said before turning and walking up to her dorm room, leaving the two boys standing there.

After a few minutes of staring Leevi pulled his counterpart towards the stairs.

"Common we need to get some sleep, I have somewhere to be tomorrow, and we have to start planning our prank.

As Remus was walking towards his office he heard angry cursing and loud walking, almost as if someone was dragging something along. He quickly hid in the shadows and watched for the person to come into view.

Soon he saw Severus come around the corner limping and leaving behind a trail of blood.

Just as Remus was about to step forward to assist Snape, the man muttered something that made him stop. "Bloody dog, how are you suppose to get past it if you have to watch all three of its' heads?"

'What was Snape doing on the third floor corridor?' Remus asked himself and resolved to talk to Dumbledore very soon as the potion's master limped out of view.

He finally made his way back to his office and private room.

Making himself a cup of tea he took a seat in front of the fire and reached his hand in his pocket for the book.

Frowning he felt around in his pocket, yet didn't feel anything. He quickly sat the tea down and stood up so that he could turn out his robe's pockets. The book was nowhere to be found. Remus was actually baffled, it was possible that he dropped the book, but he thought he would have noticed something of the sort.

Sitting back down he decided to think about what he had learnt about his young charges. He almost snorted in amusement when he realized that a Bloody Mary was an alcoholic drink. The way Leevi had spoken about it he was quiet use to drinking them, and had not had one since he had came to England. Maybe it was a good idea for the Potters to take in the children after all, young children should not be drinking at all. But something that confused Remus was the fact that he had seen no alcohol in the room that the children had been in. Perhaps they had it on them? He mused; after all he had never had a Bloody Mary and had no inkling of what went in to it.

Taking a piece of parchment out of a desk nearby, he grabbed a quill and began to write down everything he knew about the Maximus'. When he was done he frowned at the list as he realized how little he truly knew about them. Somehow they had lived with the Potters for almost a month and he hardly knew anything more about them than when they arrived. Thinking back on it now, it seems that they were always able to direct questions about themselves away from them and onto different topics about the Potter family, and friends. They did it so skillfully that no one had noticed at the time.

Glancing at the clock he finished his tea and headed for bed, perhaps a good night of rest would help him figure things out.

The next morning Leevi and Christelle were up early and already at the breakfast table when Remus walked in. There were only a few other people about this early owing to that it was a Saturday morning. When he entered and started to walk towards the teacher's table both of the twins waved politely to him and grinned. He nodded back in greeting as continued his trek.

A full forty minutes later Harry, Ron, and Neville came into the hall and took their seat next to the twins.

Grinning Leevi looked over at the scowls on their faces.

"What took you three so long?" He asked in a humored voice.

"Believe it or not we got lost." Ron muttered piling his plate as if there would be no food for the next week.

"We've been here for almost a week and have yet to be lost once!" Harry yelled grabbing some bacon and toast. "And we get lost on a Saturday!"

"The only reason we are never lost is because we follow around Leevi and Christelle, they have to have photographic memory or something." Neville replied looking for the jam.

Just as Christelle was about to agree with them a large black owl flew down and landed in her bowl of cereal.

Harry immediately recognized his family's owl and pulled it out of his cousin's food. He then untied the three letters off of its leg and handed them to their addressee.

Leevi for a minute looked shocked before shoving the letter in his pocket to read later. Christelle and Harry however tore into theirs and stared to read away, while Neville looked on wistfully, and Ron continued to shovel food into his mouth.

After Neville was finished with his breakfast Leevi said his farewells and led the-boy-who-lived out to the lake for a chat.

Once they had both sat down under the Golden Trio's favorite tree Leevi turned to Neville.

"Something bothering you Neville?" He asked in a casual voice.

"What? Why would something be bothering me?" Neville asked not meeting Leevi's eye.

"Just asking, you became oddly quiet when we received letters from the Potters." Leevi said picking up a rock and attempting to skip it across the water.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be to receive a letter from my parents. Most of the children just take it for granted that their parents will always be there for them, that they'll have a family." Neville said in a voice full of emotion and sadness.

"You didn't have a family?" Leevi asked, wondering once again who Neville was raised by.

"I have a family, but they don't like me very much." Neville said picking up a rock.

"I am a burden to them."

Leevi frowned at what he heard.

"Why don't you live with other relatives then? You're a great kid; I think that any of your relatives would feel lucky to raise you." He said with confidence.

Neville frowned in thought and a bit of hatred, "Dumbledore said it would be best that I live with them. Something to do with the protection left by my mother or something."

'Back to those useless blood wards are we?' Leevi thought to himself. After Dumbledore died in his original world Voldemort attacked the Dursleys, and surprise surprise the wards did not hold up. It would seem that even if they were blood wards they would not hold up under force because the Dursleys never wished to provide him with any decent protection. He would have been better protected at almost any wizard's home in the world, God forbid even the Malfoy's.

"Neville I'll see what I can do about that, maybe you can spend the summers at the Potters, after all they do have some pretty extensive wards." Leevi replied.

Offering his hand to Neville, Leevi helped him to his feet before the two growing friends headed back towards the castle. One hopeful for a better life, and the other seething at an old man.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Leevi,

Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor! James and I are so proud of you, Christelle and Harry. Thins here have been almost unbearably quiet for the past week. We are already looking forward to Christmas, to complete of family once again. We hope that you will write to us soon about school, classes, teachers, etc. If you ever need to talk we will always be available. However, you can always count on Remus if anything serious happens, and you need some help right away. Remus has our full trust and is like a brother to us. Be safe, have fun, and remember that we love you.-

Lily & James

Leevi re-read the letter again and again, safe in the knowledge that no one was watching him while he lay on his bed in his empty dorm room. Beside of him laid an open wooden box, of which, to the unknowledgeable onlooker, held random knickknacks, but to Leevi each item had sentimental value.

Leevi read the letter one more time before placing it in the box and replacing it in his trunk. It was the first letter his parents had ever given him, and he knew he would treasure it forever, like the Neville of his world did with the gum wrappers his mother gave him.

Christelle still had the collection and kept it in the most protected part of her trunk. He amused himself by imagining someone breaking into her trunk and only finding the gum wrappers. The look on their face would be priceless.

Glancing at his watch he saw that he had to be at McGonagall's office in twenty minutes. He would show her just enough to convince her that he was skilled enough to be able to handle the lessons. While he would 'specialize' in transfiguration, Christelle would specialize in charms; both would be useful in battle. Using his pensive he would place his memories for Christelle to review and study. Likewise he would study her private charm lessons with Flitwick.

Sighing he rubbed his head and pulled out a headache reliever from his private stash. The potion compartment in his trunk held many rare ingredients, and some that were dangerous and illegal to own. Leevi grabbed a beaker with a blue label around the neck. He quickly downed it, replaced the beaker, and closed and locked his trunk.

When he walked downstairs his friends called him over in the common room.

"Hey Leevi do you want to play a game after I finish Neville off?" Ron asked before directing his queen to take out Neville's rook who was attempting to shield itself.

"Sorry Ron, I have somewhere to be in a bit. Why don't you try your luck with Hermione?" Leevi said smirking thinking about pushing his friends together, but to his surprise Ron just scowled at his smirk.

"She's in the library studying with some of the Ravenclaws."

Noticing Leevi's confused expression Damon decided to fill him in. "The brown haired girl told the youngest red head off for bad mouthing the teachers."

"Well tell you what Ron, after dinner I promise I'll let you decimate me. Deal?" Leevi asked with a grin.

"Um sure mate." Ron muttered not breaking his concentration.

As Leevi was leaving he noticed Neville rubbing his breast bone, as if it was sore.

Shrugging he hurried to the transfiguration room.

Headmaster's office

"Ah Remus, Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked merrily, while popping one into his mouth. If he didn't already love muggles, he would start now simply for the fact that they made excellent sweets.

Letting the sour lemony taste wash over his taste buds he puckered his mouth in delight.

Remus calmly looked at the headmaster, and with long practice use declined his offer. Mentally he sighed, the headmaster never failed to offer his favorite sweets out even after Remus always rejected his offer.

Setting the bowl down on his desk Albus shuffled his papers and motioned for Remus to take a seat.

"Now my dear boy, what can I do for you today?"

"Headmaster," Remus was unsure how to approach the topic of Snape for he knew that Dumbledore trusted him.

"Did you send anyone to try and get past Fluffy?" Remus finally asked.

Dumbledore immediately became startled and looked over at one of his devices that were on the far table.

"No I did not, why?" Albus asked quickly fearing the worst.

When he saw that the device was still issuing a blue smoke he sighed in relief. The device was connected to the wards on the trapdoor under Fluffy; if the smoke turned red it would mean that someone had bypassed the dog.

"Last night when I was coming back to my office I heard someone approaching cursing heavily and sounding as if they were dragging something. I hid in the shadows not knowing who it was, but when I recognized the person and that they were limping I was about to offer my assistance when I heard something they said." Remus licked his lips and continued, "How am I suppose to watch all three of its' heads at once?"

Headmaster it is my belief that they were trying to get past the dog and it bit them. Sir, if you did not order for them to try and get pass Fluffy then we must conclude that they were trying to steal the Stone."

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair to think over the new information. It troubled him that someone in the castle that he trusted could possibly be working for Voldemort, or trying to harm the students of this school. Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Who was it that you saw Remus?"

The werewolf looked Albus right in the eyes when the headmaster opened them to peer at the younger man.

"Severus Snape."

Leevi knocked on the door and patiently waited to be called in to the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Maximus, glad you could join me today." Professor McGonagall said with a wink and small grin.

To some one who did not know Minerva that well they would not have thought that the smile meant anything, but to Leevi who was very close to Minerva in his original dimension knew that she was extremely pleased about something. If he had to guess it would have been pulling one over on Snape, Minerva had never really liked him, not even when Severus was a student.

"It's an honor to have this opportunity professor." Leevi said respectfully.

"Well you are a talented young man Mr. Maximus, and I am sure you will go far. Now shall we begin?" McGonagall asked.

McGonagall was blown away at the quality of the boy's transfiguration skills; he was already able to N.E.W.T. level work. Even if he wasn't able to work at that level she would have agreed to teach him simply because he was eager to learn, and was sharp.

"Well Mr. Maximus, I must say that I am very impressed at what you've shown me here today, and I agree that you should have private lessons to better hone your skills." McGonagall said with a proud glint to her eyes.

"Professor I don't mean to sound rude but could we please keep these lessons to ourselves?" Leevi asked not looking at Minerva. To get this to work he would to play this correctly.

"Mr. Maximus why would you want to keep our lessons secrete?" McGonagall asked confused.

Leevi pulled at the end of his robes frowning.

"Well you see professor; you do know that I live with my cousins right?"

Minerva paused in thought, "James and Lily?"

Leevi nodded. "Well I am very grateful for them taking my sister and me in, but I don't want to stick out too much in their family. One it would make me uncomfortable and two I think my younger cousins might resent it." Leevi said watching his clenched hands.

Minerva nodded her head in understanding; younger children could get jealous over the simplest things.

"Very well Mr. Maximus I will leave the responsibility of informing your family when you feel comfortable with it. However, I must inform the Headmaster that I'll give you extra lessons," She paused as Leevi whipped his head up in protest, "I understand your wish to keep this private, therefore I will not be telling him the extent of the lessons, simply that you are advanced."

Leevi nodded his head gratefully accepting this.

"Now as for your lessons, how does Tuesdays at eight sound?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It sounds perfect professor. Thank you for taking the time to see me." Leevi said before being dismissed.

He walked out of the room a lot more confident than when he had went in, something felt as if it had been lifted off his chest.

Walking down the hallway he saw Snape limping to the staff room with a sour expression on his face.

Leevi smirked and walked past the Death Eater hoping that his wound would get infected.

Snape must have felt his gloating presence because he paused and snarled out, "Five points from Gryffindor for wasting hall space Potter!"

Leevi frowned and was about to reply when someone else beat him to it.

"Really Severus, if I keep finding you punishing my students for no reason at all, I will take it up with Albus."

"Now young man you can be on your way."

Leevi nodded and quickly made his way back to the common room to hang with his friends.

The rest of the weekend was spent plotting for the Bloody Phantoms first prank on the student body.

They decided that they would pull it on Wednesday morning, but to set it in motion the three had to get a house elf on their side, and where else to enlist help than the kitchen? Since Leevi had the most contact with the house elves it was decided that he would be the one to enlist the help.

During free periods, and after dinner Leevi would hang out in the kitchens and get to know the elves, many of which he knew well in his world. They were immediately drawn and loved Leevi from the respect he showed them, and some of them were more than willing to help them in their prank, as long as it wasn't dangerous. Most of the older elves even remembered the Marauders and their pranks at the old school.

By Tuesday night the three relatives had every thing in place and just had to put in place the finishing touches.

When Harry entered the Great Hall on Wednesday morning he looked at the nearest table and grinned at the bowl of pastries that were situated every few feet. The plan was in action, and he almost laughed when he saw the students loading their plates with the pastries. Instead he went to find his partners in crime, who were eating close to the middle of the table with Hermione who had her nose in a book reading frantically.

When he sat down he grabbed the nearest plate of bacon and started loading his plate full.

Christelle looked over at him and gave Harry a slow wink and motioned with her finger to keep quiet. It wasn't long until Ron and Neville had joined the group and was eating with the rest of them.

"Ow bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed after a minute.

"Something the matter Ronald?" Christelle asked smirking at him.

"That bloody pastry bowl won't let me have two pastries." Ron muttered sticking his hand towards the bowl again, only to pull it back with a yelp.

Leevi grinned at him.

"Ron just try a different flavor, after all variety is the best."

Ron nodded and put his hand in a different pastry bowl with a grin.

Close to the end of the meal Leevi discretely waved his hand and waited for the changes to begin.

The Bloody Phantoms turned to watch their friends as their faces started to bubble and change shapes, an action that was being repeated around the hall.

Suddenly there were screams and yells of surprise as the students noticed their changes. No one was who they appeared to be, except for the people who had not touched the strawberry pastries.

Part of the plan was to get the house elves to collect human hairs from when they were cleaning and add it to the pastries along with a specialized polyjuice potion that was keyed to react when commanded. Not only were the strawberry pastries used to change appearances, but the other pastries had other properties as well.

Leevi and Harry were laughing themselves silly at Ron's appearance.

Ron was clearly Draco Malfoy, but instead of the usual slicked back blonde hair, the hair was a revolting pink, and all over the place. Ron was turning pinker by the second, from embarrassment and anger, something that clashed horribly with his hair.

"Fred, George! Look what you did to me you pricks!" Ron bellowed starting off to where he had last seen his brothers sitting, only to stop dead when he couldn't tell who was who.

'McGonagall' stood up and called for silences over the yells and accusations. After a full minute of calling for quiet McGonagall finally got sick of it and let off several loud booms from her wand. Silence fell immediately across the students.

"Now that I've reclaimed your attention, I would like to ask for the students who have caused this disruption to please step forward." McGonagall peered over her glasses in a very familiar way, but the students could see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

When no one moved McGonagall just let out a sigh.

"Very well since no one is going to enlighten us…" She trailed off as a banner fell from out of thin air with blinking lights and a loud boom.

The stunned students quickly read the sign and Fred and George looked at each other with a frown.

"Thank you for participating in our prank we hope you enjoy the results!-The Bloody Phantoms"

Whispers broke out all over the Great Hall as students tried to figure out who the Blood Phantoms are. The popular guess was soon confirmed when Snape stalked over to the Gryffindor's table and yelled out, "Weasleys!"


	14. Chapter 14

The Bloody Phantoms could barely hold in their laughter as 'Snape' berated the Weasley twins who were oddly enough changed into the Patail twins. Leevi had never before seen Snape that particular shade of red in either dimension. His smile grew wider as 'Snape's' lips tightened until they were barely visible.

Fred and George could do little more than sputter their innocence which Snape did not buy in the least. Just before the bell was set to ring 'Snape' grabbed Fred and George by the ear and started to haul them off to the headmaster's office with 'McGonagall' in tow, who had an amused smile firmly in place.

As they made their way to charms Ron muttered angrily and kept pushing the messy hair out of his face. Harry and Leevi amused themselves by pretending to be the other to confuse Ron and the others, only Christelle seemed to know what they were doing and promptly ignored them in favor of staring at Neville, who became uncomfortable at the girls staring. During the time they had been at school Neville had begun to relax around Christelle after Leevi had explained to the boy that Christelle genuinely liked him as a person and not as the boy-who-lived. Too bad that Neville was only eleven and had no intentions of returning the affection in 'that' way yet.

The charms lesson passed quickly and Leevi ditched the others as soon as he could to slip Melton some food. He grabbed some tender meat from the kitchen and some pork bones for Fluffy, feeling the dog could use a treat every once in awhile.

After stepping out of the kitchen he disillusioned himself and quickly made his way to the forbidden corridor. Sliding the door open, Fluffy began to growl but stopped immediately when he saw who it was, even going as far as wag his tail and try to lick his face in greeting. Handing each head a bone he petted him for awhile before seeking out his bonded that was sleeping in the corner.

Snorting softly Leevi nudged the green snake a bit with his foot to gain its attention. Melton only snored on, and would have continued to do so if she hadn't found herself in a puddle of cold water.

Once Leevi was sure she was awake he smirked at the poisonous snake, "What sleeping on the job are we?"

"I was not sleeping on the job per say, after all I am mainly meant to guard during the night, boy." Melton hissed with annoyance clear in her voice.

"And besides I knew it was you, if it was anyone else do you honestly think that Fluffy would have been happy? Now where is my food!"

Leevi chuckled in amusement and unwrapped the small package of meat he had for her, "I would have asked for mice, but the house elves might have found that just a tad strange, that and I know how you actually like real meat."

Melton hissed her pleasure at his selection and began to eat eagerly.

"So have we had any other interesting visitors or anything noteworthy since the bat?"

'Well the manipulative old bastard did come to check on things, unfortunately Fluffy refused to take a bite of him.' Melton thought in a disgruntled voice.

With eyes narrowed Leevi responded in a warning voice, "Honestly does he deserve that nickname? He may be manipulative but he is hardly a bastard."

'Of course he does, he is a meddlesome old coot, hopefully with out you being the boy-who-lived here he'll leave you along, but from his actions so far I'd say fat chance.'

Leevi had to agree however as much as he resented the headmaster for keeping him out of the loop in his world, he could hardly hold it against him in this one, after all like Melton said, he was not the boy-who-lived here. That and if it wasn't for the insane old man Christelle and he would never have been able to come here. Perhaps he should find some leverage here to keep the headmaster from gaining any control over him.

By 'documentation' he and his sister were both legal adults in the States and because of that it would be just as easy to do so here. He would just have to be sure to keep it all hush hush until all the paper work went through; after all it wouldn't do for Dumbledore to step in with all of his political power for the greater good of things. As an adult in England he would be able to play politics with the big boys so to speak, and perhaps swing things to help Neville out, after all the war had taught him many things, and how to play dirty politics was one of them.

Just as he was sure that he was never meant to be placed with the Dursleys, Neville was more than likely not meant to be raised by his current guardians. With that dark train of thought he turned to leave, "You're right he is a manipulative old bastard."

Leevi was on his way back to the common room lost in thought when he bumped into somebody. Before he could fall he caught his balance and instinctively pulled out his wand. Lying on the ground before him was a larger boy perhaps thirteen or fourteen with a Hufflepuff crest on the front of his robe. The boy had thick brown hair, blue eyes, and a rather fair complexion.

Leevi quickly offered him a hand up while he apologized for not looking where he was going. The boy much to his surprise smiled openly at him in a friendly manner and waved his excuses aside.

"Don't worry about it; karma is always catching up to me in odd ways like that, I'm sure it was an accident."

Leevi was a bit thrown off by his friendly/odd nature but figured that most Hufflepuffs were all just a bit odd any ways. If he was that bloody happy all the time he was certain that he would go insane, after all sometimes he just needed a good brood and he could hardly do that if he was happy.

"So I am sure you didn't mean anything about it, by the way I'm Alex Kent, third year Hufflepuff." Alex said as he held out his hand.

Leevi smiled at him in return and shook his hand, for some reason the name Kent sounded familiar to him.

"Leevi Maximus, first year Gryffindor."

"Hey I know you, well sort of anyways. My dad mentioned you, told me to show you around here." Alex said as they started to walk towards the Gryffindor dorms.

"Really and who is your father?" Leevi asked straining his memory for the name Kent.

"Met you a while back when you came to England and got on the night bus."

"Oh of course Edward Kent, I was wondering why the name Kent was sounding so familiar. In that case it is truly a pleasure to meet you. Your dad was very kind to my sister and me when we met, I do hope he is doing well?" Leevi asked in a truthful voice, for he did mean it, but he was also interested in gaining friends in all the houses, especially the older students.

"He's doing fine, well I do need to go as I was in a hurry as I ran into you, however if you ever need any help with…well…anything I'll help if I can." Alex said with a smile then he was gone.

Leevi just shook his head for a minute in amusement and headed back to the common room.

As he entered he saw the other first years crowded around the board whispering excitedly about something posted. Both Fred and George were sitting in a corner being yelled at by Percy about the prank that morning, which they were still protesting to having any involvement in; the only thing in their favor were the fact that Dumbledore believed them. Grinning he quickly made his way over to his 'group' as he had begun to call them, and asked what the up roar was about, but judging by both Hermione's and Neville's pale face he already knew. However, Harry was practically bouncing in his seat, as was Ron, Christelle simply looked bored.

"We have flying lessons this Friday!" Harry said excitedly.

"It's going to be great I haven't been on a broom in weeks, if I don't fly soon I'll lose my touch." Ron exclaimed puffing out his chest a bit, "After all I've been flying for years!"

Both Neville and Hermione seemed to shrink further in their seats as the conversation was progressing.

Noticing this Christelle decided to cheer them up a bit, "Don't worry Hermione, Neville at least the class is with the Slytherins."

How that was supposed to cheer the group up no one knew.

When Friday dawned bright and early the group made their way down to breakfast and four out of the six began to eat eagerly as usual, the other two just picked at some toast. Leevi having pity on them began explaining some useful facts about flying that actually wasn't from a book, such as how to hold your hands and how to lean. By the end of breakfast both Hermione and Neville had regained some of the color back to their faces and they were actually looking forward to the lesson some what.

When the Gryffindors made their way out to the pitch many of the Slytherins were already there and sent the lions withering glares. Leevi took particular amusement when they walked past Malfoy and his goons and they cracked their fists menacingly at them, or what would have been considered menacing if the action hadn't came from three eleven-year-olds. Christelle just grinned cheekily at them along with a small wave and a wink that caused Malfoy to blush, with embarrassment or anger the group didn't know which.

The lesson was going fairly well meaning that Neville managed to actually fly, before something went wrong. He didn't know where the spell came from, he had his suspicions, but the spell hit Harry who collided with Blaise Zabini before falling off his broom from twenty feet up. It was lucky that Leevi was quick with a wand, or Harry could have been seriously injured, however he simply got away with a broken arm.

Madam Hooch who had been helping a reluctant Slytherin at the time simply thought that Harry had fell from his broom, and quickly escorted him to the hospital wing while throwing out threats about flying while she was gone.

Christelle glared at Malfoy and his goons, preparing to go give them a piece of her mind, when Malfoy bent over and picked up an object lying in the grass. What appeared to be an expensive locket was now grasped in his hand.

"Well what do we have here?" Draco asked happily as he was about to pocket the clearly expensive item.

Zabini went pale as he saw what Malfoy had. His grandmother's locket!

Blaise quickly stepped forward and towards Malfoy, "Give me back my locket Malfoy."

The statement was in a calm voice, but clearly conveyed an implied 'or'.

"Oh I don't think so Zabini; it's really a nice locket. Tell you what I'll leave it somewhere for you to find it…how about up a tree." Malfoy said as if he were merely discussing the weather. Finishing his sentence he jumped on his broom and took off as fast as he could.

Blaise was about to follow but as he swung his leg over the broomstick a figure swept past him quickly in hot pursuit of the blond haired nuisance.

To say Malfoy was surprised when he turned around and saw not Blaise but Leevi Maximus would be an understatement, "What do you want Maximus? Sticking up for the poor defensely boy now are we?"

Leevi just rolled his eyes at the infuriating brat, what ever dimension he was in Malfoy would always be a no good death eater in his opinion.

"Wow Malfoy who knew you could talk all big, especially without your lackeys here to save your neck, not that they helped you much against a girl, eh?"

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You need to watch what you say Maximus, or you might just have an accident."

"Oh like you're about to have?" Came the non-pulsed response as Leevi let a wicked grin play across his lips and a glint enter his eyes.

Suddenly Malfoy looked extremely uncomfortable and started to look around as if Leevi's words about his lackeys just sunk in.

"Well Maximus if you want this, then catch!" Draco yelled as he threw he locket as hard as he could.

Leevi quickly shot past the Slytherin making sure he kicked him in the shin as he passed, which produced a very satisfying yelp.

The golden locket was quiet dense for its size and started to fall quickly towards the grassy earth below.

Going into a deep dive he could hear his classmates yelling from below as he streaked closer and closer towards the ground.

Grabbing the chain he pulled up at the last possible minute and made his way back to the group of stunned children, but before he could even reach them he heard a stern voice, "MR. MAXIMUS!"

Wincing he turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards him, with very thin lips. As the students started yelling his defense she silenced them with a glare, but before she could order him to follow her he slipped to Zabini and handed him his locket back with a nod.

Then turning he followed the transfiguration professor without protest, but couldn't help the satisfied smirk that played across his lips as he saw Malfoy limping over to Crabbe and Goyle.


	15. Chapter 15

"Excuse me professor, but may I burrow Wood for a minute?" McGonagall asked as she had her head stuck through the defense door.

Remus looked up from the group of fourth years that he was teaching.

"Why of course Professor McGonagall."

His eyes narrowed a bit in confusion when he caught sight of the mop of messy black hair behind his colleague, but he went back to teaching the low level shield charm that he had been working on.

As Oliver Wood walked out of the room he glanced curiously at Leevi, but followed his head of house nonetheless. The first time this event had happened in Leevi's world he had been extremely nervous and sure that he was about to be expelled, but now he was totally at ease, something that did not go unnoticed by McGonagall.

When the two boys were seated in the empty classroom the teacher turned to the older boy.

"Wood meet Maximus, the new Gryffindor seeker."

Oliver looked over at his professor in shock and then back at the young black haired boy.

"Professor you are joking, right?"

"Mr. Wood I would not joke about something like that. I've never seen some one fly like Mr. Maximus here, I saw him dive a hundred feet, catch a locket, and pull up with not even a scratch on him. Not even Charlie Weasley could have pulled off such a feat."

When McGonagall was done speaking Wood stood staring at the young boy.

"Have you ever played quidditch before Maximus?"

Leevi nodded his head and allowed a small grin to show on his face.

"Excellent, I'll set up a private lesson with you to assess your skills, and then you can join team practices during the week." Wood was practically bouncing. Gryffindor hadn't had a decent seeker since Charlie left, and if McGonagall was correct then Maximus would be just the thing they were hoping for.

Leevi nodded at his new captain almost wincing at the other boy's eagerness, something that Leevi had nearly forgotten…practices were going to be exhaustive.

"And Mr. Maximus, if I hear from Wood here that you are slacking on the quidditch team I may just change my mind about punishing you!"

Leevi smirked a bit before nodding in acknowledgement.

When Leevi went to dinner that night he was intercepted by a limping Malfoy and his two goons before he made it to the Gryffindor table.

"Having a last meal before you are kicked out Maximus!"

Leevi looked over at the annoying blond boy, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course Malfoy, but I hope you enjoy your last meal as well. Enjoy your visit with the headmaster!" Leevi replied cheerfully and gave a small wave as he turned from the boy and made his way to sit with his friends.

Malfoy sputtered in shock before running off to find his head of house to whine.

As Leevi sat down beside of Christelle, Harry leaned in and demanded to know what happened, worried that his favorite cousin was going to be expelled.

Leevi told them nearly word for word about what happened, and when he was through Ron, Hermione and Neville stared at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me you broke the rules and you are being rewarded to it?" Hermione finally demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not Hermione, my punishment IS playing quidditch, apparently you've never heard of Wood's obsession with winning the quidditch cup, some would even swear that he'd sell his soul to do so. Practice is going to be pure torture!" Leevi grumbled with his head in his hands, hoping she'd buy that he was going to be punished enough.

"Honestly I think that's why McGonagall is making me play."

Hermione still looked a bit mad, but nodded her head in acknowledgement of Leevi's assessment of the situation; after all it might just be a punishment after all.

Ron and Harry however looked like they were going to kiss the ground Leevi walked on.

"Seeker! There hasn't been a first year to make the quidditch team in…" Ron began.

"In like a hundred years!" Harry finished excitedly.

"That's amazing Leevi, congratulations!" Neville said with a shy smile.

"That reminds me…" Leevi turned to Neville, "how's the arm?"

Neville stretched out his arm for the others to see and flexed it a bit.

"Good as new, it only took Madam Pomprey a minute to fix it. However, if it wasn't for Madam Hooch I am sure I would have been stuck up there all day." Neville said with a shudder, it would seem that he had come to dislike the hospital wing almost as much as Leevi himself.

Christelle laughed lightly at Neville, "Yes I heard that the school nurse is a bit over protective of her patients, hopefully I won't end up there any time soon, unlike my dear brother."

Leevi scowled at the comment, "It's not my fault if trouble seems to find me, and for your information I have no intentions of going any where near the hospital wing. The nurse would have a field day with me, I'm sure."

"What's wrong with the nurse?" Ron asked curiously as to why they seemed to want to avoid her like the plague.

Neville, Christelle, and Leevi chuckled at the question.

Finally it was Leevi who answered the question, "Tell you what Ron, why don't I give you an injury and then I'll take you to the hospital wing."

Suddenly Ron looked nervous and glanced around at his friends, questioning their sanity.

"Actually I'd rather not; I guess I'll find out on my own time." Ron gulped loudly causing Harry to burst out laughing.

After dinner Christelle, Leevi, and Harry claimed that they had somewhere they had to be and bade their friends goodbye before rushing out of the Great Hall and heading towards the seventh floor. Little did they know that a pair of amber eyes followed their movement away from dinner.

"Honestly Leevi, some people would say that you were an alcoholic. Do you always need to get you a 'pick me up' when we have a meeting?" Christelle asked in amusement.

Leevi looked up from his drink in confusion. Him an alcoholic? Posh!

"Well sister of mine, you know what they say, 'A vodka a day keeps the Dark Queen away!" Leevi grinned before taking another sip of his Bloody Mary while Christelle snorted her amusement.

"What's a vodka, and who's the Dark Queen?" Harry asked in confusion as he picked up another prank book.

"Vodka is a type of muggle alcohol, and the Dark Queen is my nick name for Voldemort." Leevi nursed his drink with a sigh.

"You said his name." Harry said shocked, but Leevi was happy to see that the boy didn't flinch when he did.

"Yes…." Leevi asked trailing off.

"But you aren't supposed to say his name." Harry whispered leaning forward.

"Why not? It's just a name." Christelle replied in a calm voice.

Harry looked thoughtful at the question, "Well…um...I don't know, people just don't, well most people anyways."

"Right that's why I need my vodka for the Dark Queen." Leevi muttered before taking another liberal sip. But before any one could reply the door swayed open.

Instantly both Christelle and Leevi were on their feet with their wands out, looking around for the intruder. The Bloody Mary spilt on the table and started to flow over the sides, but the two siblings paid it no mind, their eyes still focused on the door way.

Harry was looking at the door with interest.

"Whoa guys chill out, I must have forgotten to shut and lock it. No big deal." Harry muttered and went to shut the door. Once he had shut and locked it, he quickly went back to his seat and sat down.

Both Leevi and Christelle were looking around the room suspiciously, even sniffing trying to catch a stray scent.

When Leevi smelled the unique scent that he knew he sat back down and motioned for Christelle to do the same. She gave him a questioning look so he answered her unspoken question, "Don't worry about it Harry was right…must have been a draft after all the wind was absolutely _howling_ earlier."

Christelle seemed to catch the meaning of his words and started to look over the books again.

"Darn it…my drink spilt." Leevi muttered irritability, then thinking another one appeared on the table and the spilt liquid disappeared.

"Yes pity." Christelle rolled her eyes, "Now can we get back on topic?"

Harry grinned widely.

"I think we should get back at Malfoy, after all he tired to get Leevi in trouble. That and he's a slimy git!" Harry exclaimed.

Both Christelle and Leevi agreed and plotted a few minutes before the meeting came to an end.

"Well I think we should be getting back now, no telling what the others are up too." Leevi said cheerfully downing the rest of his drink in one swig.

"But we didn't discuss what our…" Harry began but was cut off by Christelle.

"We can discuss it later, besides I wanted to get back and finish that grueling potion essay, and seeing how you haven't finished it yet either you need to work on it as well."

Harry muttered at the injustices of overbearing bats assigning outrageously long essays as the three walked out of the room.

After a few minutes Remus removed the disillusionment charm and moved forwards to the table to look at the books.

Sighing in relief he read over the titles and found nothing but pranking information, none which seemed too dangerous.

Remus quickly moved out of the room and back to his office to think about what he just witnessed.

In away he felt ashamed about stalking a group of eleven-year-olds, but he promised both James and Lily, and himself that he would keep an eye on the three.

He was immediately impressed at both Leevi's and Christelle's response when he had first entered the room, he would have never guessed they would be so quick on their feet.

If they were a few more years older they may have been able to detect his presence, seems luck was on his side when they thought it was just the wind.

Something which totally baffled him however, was how a drink appeared for Leevi in the first place. Actually how did the room get there in the first place? It certainly didn't look like that the last time he was in there.

Remus frowned as he thought over this puzzle…his frown deepened as he realized once again Leevi had been drinking an alcoholic beverage. Perhaps he needed to have a very long conversation with the first year.

Once they reached the Gryffindor common room Leevi and Christelle moved in to a dark corner and started to talk about Moony.

"Why do you think he was following us again?" Christelle whispered watching Harry and the others at a table doing their homework.

"Idle curiosity perhaps? Maybe mum and dad asked him too or maybe Dumbledore even. We'll just need to be careful about what we let him see us doing; after all we should just let him think that we are making a little pranking group like the Marauders." Leevi said contemplating their choices.

"Have you made any new friends out of Gryffindor yet?"

Christelle smiled brightly, "Of course I have, well with most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in our year. I figured since you were going to be the one playing quidditch you could handle the older kids, and the Slytherins."

"Yes, well I think we shouldn't recruit any one over their fourth year, after all not many are going to want to listen to some one as young as we are. Our best chance at success is with the younger students in the future." Leevi whispered back.

As he was about to say something more he felt an arm tighten around his shoulders.

"Well if it isn't our new seeker!" A familiar voice said and Leevi quickly turned to look at the red haired boy.

"Welcome to the team young Maximus!" the other red haired exclaimed throwing an arm over Leevi's shoulders as well.

"You must be amazing…."

"Wood was practically bouncing when he told us…"

"We're on the team too…"

"Beaters…"

Leevi looked at them as if they were crazy, he knew that they were going to talk on for awhile so he decided to get out of the situation the quickest way he could.

"Actually guys, I'm not Maximus the boy over there is." Leevi said pointing at Harry.

Both Fred and George looked between Leevi and Harry.

"My bad…."

"Have a good day then…"

Both of the twins removed their arms and started over to the indicated boy.

After saying a quick night to Christelle, Leevi made a break for his dorm and more than likely not his bed.

Author's Note

Sorry for taking so long on the update, but I've been busy with soccer and school starting back up. Currently I am working on two other fics, one is already up, but the other has yet to make an appearance. Hope you enjoy the update!


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks things went overall very smoothly. Private lessons were going fabulously and even quidditch practice was much more enjoyable this time around. Speaking of which, the day after the incident Leevi had received a letter from his cousins. Lily yelled at him for 'reckless behavior' but then praised him for his loyalty and kindness at standing up to a bully for another student. James being James just congratulated Leevi gleefully on making Malfoy look like an idiot, and some how making the quidditch team in the process.

Blaise had even become a cautious friend with Leevi after the whole locket incident. Blaise had introduced Maximus to many of the younger 'neutral' Slytherins and Leevi was making decent headway in forging a 'friendship' with many of them.

Malfoy however, became even more obnoxious after he found out that Leevi made the quidditch team. He even went as far as whine to any professor, except McGonagall, about the unfairness of it all. The only professor who seemed to agree was Snape who took any opportunity to deduct points off of any one who resembled a Potter.

Something else that Leevi and Christelle had noticed was that Dumbledore seemed to be keeping an extremely close eye on the potion's master. Many would have missed the signs that he was suspicious of something, but to Leevi, who knew the headmaster well, it was as clear as day. Since Remus was giving Snape an even wider berth than usual he deduced that Remus must have seen Snape the night he was bitten by Fluffy. What Leevi did not know however was that Dumbledore had placed a charm on the entrance to the room with Fluffy and now suspected that there was more than one traitor in the school.

As far as the Maximus' were concerned however, everything was falling into place perfectly, except to for the occasional bump here and there. It was on the 20th of October that the best news of the year arrived for the two siblings. The group was enjoying their breakfast when two important looking owls flew in and one landed in front of Leevi and Christelle clicking their beaks impatiently holding out their claws. Neville, Harry, and Ron were staring curiously at the birds and the Maximus twins. Leevi quickly took the letter and broke the official seal of the ministry.

Dear Mr. Maximus,

Your request to become and independent minor and therefore be granted adult status has been approved. As soon as you read this letter and sign the bottom of the form you will be an adult in the eyes of the British Ministry. Along with this you also receive a Wizengamot seat from the Maximus line and your sister receives the one from the Aranea side.

Leevi continued to read the rest of the letter before signing the bottom of the page which glowed gold and then burst into flames causing the people around him to jump in surprise. The other papers in the envelope outlined the responsibilities that Christelle and Leevi were expected to up hold since they were now adults. Both Leevi and Christelle received copies of the status' on the Aranea and Maximus estates as well as a list of any living relatives from both lines.

Leevi smiled as he read the Maximus' motto, "Pede poena claudo." an action that was copied as Christelle read the Aranea' one, "Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam."

Just as they were gathering up the papers, and fending off their friends' questions, Dumbledore and Remus walked quickly over to their table, as the golden flashes and burning papers had caught their attention.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the two of them and gave a friendly smile.

"Ah Mr. and Miss Maximus, may I enquire as to who sent you those letters and their content?"

Mentally Leevi frowned, but to the outside world they saw a confused expression pass over his face.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't realize that teachers should concern themselves with a student's personal affairs. Those letters were simply from the Ministry of Magic confirming our status here as British citizens and all that it entails."

Remus frowned at the information, but held his peace as he had no evidence that this was not the case. Dumbledore however pursued the topic further.

"Your citizenship, Mr. Maximus?"

"Yes our standing in the British wizarding society? The Ministry was even kind enough to provide us lists of **_all _**our relatives in Britain, very thoughtful of them really."

Dumbledore paled a bit at this new information, but smiled cheerily at the young boy and girl anyways.

"Yes quite thoughtful of them…would you like to discuss this further….perhaps in my office?"

Even Remus gave the headmaster an odd look as he heard the slight strain in his tone.

"No sir we don't have any questions at the moment. If we do have any later may we still seek your advice, sir?" Christelle said with a charming smile that seemed to loosen the thick atmosphere somewhat.

"Of course Miss Maximus! My door is always opened to my students. Feel free to come to me at any time."

With a cheerful smile Dumbledore turned and walked out of the Great Hall and to his office to contact the ministry.

Remus however was staring at the twins bemused.

"Christelle, Leevi, would you please meet me after classes today? I have something I wish to discuss with you." The defense professor finally asked staring at the two first years.

Once he got an affirmative reply he also went to his office to think on what just happened. Why did Dumbledore seem to pale when he heard that Leevi and Christelle knew of all their relatives?

"Ok you two spill!" Harry exclaimed excitedly closing in on his favorite cousins with both Neville and Ron trailing. Hermione looked up curiously from her book but didn't say anything, just stared at the two intently.

Leevi and Christelle exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at Harry's hyperness.

'Honestly I wasn't that bad as a first year was I?' Leevi thought for the umpteenth time. As always an amused hiss replied in his head, "Of course you were."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day passed quickly enough with Leevi and Christelle slipping away from their group to discuss the letters and how they should let everything play out. They were already planning the next stage, something that Leevi had been plotting since he found out Neville's living conditions.

Soon the two siblings were saying good bye to their friends and heading to the defense office for a little chat. On the way there Leevi was sure that he could hear the soft sound of shuffling feet trailing behind them.

He quickly turned towards Christelle and whispered something too softly for their pursuer to catch. Christelle nodded and they continued to walk to Remus' office, not looking back once to acknowledge the presence.

On the way in Leevi opened the door for his sister and paused for a long moment before walking in and closing the door quietly behind him.

Leevi had always found Remus' office interesting in both worlds.

Even now he had odd creatures lining the walls in cages, many of which were glaring menacingly out at the people. Of course, Remus' office was nowhere as interesting as his personal chambers, or house.

Many people could only imagine Remus as Professor Lupin, not as the marauder he is. True Moony did like to give a professional appearance, but with his friends and family he was much more laid back, and his mischievous nature came out. Hence, his much more interesting private quarters. Harry had once saw Remus' room at grimmauld place, many of the rooms personal items were cursed to attack people if they attempted to snoop.

Ron had made the mistake of trying to get into Remus' desk draw and had bandaged hands for over a week. Something Hermione simply found great since Ron had nothing better to do than his summer school work.

"Hello Christelle, Leevi." Remus smiled politely at the two children seated in front of him.

Truth be told he was extremely nervous, but didn't quite know why. Usually he could handle any situation, and his students never intimidated him. But looking across his desk into the face of a boy who reminded him so much of his 'nephew' he was suddenly disturbed.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if the boy was Harry, a different more mature Harry, but still essentially James' and Lily's baby boy. How was he supposed to treat them? The two were totally and utterly confusing! They practically showed up out of thin air, and were so different than what he suspected. They seemed so serious for their age…so sad! Remus could hardly explain it, but sometimes when he looked at the Maximus' something would tug at his heart and he feels an almost endless sadness coming from the pair, as if they had seen too much, done too much in their life time. This more than anything made Remus nervous.

As a werewolf, he felt the overwhelming urge to protect any one in his pack, and Christelle and Leevi had already been incorporated into his family. Even now sitting across from the two he wanted nothing more than to protect them, to make them happy. He must have let some of the thoughts play across his features because suddenly Leevi looked at him sharply, with a pondering expression on his face.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Leevi asked take a cup of tea that Remus offered.

Moony grimaced at the title.

"You know Leevi in private you don't need to be so formal with me. We are after all practically family. Just call me Remus, or Uncle Moony like your cousins do, as with Sirius, 'sir' makes me feel like my father."

"Very well Uncle Moony." Christelle said with a grin that relaxed the room a bit.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far? Both of you are doing excellent in defense, and from what I've heard from your other teachers you perform just as well in their classes." Remus asked hoping to get a conversation going, as he did not really know where to led it.

"Remus why did you really want to speak with us?" Leevi asked cutting to the point right away. He didn't mean to be impolite, but he did have something to do after the meeting.

Remus looked a bit guilty and paled slightly before asking, "The letters you received this morning. They weren't just about your citizenships, were they?"

"Uncle Moony…they weren't…but it's really nothing to be concerned over." Christelle frowned at his question as if the worry behind it was misplaced.

"We just took some steps to protect our future." Leevi said with a wave of his hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What steps did you take?" Professor Lupin asked already knowing the answer.

"We are now legally adults in Britain, and have all the rights that it entails." Leevi said leaving out many of their new rights as to not give away any of their surprises.

Remus looked a bit worried at this news, and it showed by the slight frown and troubled eyes that covered his face.

"But why would you apply for adult status? You two have a family now." Lupin winced slightly as he realized how that question sounded.

Christelle shifted a bit in her seat, while she liked the Potter's and Leevi was a brother to her, they would never replace her parents, or her Neville. Even though Remus was talking about replacing the Maximus adults, the question still cut.

Leevi looked a bit miffed as well. He had expected this question, and the contradiction behind his reasoning physically hurt. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted than his family, but at the same time he wanted the Potters to be safe. He was not the Boy-Who-Lived here, but the future he walked would bring them into danger, unless he put some distance between them and him. He would also not be manipulated this time around, being legally an adult would offer him some protection at least.

"Professor Lupin as much as the Potters try they will not replace what we have lost." Christelle whispered frostily with narrowed eyes. For the first time in a long time, Damon poked his head out of the girl's sleeve and hissed mincingly at the werewolf.

Remus winced again at the title the girl had used. Leevi placed a comforting hand on Christelle's shoulder to calm her down. As his hand made contact she tensed before relaxing and collapsing back into her chair. Both heard a soft shuffle in the corner of the room but paid it no mind.

"Christelle I never meant that Lily and James could replace your parents. I simply mean that you don't have to be by yourself any more. You have adults you can turn to…trust."

"Remus we are both grateful to the Potters and we have no intention of leaving their care. However, we do need a sense of safety for the future. Having adult status is comforting for us incase something unexpected happens in the future. Call it a safety net of sorts." Leevi replied not removing his hand from his sister's shoulder.

Remus finally nodded and changed the topic, not convinced at all that they needed adult status. He made a promise to talk to Albus as soon as the children were off to their dorms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus Dumbledore was highly annoyed. After breakfast he immediately contacted the ministry to see what business they had preformed with the young Maximus children. So far he had found nothing.

The ministry workers had been extremely helpful to their old headmaster, but gaining permission to look through some one's private documents took quite a long while owing to the fact that it was illegal. Luckily for the headmaster though, he was ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, and he had been promised by the records department head that he would have the documents delivered before dinner.

So here he was…sitting in his office waiting for the documents to arrive.

Fawkes, who was sitting in the corner on his stand, watched his human with much amusement. It wasn't every day that something could get the famed headmaster in such a huff, so when something did happen it was highly amusing. It was times like these that made up for the man's annoying love of candy.

At half past four the fire flamed green and a young man stumbled out of the fireplace. The man, well boy really, looked as if he was a sixth or seventh year student from his young charming features. The man blushed when he looked up and noticed the observing (twinkling) eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well hello Mr. Galton, how are you on this lovely day?" Albus asked with an amused smile.

Young Davis Galton had been a kind Hufflepuff, always a bit on the clumsy side and had just graduated the year before.

Galton blushed again, surprised that Dumbledore knew his name, looking around in fascination at the room he had landed himself in.

"I'm very well sir, and yourself?"

"Excellent, Excellent! Now how may I help you?"

"What? Oh right…" Davis jumped as if he had just remembered why he was there. He walked forward and handed the headmaster a thick green envelop that had the names of the Maximus' twins written in neat gold ink in the corner, then stood by the desk waiting to be dismissed.

"Ah I see…thank you very much Mr. Galton." Albus said with an even wider smile.

As the man was about to turn away the headmaster spoke up once more.

"Oh one more thing Mr. Galton…lemon drop?" The aged man handed out a bowl full of yellow candies. Fawkes trilled out a lovely thrill in a mix of exasperation and amusement.

Davis, who had never been sent to the headmaster's office during his school days, gave the man a confused look before politely accepting one and popping it in his mouth as he headed back to the fireplace.

Once the man was gone, Dumbledore eagerly opened the envelop and begin to read the documents.

Not only were the twins considered adults, but they had inherited many family vaults, properties and heirlooms, since they were the last living descendents of two of the old families.

Had there been no direct heirs found…the fortune would have passed to the Potters within the next hundred years. Albus frowned as he read over the documents closely.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that the package was incomplete and there was something very important being overlooked.

Sighing in frustration he leaned back in his chair and steeped his fingers in front of him to think. James and Lily would need to be informed of this new development…perhaps a job for Remus?

Albus looked up as he heard quick footsteps from his stairwell. Speaking of Remus…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok for people who can't read Latin! coughs (me)

The Maximus' and Aranea's mottos:

**Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam** - _It is better to suffer an injustice than to do an injustice_

**Pede poena claudo** - _Punishment comes limping. Retribution comes slowly, but surely._

Thanks for your patients with me on this story…I'll try to update more often, but you know how that goes. Check out my new story…Ripples in Time.

Laters,

Andrea


	17. Chapter 17

"They did what?" James demanded in a surprised voice.

Sighing, Remus ran a thin hand through his graying hair. This was not the start to his weekend that he was looking for. Lupin cursed Dumbledore again for putting him up to telling James and Lily…something he knew would be a problem.

"They are now legally adults in the eyes of the British ministry."

Lily looked stricken, for she had immediately felt motherly towards the pair, and had been sure that they returned her affection, apparently though they did not feel at home enough to actually stay here, or did they? Why would they decide to leave? Maybe they just wanted the status, after all they are almost teenagers.

Almost as if he had heard his wife's thoughts, James angrily asked, "Why would they want to be considered adults here, and why didn't Albus stop them?"

Lily frowned in thought and then sighed, while she believed that they must not have been good enough parents for the two children, she could not say it out loud. While she loved Christelle and Leevi as her own, James did as well, and such a comment would be sure to cut. He possibly would see their actions as a betrayal, especially so soon after the actions of Peter.

"James it has nothing to do with you or Lily, Leevi said that they needed adult status as a precaution, to what they did not say. I believe that being practically forced into living with adults troubled them some what, as they felt they didn't have any control of their lives, this may simply be a way in which they provide themselves with some comfort. As for why Albus didn't stop the acceptance going through, he truly had no idea." Sighing Remus took a sip of tea. "Even if he did know that they were trying to gain adult status, he may not have been able to stop it from going through, after all he is just the headmaster." He said not really believing this to be the case, and from the look James gave him he knew that was false also.

"Well I am going to see Dumbledore right now about this…" James muttered angrily and went to the fireplace to leave.

After the fire died back down Lily heard a loud rap from the window, announcing the presence of an owl. Taking the letter her eyes quickly began to read over the lines.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus sighed wearily pouring himself a cup of tea during the process. He had been at the ministry all day trying to get the workers to reverse their decision concerning the Maximus children, but to no avail.

Half-way through talks with Cornelius (when Dumbledore was sure Fudge was about to sign the paper) an owl few in with a note attached to her leg. Fudge read the letter and turned a nasty shade of white, almost as if he had seen a ghost, or heard extremely bad news. After the mysterious letter the minister refused to hear anything about the Maximus', and Albus eventually left when no agreement could be reached.

So here he was scowling at his cup and wondering who had sent that letter, and more importantly what it had contained. Whatever made Fudge be so troubled was sure to be good information to know.

Taking another sip of tea Dumbledore nearly dropped it in his lap as his fire glowed green and out jumped a very upset James Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you are leaving?"

At the softly spoken question Leevi glanced up from his homework, and into the face of Harry.

"What in the world would give you that idea?" Unblinkingly Harry held his cousin's gaze for a long moment before answering.

"I overheard your conversation with Remus." At the confession Harry blushed a bit but sill held his steady gaze.

"No we are not leaving, no matter what the adults believe we have no intentions of leaving the Potters." Leevi made his voice as clam and comforting as he could to convince Harry that it was the truth.

"Then why…?"

Leevi glanced around and caught Christelle's eyes and nodded to her.

Christelle turned back to Neville both of whom were talking in whispers and every now and then gesturing at a letter on the table.

"Not here Harry, let's go somewhere private, say in thirty minutes time."

Harry catching on went up to his dorm room and grabbed his cloak to use. Once he was in the common room he wasted no time in slipping out into the passageway. By now they had walked to their secrete room so much that he knew the way by heart, and in no time he pushed through a door he had never seen before.

Quietly pushing it open he gasped at the splendor of the room.

The large room was well lighted from a set of French windows on the far wall which had a cushioned seat in front of it. The hardwood floors were covered in plush rugs that took up most of the floor space, dark bookshelves lined the walls and were filled to the brim with book after book. A large black slate board was sitting in the middle of the room with a very long equation on it.

Harry slowly walked over to the board and studied the complex looking problem, many of the runes he had never seen before. There was a cauldron off to the side beside of a table which was littered with scrolls and old tomes.

Harry ran his fingers of their titles, many of which were in languages he couldn't understand. He didn't know how long he spent studying the titles, many of which he knew were advanced and rare books, but when he finally read the last title he could understand he turned to study the rest of the room in interest. What was this place, and who had called it into being?

Turning all around the Gryffindor looked for the person who had called up this room, and his eyes finally landed on a patch of messy black hair that was resting on the couch.

Leevi was resting peacefully, dark lines shadowed under his eyes, lines that Harry had not noticed earlier. He knew that his cousin was a restless sleeper, for many a night Harry had noticed an empty bed on his way to the bathroom, and later spied Leevi in the common room reading away at large books. However, he had never noticed Leevi looking tired or sluggish, so he concluded that he was used to the sleep deprivation, something he wasn't sure if he should be worried about or not.

Just as he was about to take a seat the door behind him burst open and Christelle came running through looking rather hurried and distressed.

At the loud bang Leevi jumped up from his resting place, pulling his wand out while he did so, he looked around wildly his eyes roaming the room crouching low in a defensive stance, as if he expected an attack.

Jumping back in fright at his cousin's quick movements Harry tripped over the coffee table and landed with a loud thump, and a loud curse that would have made his mother go on a rampage. Immediately a wand was pointed in his direction the caster with a spell already on his lips.

However, once Leevi's eyes rested on Christelle and Harry he slowly lowered his wand in annoyance taking in the door that was still against the wall, while shooting Christelle an annoyed look as he did so.

"Don't look at me like that Leevi it's not as if I knew you were sleeping!" Christelle shot at her now scowling brother.

"Next time be quieter, or you'll find yourself at Madam Pomfrey's mercy for a few weeks."

"Ha ha, empty threat brother of mine. Now, let's get on with it."

Harry watched the whole scene play out from his vantage point on the floor. However, when Christelle stopped speaking the two siblings turned and looked at him.

"What?" Harry demanded nervously when they continued to stare.

"Cousin Harry do get up!" Christelle finally said with a smirk that fell easily in place on her usually bright features.

Quickly getting to his feet Harry went back to studying the interesting room.

"What room is this?"

For the first time Christelle and Leevi looked around at their surroundings. Surprise flickered across the girl's face and a mixture of sadness and amusement on Leevi's.

"This is our old study, the one we used before we came here." Leevi finally muttered still looking around.

"What's on the board?"

"Nothing of consequence." Christelle said and flicked her wand at the board, removing the chalk and the impossible equation.

Harry simply raised his eyebrows at his cousins.

"Well you wanted to talk?" The dark haired girl prompted a bit short temperedly, causing Leevi to raise his eyebrows as well.

"Yes…" The young boy began a bit uncertainly at the harsh tone of Christelle's voice.

"Um are you leaving?" Came the rushed question at the girl.

The girl got a dark, brooding look on her face that Leevi had not seen in this world yet. She looked as if there was nothing more that she wanted to do than leave immediately.

"Of course not, what in the world gave you that idea?"

Leevi shot Christelle a sharp glance sensing that she was troubled by something and had a touch more important to be doing.

Now that he studied her more closely she looked a bit peaky and her eyes were rimmed red and her nose was runny. Surely she wasn't home sick, for neither had really suffered home sickness since the last week before school.

Harry looked even more uncomfortable at her snappish tone, and hesitated answering the question. He had never really feared Christelle before, but at the moment he sensed that she was very angry about something and was liable to explode at any moment, cursing him with something very nasty.

Eyes narrowed at his hesitation Christelle whirled on her heels and stormed out of the room cursing under her breath.

At her actions both boys raised their brows in surprise.

"That time of the month?" Harry asked in a faint voice once Christelle's steps faded.

"I don't think so…she's only eleven." Leevi muttered shooting Harry an amused but worried look.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Lily had finished reading the letter she had a large frown, due to concentration, on her face. Taking the manila envelop she slowly opened it and pulled out several official documents. With each passing document she looked even more bewildered and upset. The last one she stared at for several minutes before placing it on the table and marching purposefully to the fire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James had been telling Albus off for several minutes, who was simply sitting behind his desk fingers steeped in front of him watching James closely, when Dumbledore finally spoke.

"James if I had known that Leevi and Christelle had been applying for emancipation I would have stepped in and prevented their request from being granted, for their own sake and for yours."

The words were accompanied by calming hand gestures meant to sooth the very irate Potter.

Finally James took a seat in front of the desk and placed his head in his hands, suddenly weary.

"Was it us Albus? Were we not good enough for them? I already think of them as my own…I have an over whelming urge to protect them, something that will be even more difficult now. I can't but help to worry about them and what could happen. Even in these peaceful times I watch over my shoulder, I don't want them to have to do the same." The words were not said in anger, but rather sadness.

"I too have the urge to protect them James, but when one is young one rarely worries about what could happen. They consider themselves invincible, so therefore we must be the weight that keeps them here on the ground and not let them float in the clouds." Albus looked pensive and was about to speak once again when the flame roared green and Lily's head appeared amidst its fiery depts.

Both James and Albus turned to look at the glaring read head who even in the fire looked to be a scarlet shade of red that almost matched her hair.

"James Potter get home NOW!"

Albus and James cringed at the loud screech and slightly leaned back in their chairs as if the red head was about to attack.

The black haired man blinked sheepishly at his wife and gulped loudly nodding his head out of habit and fear.

As James went to the fire place Dumbledore gave him a pitying look for he knew that when Lily Potter was mad hell was sure to follow. He felt so sorry for James that he even offered him extra lemon drops which the now pale man politely refused as he wouldn't be able to stomach them.

Once the younger man was gone Albus shared a worried glance with his familiar who blinked peacefully back with a slight mocking look on his features.

Dumbledore frowned back sensing the bird knew more than it was letting on.

Bloody annoying familiars.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James shot his wife a nervous look and then looked at his friend for a clue as to what he had done wrong, Remus just stared blankly back.

"Lily, sweetie what is the matter?" James muttered out trying to avoid eye contact.

Suddenly a piece of paper was roughly shoved under his nose.

Taking the paper he began to read uncertainly, and with each passing line his brows also scrunched together in confusion and disbelief.

Quickly looking over the documents on the table, his disbelief became even more obvious and soon turned to anger.

"WHAT DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING! THAT MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!"

Remus jumped at the loudness of his friend's voice and looked full of concern at the couple he considered family.

What in the world had happened now?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8Author's Note8

VERY very BAD news…my brother killed my computer…no joke. I have no idea how he did it, just that he killed my NEW computer…permanently (and of course it wasn't HIS fault ). So therefore I will not be updating frequently, just when I have the chance on a friend's computer. However I should be able to make multiple chapter updates on the same day. Actually I think he just killed part of it...I am going to the computer store tomorrow so hopefully I'll be back in action soon.

Also on the suggestions of reviewers (I really do agree with them) I need a beta (reader)…I would really be grateful for any one who would offer to help out, I would like to have one on each story, so if you are interested leave me a message. I may take a while to get back to you since the whole computer internet issue. I hope you enjoy this update and I'll try to make a new one as soon as possible.

Laters,

Andrea


	18. All Hallows Eve

Remus asked the question that had just played in his head.

"What in the world has happened now?"

At the offered question both the Potters turned their wild eyes on their friend, before Lily handed him the letter.

Looking back at the couple before reading he saw that they were absolutely fuming, shrugging slightly he began to read.

Dear Aunt Lily and Uncle James,

We are sure that by now someone has told you that Leevi and I have been granted adult status in Britain. We are sorry that we were not able to explain our reasoning for applying before you found out, but it was essential that no one knew for our safety.

We were recently contacted by an old friend of the family with some very disturbing news…some one had applied to become our legal guardians…some one who was not a Potter. The only way we could see to be protected from this new person was to become legally adults.

Honestly we hope you don't think that it's anything you have done for you have been great and we easily consider you our family. If you are interested in seeing who was trying to become our guardian we have enclosed official documents from the ministry. Once again we apologize for not telling you sooner, and hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive us.

Yours truly,

Christelle & Leevi

Once he had finished the letter he once again looked up, for the letter did explain quite a bit of the two children's actions. But who was trying to adopt the twins? Once again he put his question out loud, "Who was the person mentioned in the letters?"

James eyes hardened a bit as he handed Remus the documents.

The amber eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore was applying for their guardianship?"

The words rolled off of his tongue awkwardly as if even his tongue was rebelling the very idea of such a thing.

"Why would Albus want to do such a thing?"

The Potters looked darkly at each other thinking the same thing.

What did Albus want with the pair?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the next few weeks Albus noticed that Remus seemed to be avoiding him more and more…very odd indeed. What was more since Remus was a werewolf he had natural mental defenses so Albus was quite in the dark as to the younger man's sudden change.

He highly suspected it had something to do with the Maximus twins, but since he had heard not a thing from Lily and James since James barged in a few weeks ago he was not sure what. It's not as if they had found out about the…..Dumbledore's eyes went wide in shock.

There wasn't a way that the Potters could have found out about the adoption papers, for he had made sure to be extra careful in his dealings with the Ministry, only a few people knew of his request, and none of them were loyal to the Potters.

Talking about the ministry, he hadn't had any luck dealing with that idiot Fudge. The minister point blank refused to hear a thing about the two children.

Albus sighed.

Maybe it was time to invite the Potters in for tea to discuss the boys and Christelle, they were all doing remarkably well in their schooling…yes that excuse would do nicely.

This would also be a good time to discuss Peter even though his death was an 'accident' something still nagged at the back of his mind.

What could it be? It wasn't as if Leevi could have told the snake to bite the rat for that would show extreme knowledge about the situation. A situation that not even he had known about before Peter was exposed and he had talked to the Potters.

Once again Albus thought about the wand that Leevi had bought. Was it possible that the boy did tell his snake to kill Peter, for the only known parselmouth was Voldemort himself, and both Leevi and Tom shared brother wand cores.

Dumbledore glanced over to Fawkes who stared peacefully back, seemingly mocking his thoughts by his air of knowledge.

Albus didn't want to admit it, but more than just the wand that Leevi possessed made him leery. He had noticed certain traits that reminded him strongly of a boy he had taught fifty years previously.

Truth be told that was why he applied for guardianship over the boy and his sister. If he did pose a threat Albus would much rather he be in control over Leevi instead of Lily and James. The Potters were very kind and heroic people, but they were far to easy to manipulate, something that young Mr. Maximus seemed to be a master at, not unlike another boy who was in Slytherin during the second world war.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leevi and Harry couldn't help but notice that Christelle and Neville become closer and closer since the Maximus' got their emancipation letters. Leevi was sure that Ron and Hermione had noticed as well, but the group had yet to say a thing about it not wishing to cause an awkward scene. Leevi knew why they were becoming closer and Christelle and he were working almost non-stop on their plans concerning the Boy-who-Lived.

The group, following Leevi's direction, also started a strict exercise regime, except for Hermione who insisted that she was much to busy to be bothered by 'sport.' Well she kept that idea until she noticed that even Ron seemed to be improving at an amazing rate in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finally agreed to join the sessions.

Every morning the five/six got up at six, went for a run, stretched and practiced some target practice before heading back to their dorms to shower and get ready for breakfast.

In the afternoon once again the small group went out on the grounds to a secluded area where the Maximus siblings instructed Ron and Neville on fighting tactics.

Even in the few short weeks they had all started to lose their baby fat and began to gain muscle, something that Neville was immensely happy about. Neville was also coming more out of his shell and showing more skills that made him such an asset and leader in the war; Ron however, became a bit wand happy.

Many a time Harry or Leevi had to stop the red haired boy from cursing Malfoy, even though Ron didn't know many spells that would do much damage to the pompous bastard.

Hermione, while not the most graceful, had the most unique fighting style out of the younger Gryffindors. Instead of using offensive spells she would usually use a mixture of charms, transfiguration and curses.

She won the majority of her sparing matches except when she fought Leevi or Christelle. While disappointed that she did LOSE a match, she recognized the value of the practice sessions and the fact that Leevi and Christelle may just be more skilled than she. This revelation seemed to mellow out her drive somewhat and Hermione seemed to care less if she wasn't always the best in her year.

Before the group knew it they were sitting at the Halloween feast happily exchanging jokes and funny stories, while Hermione eyed the piles of candy with distaste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giant Pumpkins floated about with designs carved into their orange flesh, and Jack-o'-lanterns stared eerily at the students from the walls. Spider webs glistened in the candle light from the corners of the room and beneath the benches. Fog billowed along the floor surrounding the tables and hiding the floor as they did so.

The usual wooden tables were laid with orange and black table clothes and the plates were silver and marked with ancient runes offering protection on the night of the dead. Beside of the plates silver napkins laid with different runes on each one, the runes were small and unobtrusive, and the usual golden goblets were replaced with silver.

Harry fingered his silver fork hungrily, staring at the headmaster intensely. Once the students were at their tables McGonagall stood up and tapped the side of her glass to gain the attention of the children. Immediately the eager hall fell quiet and all turned to stare at the head table and to the headmaster.

"Welcome to another marvelous feast. I hope that you'll sink your teeth into these excellent sweets and enjoy the night of All Hallows Eve."

Students applauded loudly as food suddenly appeared on the decorated table and they started to grab at the dishes.

Leevi grinned over at Christelle and Harry who were smirking happily as they watched their fellow students load their plates full of sweets.

Hermione grimaced as Ron began to stuff his mouth full of chocolate imagining the condition of his teeth, and then picked at her own food in distaste. Leevi dug into his dirt cup happily after he had loaded his plate full of select candy, something Harry and Christelle copied. Hermione's brows furrowed together as she noticed their choice of food, and suspiciously avoided anything that wasn't on their plates, shooting them looks as she did so.

As Leevi ate he looked up at the head table and frowned at the sight that met his eyes. The great greasy bat himself had a dark snarl on his lips staring over at a tired looking Remus. Every once in awhile Snape would look down at his watch and then back at the door as if he was expecting something, then once again look over to the defense professor. Odd…what could the great git be waiting for?

Leevi wondered becoming more and more uneasy as Snape continued to stare.

As he pondered this music began to play around the Great Hall loudly and the students immediately fell silent looking around for its source.

**_Giant ants from space snuff the human race  
Then they eat your face, never leave a trace  
La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la_**

Suddenly a girl at the Hufflepuff table screamed in terror as something crawled up her leg. Soon many of the Hufflepuffs were brushing at their legs frantically trying to brush off the annoying pests. Ron just looked over confused at the group, "I thought it said giant ants?"

Leevi snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

_**They shoot fire all around. Tokyo burns down  
Everybody drowns. The moon falls on the ground  
La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la**_

Quickly the night sky began to cloud over and soon the moon was hidden from view, darkening the hall slightly.**_  
_**

**_They can't be stopped at all. The buildings start to fall  
Soldiers shoot all day and then they run away  
La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la  
_**

The darkened sky roared to life with lightning, making many of the students jump and some of the younger students coward together unsure as to what to think.**_  
_**

**_The world is holocaust. Everything is lost  
Mankind is destroyed. Sprinkled in the void  
La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la  
_**

Suddenly, all the light disappeared from the great hall, smoke filled the air as the fog started to thicken, and then the song continued it's lyrics.**_  
_**

**_Giant ants from space waste the human race  
Then they eat your face, never leave a trace  
La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la_**

The Jack-o'-lanterns burst into life as their smiles turned slightly menacing and they began to dance around quickly over the student's heads.

Suddenly the music cut and broke straight into another song.

**_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha _**

At the last word red light flooded the hall and screams from all sides were heard as giant ants began to crawl out of the fog underneath the tables.

The theme song to Psycho began to play as the students frantically kicked at the ants. Harry, Leevi, Christelle and the others (in their group) calmly climbed up onto their benches to avoid the pinching monsters, except for Ron who was yelling his head off in panic.

That's when things really began to get interesting…at every table students began to transform, adding extra body parts, or things that none had even seen on a human before.

Fur here, horns there, with each glance around a new and more interesting appendage would appear, many of which were repulsive and scary. The frantic students tried in vain to remove or stop their transformation, but to no avail as with every spell they cast new disgusting parts would pop up, almost as if fed by magic itself.

All at once everything stopped, the music died and the lighting returned to normal. The nervous students looked around the Great Hall, grimacing and whimpering at their appearances. Even the teachers were not spared in the attack.

Snape sported leathery black wings, long pointed ears and a pig like nose. While McGonagall was covered in a light gray colored fur and long fangs, her appearance was even more comically as her glasses were perched on her nose and she seemed in a state of shock.

Suddenly a demonic voice rung throughout the hall causing many students to jump in fright.

"You have been submitted to the wrath of the Bloody Phantoms, and they find your new appearances most appealing," angry whispering came from all sides as if they knew there was something more to add from the terrible voice, "therefore you will entertain these new looks until the dusk of All Saints Day. Thank you and have a nice day."

The statement ended with an evil cackle, and a general moan from the student body.

Harry smirked slightly, happy that the evil voice had sounded so creepy, as it had been his idea to add it.

Dumbledore raised his claw (yes claw) and several loud bangs erupted from the end, surprising the students into stillness.

Albus peered over his glasses somewhat amused and impressed by the elaborate prank just pulled.

"Would the people responsible for this most terrible prank please step forward."

Pausing for a moment he looked around the hall letting his eyes rest for a moment on each table.

When no one stepped forward Albus continued to stare as students looked around, many of which were staring at the Weasley twins in annoyance. Fred and George were extremely pale and their eyes darted about as if looking for something suspicious to lead them to the mysterious pranksters.

Opening his mouth to speak Dumbledore was cut off as the Great Hall door banged open and a lone figure stepped in, more like stumbled.

Malfoy stood in the doorway, pale with wide staring eyes as if had just came within an inch of death. Before his eyes rolled to the back of his head Malfoy yelled just loud enough for the teachers to hear, "Manticore in the dungeons!"

&Author's Note&

Oh before I get the music lyrics totally belong to Blondie.

Wow you guys must have really enjoyed my last chapter for I received a record number of reviews on it, rather quickly too. Hopefully you were just as entranced with this one as well…. Hope to hear from you all.

Enjoy,

Andrea


	19. Flesh and Hair

Immediately there was an uproar from the older students as the blonde prat fell to the ground. The first through fourth year students look around confused at all the commotion.

A manticore?

In the younger years the few students that did know (mainly the Ravenclaws) immediately joined the uproar of the terrified students.

Padma ran over to Patail and they both clutched at one another in apparent fear and started to sob uncontrollably. Harry watched on in confusion along with Neville and Ron at the reaction of the other students.

Loud bangs and bright sparks once again issued out of Dumbledore's wand. This time however, no smile or twinkle could be seen on his face. Power seemed to roll off and his eyes ignited with a fury of fire.

"QUIET!" Hush fell over the students and all turned their eyes onto the headmaster.

"Prefects, Head boy and girl, do not let any student leave the Great Hall, we will attend to this matter without delay. Stay clam."

Students slowly started to sit back down fear still in their glances as they looked at each other.

Dumbledore stood and motioned for the teachers to follow him as Madam Pomprey tended to young Mr. Malfoy. Once they reached the door Albus paused and motioned for Sprout, Kettleburn, and Hagrid to stay behind to protect the children.

Leevi watched intently as the professors left the hall, before turning to his sister who had been watching the Potions Master as well. Snape was still eyeing Remus oddly.

Their eyes locked each knowing that something was very wrong, but a voice brought them out of their staring match.

"What is a manticore?"

At the question Padma and Patil burst into a new round of tears and started to shake. Christelle rolled her eyes at the offered question and opened her mouth to tell him but was cut off by an annoyed Hermione, "Honestly Ronald don't you ever read?"

Neville and Harry wisely kept their mouths shut not wishing to risk Hermione's wrath.

"A manticore is a monster having the head of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a dragon or scorpion. The manticore can kill instantly with a bite or a scratch and will then eat the victim entirely, bones and all. They usually live in India and kill about 90 percent of people reported missing."

At the new information Harry, Ron, and Neville paled.

Finally Neville asked an intelligent question, "If they usually live in India the how did one get into Hogwarts?"

Leevi's eyes narrowed once again and he looked around the hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus gripped his wand tightly looking around the corner as he looked for the manticore. Malfoy had said that the beast was in the dungeons, but Dumbledore thought it would be wise to search the whole castle since maticores can travel quickly.

Craning his neck, he peered down the corridor, and then quickly moved into the shadows, creeping down the hallway.

Hearing a slight rustle behind him Remus paused slightly, gripping his wand and listening intently. When nothing moved he once again began to move stealthily forward looking at the floor for any trace of something unusual.

Suddenly a red light shot from behind him, hitting him in the back.

Remus slumped to the ground out cold, stunned.

A dark cloaked man stepped out of the shadows, his leathery wings sticking out from around his body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus groaned slightly, rolling his head to his shoulder as he did so.

What happened? The last thing he recalled clearly was the Halloween feast…and a manticore? Why would there be a manticore in Hogwarts?

With a jerk his eyes flew open and his memory returned. Someone had attacked him?

Darkness met his eyes as he looked around feeling for his wand, firstly checking his pockets and then the ground around him. Silently Remus cursed when no trace of his wand could be found and could only guess that his attacker took it.

Placing his hands on the floor he began to move around trying to find the wall and then the door. Feeling around for a good few minutes his wondering fingers suddenly slid into a gunky, pool of _something_.

In disgust Remus lifted his hand feeling the gunk slide off his fingers slowly sticking to the floor.

What in the world is this?

Just as he was about to sniff the liquid, hot breath blew in his face and he heard a low rumble as a beast growled.

Lupin groaned and frantically moved backwards, for he knew exactly where he was now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leevi gave an almost invisible start as Melton's voice rang through his head.

'The bat has dumped the unconscious wolf in with Fluffy.'

While he was almost totally use to Melton talking to him mentally there were occasions that the snake would catch him off guard and startle him, this was one of those occasions.

'What do you mean Snape dumped Remus in with Fluffy? Are you sure he is alive?'

'Oh absolutely, but he won't be for long if he doesn't leave quickly. Fluffy is eyeing him like a new chew toy.'

Leevi mentally winced at the description for more than once had he been bitten by some form of animal, and he could honestly say that they were not pleasant experiences.

'Melton why don't you try to calm Fluffy down and I'll be there as soon as I can.'

It would seem that he would need to save his old friend from the taxing dog.

Looking around Leevi bent under the table before he preformed a little known invisibility charm. After he was certain that none could see him he quietly slipped over to Christelle and hissed, "I'll be back in a few minutes, cover for me until I am safely back."

The only response he received from the girl was a slight inclination of her head as she turned to stare at the rest of the group.

He turned and stealthily made his way to the door behind the teachers' table that led to the trophy room and then connected to a little know passageway. Within minutes Leevi was trudging along without a sound and making excellent progress towards the third door corridor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus quietly walked through the dungeons looking for the manticore, on his guard the whole time for they were dangerous beasts. The last time he had encountered one was back in the 50s on a trip to Malaysia where it was terrorizing a small village of muggles. Many muggles would dismiss the idea of manticores, harpies, griffins and on such but muggles that lived in 'third-world' countries usually had little difficulty accepting what they saw with their own eyes.

As he turned the corner a sharp object flew at his head, falling just short of his face as he threw up a hasty shield. Albus stared at the large lion like creature. The shaggy fur around the neck was matted together in a dark red substance that could only be blood, and the human like head opened its mouth in a threatening grin showing its' rows of teeth, that had bits of flesh in them and what could possibly be dark colored hair.

Albus was forced to cut off his observations as another dart flew at his person, quickly followed by two more. Conjuring up another shield he easily sidestepped the darts that came quickly at him, and then retaliated with a semi-powerful curse at the monster.

The lion like man jumped out of the way of the curse and back into the shadows in a defensive position, growling as it did so.

"_Man flesh…so hungry…must eat man flesh_."

The voice was low, rasping and predatorily.

Albus gave a jump as he felt the alarms start around Fluffy's room. Some one had entered…this all must be a ploy to attempt to steal the stone. Now with a sense of desperation Dumbledore began to throw powerful curses left and right trying to neutralize the creature quickly and save the stone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just as Leevi rounded the corner with speed and silence he heard a ferocious bark come from behind the wooden door. He quickly threw open the door upon reaching it and conjured a piano. The black Baldwin piano started to play a soothing song, and immediately the dog's eyes began to droop into sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus backed into the wall frantically trying to escape the three headed dog. Once he reached the wall he quickly stood up and started to feel is way along hoping to find the door before the dog decided to take a chunk out of his leg.

His hands roamed over the wall and his feet moved forward…taking a few more quick steps he stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap.

Hot breath breathed down on the back of his neck, and a loud bark ripped through the air.

Remus couldn't help but wince at the loudness of the rough bark on his sensitive ears.

He quickly curled into a fetal position hoping that he would at least be able to survive the dog attack. For long seconds he tensed as the growling became louder and the breath came more rapidly on his neck.

BANG!

Moony jumped as the door banged open loudly and blinding light poured into the previously dark room.

Not daring to look up, he was surprised when classical music met his ears and slowly the growls subsided and finally snores reached him.

Finally Remus looked up through the arms wrapped protectively around his head towards the door.

No one was there!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus finally shouted out a blinding curse quickly followed by a very powerful cutting hex. The manticore barely had time to stumble around from blindness before it's head was taken cleanly off it's shoulders as the cutting hex caught it in it's neck.

The lion's body slumped to the ground, blood oozing out of the neck while the man like head rolled to a stop in front of the headmaster.

Its pale skin almost a sickly blue color, and its' lips were opened in a mocking grin showing the three rows of teeth that inhabited its' mouth.

Looking down in distaste Dumbledore could not help but to shudder slightly at the dried blood caked around the manticore's mouth and the flesh between the teeth.

Albus turned on his heels as he heard loud footsteps running towards him, wand still firmly gripped in his claw (yes claw).

Small Professor Flitwick rounded the corner, having heard the commotion a few hallways down and hurried the whole way to help kill the beast.

With a startled gasp Flitwick's eyes fell on the manticore's head and then over to where Dumbledore stood.

"Filus, please take care of this, there is something I must attend to with out delay."

Quickly Albus swept past his colleague and took off at a run towards the third floor corridor.

As he was on his way Filus leaned in to examine the head more closely, for he had heard about these rare creatures, but never before had he seen one with his own eyes.

'Dear God!' Suddenly Flitwick went extremely pale as all the blood in his face drained, 'That can't be human flesh, or human hair! Of course not…even though they preferred humans, they would eat animals as well…but how many animals were in the castle?'

The small professor paled even more as a sudden thought hit him.

'It couldn't be a student!'

Leaving the body where it was he quickly fled down the corridor back to the Great Hall, there needed to be a head count NOW!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione looked around with narrowed eyes, concerned for she had not seen Leevi for some time now.

"Christelle where did Leevi go?"

The black haired girl looked up from her conversation with Neville and gave a shrug of indifference.

"He told me he was going to talk to Alex Kent of Hufflepuff, they haven't talked in awhile and he figured now would be as good a time as ever." The sentence was said in total confidence, relieving Hermione's ease at once. That is, until Professor Flitwick rushed into the hall, pale and his eyes darting frantically around.

With a whispered spell Filus placed his wand to his throat and yelled to gain the attention of the crowd.

"Immediately return to your house tables and sit patiently until your head of house has accounted for everybody."

The group of students moved in different directions as they made their way back to their house tables, sitting beside of their friends, striking up whispered conversations and spreading rumors.

As McGonagall came closer to their group both Christelle and Hermione looked worried, but for totally different reasons.

Hermione's eyes racked the Gryffindor table for any sign of the Maximus boy, but to no avail. Once she was sure he wasn't among the lions her eyes jumped to the Hufflepuffs, each time her eyes did not spy the familiar head of black messy hair.

McGonagall counted and recounted her students, troubled instantly as each time she fell one child short. 'No…it couldn't be one of her children! It must be a counting mistake.' Minerva thought frantically, but in her heart she knew that it was not a mistake…one of her students was missing, presumably dead.

The other three heads of houses looked over at her questioningly and took in her pale features and wide eyes, easily guessing the truth.

Sprout burst into tears and Flitwick looked as if he was about to be sick.

Severus just seemed mildly interested in the whole affair and asked in a calm apathetically voice, "Who is it Minerva?"

"I don't know yet…" Her voice broke off as emotion threatened to break through, and she stared intently at her students.

Once again the smallest professor took charge of the situation.

"Attention…ATTENTION!" Once the students' talk had died down and they turned to look at their charms teacher he continued.

"Gryffindors please look around, if you cannot find some one please raise your hand now."

The Gryffindors craned their necks every which way and finally five hands went in the air almost in unison.

Minerva looked at the students.

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Christelle Maximus…

McGonagall's, Flitwick's, and Sprout's face flooded with emotion.

"Dear lord it's Leevi…" Minerva moaned out in despair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dumbledore rounded the corner not even breathing hard, when music met his ears. Music? Music! He nearly doubled his speed to reach the door. There was only one way to get past Fluffy that he knew of and it was by music.

Gripping his wand he confidently walked into the room, prepared to go past the dog and capture the criminal, but stopped short as he saw a person lying close to the door curled up in a ball.

Without asking any questions Albus quickly stunned the person and then walked closer, finally pushing man's arm away from his face to see who the traitor was.

The headmaster bit back a gasp….Remus! Surely it could not be so. Then again why else would he be here?

With eyes narrowed he bound the werewolf and levitated him out the doorway, closing the door behind him and vanishing the piano, before heading to his office.

There were questions to be answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they were both in the office Albus deposited the unconscious man in the chair and went over to his drawer to get something.

Pulling the drawer open the older man reached in its' depths and pulled out a small glass vial of clear liquid, he was going to get answers one way or another.

He quickly wrenched the unconscious man's mouth open and let three drops fall down his throat.

"Enervate."

Slowly glazed amber eyes fluttered open staring at the headmaster.

"What is your name?"

"Remus John Lupin."

Albus blinked slowly, well it wasn't a person polyjuiced.

"Did you try and still the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"No."

At the answer he let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Why were you in the third floor corridor?"

"I awoke there."

'Awoke? What in the world did he mean by that?'

"How did you come to be there?"

"I was attacked and I awoke there, that's all I know of it."

Dumbledore pulled his breath in sharply.

'Who would attack one of his teachers? Most likely whoever had like the manticore in…Severus? No…Severus would not put his godson in potential danger…unless Malfoy had never even seen the monster.'

Frowning Albus turned back to Remus planning on giving him the antidote when his hand suddenly stayed.

'Surely it wouldn't hurt to question him about the Potters?'

Albus gave a slight smile.

"Remus why have you and the Potters been avoiding me?"

"We've found out." The statement was said without any emotion as the potion held strong.

The headmasters eyebrows furrowed in concentration…surly not!

"Found out what?"

"About the adoption."

Albus scowled severely.

'How in the world did they find out about the adoption papers?'

"How did they find out?"

The question was asked eagerly.

"Christelle and Leevi."

The answer shocked Albus…how had two eleven-year-olds found out his plans with the ministry?

Dumbledore would have continued his questioning, but he felt a person approaching his stone gargoyle.

Quickly he unbound the younger man, wiped his memory of anything past dinner, and gave him the antidote before knocking him back out.

Placing him on a stretcher he was about to reach the door when it suddenly flew open revealing a very pale, wide eyed transfiguration professor.

Immediately Dumbledore was concerned, for he had never seen Minerva in such a state. His heart dropped to his stomach as he took in the look on her face.

"Minerva what is wrong?" Albus asked urgently, eyes drawn together in worry.

A tear fell over the woman's eye and slowly made its trail down the aging face.

"Leevi Maximus is missing, we think…" The sentence was cut off with a strangled sob as McGonagall closed her eyes in despair.

Suddenly Albus felt sick to his stomach.

'God no…it can't be.'

The image of the smiling manticore's head floated into his mind's eye. Flesh stuck between the teeth and dark hair.

Dumbledore fell back into the chair emotion taking over his face.

Slowly two tears made their way down the ancient face and into the long white beard.

"Please god no." The despair that filled his voice had only been heard fifty years before at the death of another innocent student.


	20. Then Who is It?

Looking into the room Leevi could make out the werewolf still curled into a protective ball, covering his head as he did so.

Silently he took a step into the dark chambers and looked over to where the massive three headed dog slept, paw still firmly across the wooden trap door. That's when he heard it…quick footsteps approaching the room at a run.

Leevi quickly stepped into a dark corner and crouched down watching the door closely, wand held in front of him.

Not surprising Albus Dumbledore ran through the doorway, piercing blue eyes sweeping the room quickly looking for danger, and eventually landing on Remus. Maximus was a bit surprised when the headmaster immediately stunned the defense teacher without even giving him a chance to rise.

Narrowed green eyes watched as an unconscious Remus floated along behind the headmaster as he walked out the door, with a swish of his wand the piano vanished and the door closed leaving the hidden boy in darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Leevi was sure that the headmaster was truly gone he silently crept forward to retrieve his familiar, who was hissing with displeasure.

'We should really get back before any one notices we are missing.'

Melton agreed eagerly climbing up his arm, and curling close to the body heat in pleasure. Even though she wouldn't admit it, the snake had missed her bonded very much in the past weeks.

Silently, as to not wake Fluffy, Leevi crept out the door, closing it softly behind him, before heading back towards the Great Hall. He took the quickest and most direct path, walking as loudly as he dared. A little over half way there he spotted something next to the wall that he had not seen on his way there…a highly polished dark wand. Of course it had to be Remus', obviously who ever attacked him would take away his wand.

Leevi bent down and picked up the wayward wand and then placed it in his robe pocket for Remus to 'find' later, before running off again.

Once he rounded the last corner to the Entrance Hall, he had to come to a skidding halt, for all four of the heads of houses were standing around the door. Leevi was surprised to see McGonagall and Sprout crying, Flitwick looking downcast, and Snape almost had a gloating presence about him. Silently McGonagall turned, wiping her eyes and began to speed walk down the corridor away from the others. Snape, smiling slightly, walked after the transfiguration professor at a much more subdued pace.

The miniature professor turned to the last witch left in the hallway, patting her on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Now now Pomona we must be strong for the students, after all they don't know yet, we must be brave." The statement was said in a trembling voice by the shaking charms teacher.

"I know…but he was such a sweet, kind boy, I never had any trouble out of him at all, and now he is gone the poor child." The end of the sentence drifted off and a new sob broke the silence that had descended the hall.

"Yes he was a very gifted boy…Pomona just rest out here for a few minutes while I handle the students. I'll send them to their dorms for the night…the house elves should have taken care of the manticore's body by now, so the Slytherins won't have to see that."

Leevi silently crept over to the professor and followed him in to the Great Hall as he opened the door. As soon as he was in the hall he made his way over to Christelle to ask what in the world was going on. A student dead? How and when? Noiselessly the black haired child cursed at his luck, for no one was supposed to die that night, just another kink in their plan.

Harry and Ron had their heads close together whispering frantically and gesturing with their hands. Both boys seemed extremely pale and had red eyes. Hermione was sitting staring off into space, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. There was no sign of emotion in her eyes except fear, for she knew that something must be very wrong to make McGonagall and Sprout cry. Neville sat next to Ron looking miserablely down at his hands thinking about his missing friend.

Leevi leaned in close to his sister's ear and hissed, _'Christelle what in the world is going on? McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick were out in the hall about to break down…they mentioned a student dying?' _

Christelle showed no signs of surprise as she casually glanced around the Great Hall with obviously worried eyes. She leaned under the table, pretending to tie her shoe, while she hissed back at her invisible brother, "_You are the only student missing so connect the dots genius." _Once she had muttered her sentence she immediately sat back up and stared pointedly at her plate as if pondering something.

Mentally Leevi gave a sigh of relief that a student wasn't really dead, but then frowned at his predicament, no one was even supposed to have notice his absence.

After a few more minutes of silence from her brother, Christelle gave an annoyed sigh and shot a pointed glance at where she thought Leevi was before once again leaning under the table to 'tie' her shoe.

"_Honestly it's really not that difficult to fix, just say that you were lured away and attacked like Remus was. Just make it sound believable for you know Dumbledore will question you."_

"_Really…and how do you suggest that I am 'found' alive?"_ Leevi asked curiously for Christelle had never yet to come up with a plan that didn't work out in the end.

"_Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. Just find an abandoned room or closet and pretend to be stunned. This will be a piece of cake."_

Leevi agreed and silently slipped out of the crowd and back to the doors as Flitwick was beginning his announcement.

Silently he slipped out of the doors and slipped alone the corridor trying not to disturb Professor Sprout.

Pomona spun around as she heard the door open, dabbling at her eyes and expecting to see Filius, but her eyes narrowed when she didn't see or hear a person in the corridor.

Looking around carefully for a few minutes she finally went back to her crying and believed that it was only the wind that she heard.

Leevi quickly made his way to an abandoned room on the second floor close to Myrtles bathroom and stepped in. He quietly used Remus' wand to cast several stunners at the wall inflicted a few cuts and burns on his arms and face and then he placed the wand nearby to be found later. Lying on the cold floor he wrapped his cloak closer to his body thankful to have at least Melton to talk with to pass the time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We must contact James and Lily, for they deserve to know what is going on." Albus finally muttered out pain still in his voice.

Minerva nodded weakly.

"Albus what is wrong with Remus?"

Dumbledore looked a bit guilty as he glanced over his shoulder at the still stunned man.

"I found him knocked out and was about to take him to Poppy for her to examine."

"Shall I take him to the hospital wing while you contact the Potters?" McGonagall whispered dabbing at her still streaming eyes.

Dumbledore nodded weakly staring at his hands with sad eyes, dreading what was sure to be a tense meeting.

Fawkes thrilled softly from his perch raising both McGonagall's and Dumbledore's spirits a bit, and giving Albus the strength to inform his old students of this misfortune.

Minerva sadly levitated Remus out of the room and headed down the stairs and towards the hospital wing.

Dumbledore watched her go and then miserably turned back towards the fireplace with a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All the students of Hogwarts School turned to look at their charms professor as he stood at the front of the room, wand in hand, letting off a loud bang and several large sparkles.

Almost immediately the students quieted down eager to learn of any news as to the missing student, and what could have befell him.

"As of right now Leevi Maximus is missing and we have suspicion that the Manticore is to blame for his death," the students instantly were in an uproar of panic and distress, but Filius continued, "please please settle down, the manticore has been killed and therefore it is safe for you to return to your dorms."

Many of the Gryffindors were shooting Christelle and Harry sympathetic looks, and various girls were crying at the fate of the little first year. Hermione was openly sobbing and the boys looked like they were in shock. Only Christelle seemed immune to her brother's fate, many believed looking at the girl that she was in denial. Fred and George made their way over to their youngest brother and placed comforting arms around his shoulders, staying silent and just lending their support.

"He's not dead." The statement was said in a voice that was firm but distant at the same time.

"What?"

Immediately the group around the speaker turned to look at her.

"Leevi's not dead, he can't be…I'd know after all he's my twin." Christelle was still staring off in space as if trying to see something.

Hermione and Neville exchanged glances, doubt obvious in their eyes.

Fred and George however looked at her with interest.

"I just need _something_ that would tell me where he is."

The twins exchanged a pointed glance before nodding their heads in agreement, but before they could say anything the doors opened and students began to stand.

As the students filed out Filius made his way over to the first years and put a comforting hand on the shoulder of Christelle in a show of support before leading her slowly out of the Hall, the other students parted to let them by.

Face blank and eyes dry the black haired girl slowly walked out of the hall surrounded by her professor and friends. The sad group was startled as suddenly Christelle stiffened looking around with terrified eyes and fell forward in a dead faint.

"Oh dear!" The small professor exclaimed catching the girl before she could hit the ground.

Professor Sprout quickly came over to the group and levitated Christelle off of her fellow professor, tears still present in her eyes.

"Take her to Poppy, Pomona; I'll take care of these." Flitwick said indicating the worried group that was staring at the smallest girl.

Sprout nodded her understanding and quickly turned away, Christelle floating in the air behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fred and George parted from the group and ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower and to the third years' dorm room. Quickly both boys began to ransack their trunks searching for something.

"Aha! Got it Forge." Gred said holding up a rumbled looking piece of parchment up in the air in triumph.

George pushed his brother over slightly and tapped the map with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Spidery lines began to run across the paper, connecting with each other, and finally making a map.

Two pairs of brown eyes scanned the map eagerly, watching the few dots walking in the hallway, and absently noting that Lupin and Christelle appeared to be the only visitors in the hospital wing.

In the headmaster's office four dots could be seen, the one named Sirius Black was pacing quite restlessly while the other three barely moved at all, and the bat of the dungeons was in his private office.

Frantically both boys poured over the map, checking and rechecking until…

"There! There he is!" George pointed to a dot and watched it for a few moments, fearful when it did not move.

Fred looked at the dot.

"George look at his…Leevi Maximus (HJP)."

Both of the boys looked at the label with interest.

"HJP? That's odd I don't remember seeing a title like that before at all."

"We can worry about that later, first let's find him. After all if the Manticore did get a hold of him he could be injured." Fred urged noting the boy's location before folding the map up and placing it in his pocket.

Quickly they left their dorm room and headed down to the almost empty common room and then out the entrance. Cutting through many secret passages they were soon on the correct hall, and Fred whipped out the map and started to follow the hall to the room where Leevi was.

Silently George pushed open the door and lighted his wand, holding it high in the air as he walked in to the room.

There in the shadows was a still form.

The two red hairs hurried over to their fellow Gryffindor and knelt down beside of his still form.

"Do you think he's…?"

"No I can see his chest moving, so he's breathing. It does look like something did get a hold of him though." Fred said pointing to the cuts and burns on their seeker's face.

"Come on let's get him to Madam Pomprey."

As the boys hefted Leevi up in between them George noticed something lying on the floor nearby.

"Hold on a minute Fred, can't forget his wand."

George pushed Leevi fully on to Fred before picking up the wayward wand and placing it in his pocket. Once that was done the two headed to the hospital wing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus slowly opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room.

Hangings? He didn't have white hangings in his bed chambers.

Quickly he sat up and pulled the bed curtains back nearly wincing as he caught site of the hospital wing.

Confused he looked around the ward. How in the world had he got here?

Perhaps he should simply ask?

Opening his mouth to call out for Poppy his sharp eyes caught a head of black hair, and a pale face.

Looking over at the bed three spots down from his he noticed Christelle lying in the hospital bed simply staring off into space almost as if she was in a daze.

Moony quickly slid out of his bed and over to that of what he considered his niece.

"Christelle are you alright?"

Remus cringed at what he considered to be a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright if she was in here.

The green eyes remained unfocused and continued their blank staring at the wall, not a whisper was heard throughout the room.

"What happened?"

Remus placed a hand under the girl's chin and tried to turn her face to meet his concerned eyes.

Startling him Christelle pushed his hand away and turned her back on him, pulling up her blanket to her chin, and then she resumed her staring match with the wall.

Remus quickly backed away and walked swiftly to the matron's office to see what in the world was going on.

As he approached he could hear sniffling from behind the door and three female's voices.

"There Pomona drink this it'll help calm your nerves."

"Thank you Poppy…it's just that it's so horrible!" The voice trailed off breaking into a round of sobs.

"Pomona please try to put on a brave face for we still have to take care of the Potters. James and Lily will need all the support we can give them."

"Of course…I'm sorry Minerva, I just can't believe he's gone."

Remus frowned thoroughly confused before knocking on the office door.

Soft, quick footsteps could be heard from inside the office before the door swung open revealing the nurse.

"Mr. Lupin! What do you think you are doing up out of your bed? Back to bed this instant!" Madam Pomprey shrieked shooing the confused man back to his bed muttering the whole way.

Once he was under his covers Remus finally managed to get a word in, "Madam Pomprey why am I here, what happened?"

Poppy's eyes narrowed in concern.

"You don't remember?"

Remember what? Lupin thought extremely hard for a few minutes coming up at a blank each time, finally with a sigh he shook his head.

"The last thing I remember was the prank in the Great Hall, after that nothing."

Poppy whipped out her wand and began casting detection spells, almost immediately her eyes narrowed and worry lingered in her eyes.

"It would seem Remus that you've had a memory charm performed on you very recently."

Moony frowned in worry and thought, a frown that deepened when his eyes landed on Christelle.

In a lowered voice he indicated the bed where the first year was lying, "Madam Pomprey what is the matter with Miss Maximus?"

"Oh dear, that's right you don't know." Poppy's face fell and her shoulders slumped, worry lines showed on her face as she seemed to age ten years in two seconds.

"Mr. Lupin, there was a manticore let lose in the school during the feast you were attacked while out looking for it. Leevi Maximus was killed and eaten by the beast." The sentence was said through sniffles.

Remus paled several shades and seemed to zone out in thought.

Poppy patted him comfortingly on the shoulder and then slowly walked back to her office, head bowed down in obvious sadness.

Remus stared down at his white bed sheets and studied his hands. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto his pillow in shock.

Leevi was gone? The quiet reserved boy that always seemed to be so full of secrets and mystery was now gone, lost forever. How was that possible? The very idea that Leevi could be dead seemed to strike a wrong cord with in the defense teacher. A cord that was instinctive, and if there was one thing the werewolf had learned was to trust his instincts.

Lost in thought Remus did not hear the door creak open to allow admittance to three young boys.

Suddenly a loud screech made him look up in time to see a blur of black hair run past his bed and accost the three boys.

Remus could do little more than stare in shock as loud footsteps ran towards the crowd, for there in between the Weasley twins was none other than Leevi Maximus.

Once Madam Pomprey caught sight of the young boy she too let out a screech and immediately pulled the other children off of him and placed him on a bed, casting charms as she did so.

Every one seemed to hold their breath as she went about her business.

Finally she paused in her work and looked up to them in wonder.

"He's alive."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He's alive."

At the words Minerva immediately turned on her heels and ran back to Poppy's office to fire call Albus.

When the spinning finally came to a halt she peered into the room to find four people staring back at her.

Lily was dabbing at her red eyes and clinging on to a very pale James Potter. Sirius looked angry and frustrated, his hair disheveled and eyes wild. Dumbledore looked every bit his age as he slumped over in his chair, head bowed in sadness, a sadness that was plain to see in his eyes.

"How may I help you Minerva?"

"Albus, you won't believe it…it's simply amazing!"

At her urgent and happy voice Dumbledore raised his curious eyes to his second in command, as did the Potters.

"Leevi was just brought into the hospital wing by the Weasley twins."

There was a gasp from the whole room and Lily broke into tears of joy.

"He's Alive!" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Then who was killed by the manticore?" James asked looking over at the headmaster, who looked as stumped as they all were.

Loud footsteps were heard pounding up the stairs before the door flew open revealing a very pissed care taker.

Flich was waving something around in the air and yelling obscenities at the top of his lungs as his eyes flashed in anger.

The people in the room leaned back in their sits, pausing in their celebrations at such an obvious display of rage.

"Argus please clam yourself, what is wrong?" Dumbledore leaned forward intently staring at the frothing man.

"Wrong! Wrong! I'll tell you what is wrong! Those damned brats killed my sweet! This is all that is left!" Flich screamed waving the piece of fur (?) in the air wildly, his greasy hair flying into his face.

Lily gave a gasp as she realized exactly what Flich was waving around; Mrs. Norris' tail!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&Author's Note&

Hey sorry for the wait, but I've been busy and all. Hope you enjoyed the update and I'd like to say well done to Doom187 for figuring out 'who' died. Please don't bash me for killing the cat because I really do love cats just not that demon Mrs. Norris. Also good job to Persephone of Peridot for being a living thesaurus, I honestly didn't know that cruelty had that many synonyms : P

I am not sure if Fan fic net is having problems with emails at the moment so if you have any questions in your reviews that you want me to answer it may be a few days simply because I have not been getting mail from reviews, so I'll have to wait for them to show up on my account (if that makes sense). Thanks for the support and enjoy!

Laters,

Andrea


	21. Bloody Nose, Cracking Skulls

Surprisingly everything blew over fairly well for the two Maximus' children.

Dumbledore hadn't questioned Leevi extensively, just enough to where he knew basically what 'happened.' Christelle and Leevi could tell that the headmaster was worried but they were not sure about what other than that it must concern the stone.

In the following days Melton and Damon agreed to follow the old man and reported that he was placing stronger wards on the third floor corridor and on Fluffy's room, also when he would go past Fluffy he'd stay in the lower chambers for long periods of time.

During their stay Christelle continually migrated to Leevi's bed where the two could be heard whispering, but even with his werewolf senses Remus was unable to catch their words.

After Madam Pomprey had ran Christelle back to her own for the tenth time in one hour a smart comment from Leevi that they were siblings and weren't going to do 'that', left a blushing nurse who finally gave up and simply expanded the bed for the siblings.

Remus watched to the two siblings curiously surprised at how close the two seemed to be. Most children their age would shun their siblings like they had the plague, but Leevi and Christelle seemed to understand the other simply from a glance, something Remus concluded must be twin related.

On the second day Christelle was allowed to leave the hospital wing and rejoin her classmates.

Knowing how boring it would be with out anything to do in the hospital wing Harry brought some Quidditch books by for Leevi to read, and then stayed awhile to chat with his uncle.

Time after Christelle left actually went by pretty fast as Remus told Leevi all about magical beast in great detail, even going as far as describing some of the rarer species, and species believed to be extinct. Leevi enjoyed the conversations greatly and even added a little bit of information here and there when Lupin didn't have something quite right.

However after three days in the infirmary both Remus and Leevi were declared of good health and were allowed to leave for their own rooms much to their relief.

Remus immediately went to his private qutars while Leevi headed for a pick me up in the Room of Requirements.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Weasley twins had became the new Gryffindor heroes for finding the missing first year, something that they brushed off with ease, since they were used notoriety. Even after a week the twins were still getting pats on the back and kind smiles from the student population, Fred even swore that McGonagall smiled at him after chewing them out for turning Marcus Flint's hair pink.

Once Leevi was released from the hospital wing Oliver bustled around him for most of the week making sure that he could play in the game on Saturday. The whole quidditch team was in celebration once they found out that he could indeed play against the Slytherins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season: SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!!!" The large crowd roared in the stands each student either dressed in either red, green, or black.

"In the long awaited match up the new Gryffindor seeker, Leevi Maximus, will be making his much anticipated debut. There was some concern about his health after a viscious attack on him on Halloween…no doubt a Slytherin ploy to…"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

There were some chuckles heard from the crowd and some glares sent at Jordan from the green wearers.

"What I meant to say was that Maximus was mysteriously attacked right before his first quidditch game and our brother slytherins obviously had nothing to do with it!"

Before McGonagall could respond both teams walked out on to the field and the noise increased ten-fold as they lined up on opposite sides of Madam Hooch.

Leevi was amused to see the same banner that his friends had used in his first world, but instead of Potter it now said Maximus. The group also all wore life like lion heads that roared realistically and growled whenever a person passed that was wearing green. The hats were getting a lot of attention from the surrounding crowd, and some of the older students were even inquiring as to wear the first years had got them.

When Harry waved frantically at someone in the crowd Leevi turned following the direction and felt his stomach clench in surprise. There in the teachers section sat the Potters, Sirius and Remus. Sirius and James sported all red and even Dorian and Jasmine were wearing red scarfs and waving Gryffindor flags excitedly. Lily and Remus looked on the 'four' children in apparent amusement.

Leevi turned back to the ref and tired to focus on the game and not his family in the stands.

Madam Hooch bent over and released the balls and picked up the quaffle, walking to the middle of the pitch she placed the whistle in her mouth and looked at each captain pointedly before throwing the ball straight up in the air and blew the whistle.

Immediately 15 brooms took to the air and Angelina Johnson grabbed the quaffle and took off down the pitch. Leevi rose above the pitch and slowly began to look for the elusive snitch while vaguely listening at Lee.

"Johnson passes to Spinnet, quite an attractive lady that one.."

"JORDAN."

"Sorry, won't happen again."

Leevi chuckled a bit at the comment before he noticed that the Slytherin seeker, Higgs, was trailing closely behind him. Higgs kept close to the Gryffindor for about fifteen minutes before he finally made his move.

Leevi only just had time to dive before the older boy swept pass the spot where he had just occupied.

Higgs hauled his broom to a stop and turned it in the air once he realized that he had missed his target.

Leevi dove lower into the area of the other fliers and noticed that Higgs was once again trailing after him, so he flew deeper into Slytherin territory hoping to knock the annoying prat into one of his own players.

Flint snarled when he caught sight of the two seekers and flew straight at the pair grabbing a beaters bat from a beater as he did.

"Higgs why haven't you taken care of the filthy mudblood?" With that asked Flint knocked a passing bludger straight at the youngest player on the field.

Leevi waited for the last possible minute before pushing his broom down and away from the flying ball; after he moved he heard a loud crack and a thunderous groan as the object connected with Higgs' face.

Blood poured freely down the boy's face as he placed his hands over his nose attempting to staunch the downpour.

The Slytherin captian saw red and took off after the Gryffindor seeker swinging his bat wildly in anger.

Leevi swiftly flew out of the way and took off towards the other end of the field hoping that Fred or George would take care of the problem that was currently following him.

As he dove lower he could here the crowd hold its' breath as Leevi slowed a bit and Flit came dangerously close to smacking him in the head with the blunt bat. He sped up widening the distance between him and Flint when heard a sickening thud and gasps from the crowd.

Leevi looked back and didn't see the pursuing Slytherin anywhere in confusion he looked at his teammates and saw that they were looking down. Following their gaze his eyes came to rest on the still form of the burly captain lying twenty feet below.

A shrill whistle cut through the noise as Madam Hooch descend to check on the fallen player while Madam Pomprey rushed the field.

A tense silence descended upon the crowd while the Slytherin was checked out, most of the Slytherins scowled at the rest of the student body and small conversations could be heard in the stadium.

Finally a whispered conversation took place between the ladies and Hooch motioned the Slytherin team and Wood down to the ground for a minute.

A quick conversation took place with Wood nodding his head to something Hooch asked.

Adrian Pucey left the field while Madam Pomprey levitated Flint off of the field and began towards the castle. A few minutes later a boy in robes clearly too large for him trailed after the slightly larger Pucey.

Leevi strained his memory for a name and finally one dropped into his head; Urquhart. Urquhart was captain of the Slytherin team during the 1996 season in Leevi's originally dimension. While the boy was only twelve here Leevi felt an extreme urge of dislike for him, Urquhart had tried to injure him more than once in his original dimension.

Quickly the Slytherin picked up Flint's broom and took to the air with his housemates.

Once everyone was in position Madam Hooch blew the whistle signaling continued play. Leevi quickly flew higher and was happy to note that Higgs was trailing much further away than he had been at the beginning of the game.

Without Flint the Slytherin team slowly began to fall apart and started to resort to dirtier and dirtier tactics. The majority of the Gryffindor points were now being earned off of penalty shots.

When the score reached 130-50 a flash of gold was seen out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking Leevi dove for the snitch which was sulking close to the ground by the Gryffindor goalposts. The crowd began to scream wildly as the small Gryffindor dodged bludgers without breaking his stride towards the small ball, Higgs trailed behind pushing his broom to the max.

Time seemed to slow as his small hand grasped the golden snitch, it's wings beating frantically in his grasp. Leevi stared in wonder at the ball before holding it above his head triumphantly for the crowd to see.

"HE'S DONE IT! LEEVI MAXIMUS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH EARNING THE GRYFFINDORS 150 POINTS! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 280-50! TAKE THAT YOU CHEATING, SLIMEY…"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

Leevi laughed happily as he was swarmed by his teammates and practically pulled to the ground where fans were streaming on the field. Leading the crowd were Hermione, closely followed by the rest of the group.

"Leevi you did it! You were amazing!" Hermione yelled pulling him into a tight hug, Christelle soon joined in and laughed a bit as the crowd surround the players and tried to lift them in the air.

"Party in the tower!" Fred shouted loudly over the crowed much to the joy of the Gryffindors.

The vast majority of the students pushed forward towards the exit and Leevi would have been swept away with them had not a pair of hands strongly gripped his shoulders. Turning around he came face to face with a smiling James Potter and standing slightly behind him a laughing Sirius Black.

Once the crowd had died down James and Sirius led the group out of a nearby exit and to the waiting group comprised of Lily, Dorian, Jasmine and Remus. Dorian was jumping up and down in excitement and Lily and Jasmine were smiling slightly at the group.

"You were so amazing Leevi!"

Leevi had to chuckle a bit at the wonder his little brother's voice.

Lily came over to the group and pulled each of her charges into a tight hug, kissing Harry on top of his head causing him to blush in mortification.

"Mum get off! People are watching!" The black haired boy whined indignantly.

Christelle couldn't help but to snort out loud at the exclamation, while Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, "boys!" causing Leevi to grin.

After Lily had checked Leevi for any injury the three introduced their family to their friends. At Neville's name Dorian's and Jasmine's jaws visibly dropped as they stared at the blushing boy.

The Potters and Sirius were much better not to embarrass the boy. Lily pulled Neville into a motherly hug and immediately began to tell him stories about his mother when they were at school. A slow smile blossomed on the boy's face as the group walked back to the school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James and Sirius insisted that the group join the party as they both claimed that it was not something a Gryffindor should miss. So the group parted ways with the Gryffindors heading towards the tower and the others to Remus' office for a cup of tea.

The party was boisterous as the lions celebrated such a one sided win. Fred and George had managed to get butter beers and hoards of candy for the adolescents' delight. Lee Jordan had brought out his radio and had the wireless loudly playing new hits. Since it was a Saturday the party lasted well into the morning only ending when McGonagall broke up the party sending them all to bed so 'the rest of us can sleep.'

When Leevi finally lay down to sleep that night his only complaint with the party was the lack of Bloody Marys.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Many of the students were quite relieved and happy that dear old Mrs. Norris had come literally to a sticky end. While some felt sorry for the cat, many were overjoyed that they wouldn't be stalked in the corridors any more…that's what they thought for a few weeks until Flich became lonely and decided to get a new companion, which soon turned into companions.

Many of the girls in the school cooed over the cute new kittens that Flich bought (not in his presence of course) which looked nothing like the late Mrs. Norris.

The female Havana Brown was named Lady Calla who was simply beautiful. The small kitten had large green eyes and a short coat of pure chocolate brown, already the students could tell that she would be slim and extremely graceful when she matured. While loyal to Flich she was extremely affectionate to the students when the caretaker wasn't around and loved to play with both the students and Sir Basil.

Sir Basil, was extremely regal in appearance with his almond shaped golden eyes and copper and chocolate colored fur. Much to the delight of the students Sir Basil seemed to dislike Flich greatly and ignored the caretaker often, instead preferring to waddle after Professor McGonagall on his short kitten legs, much to her amusement.

Sir Basil soon became a fixture during transfiguration classes where he would sit on the desk and peer curiously at the students as they worked. Often Lady Calla would drop by and the two would start up a game of tag, careful not to cause any trouble concerning the students and other times they would trail Minerva as she went among the students to correct their work.

When not following his human around, Basil stuck close to Lady Calla, playing, and protecting her from anything he perceived as a threat. Intelligences lingered in both cats' eyes and they tended to watch the students and teachers sharply, waiting for an opportunity to cause mischief.

In short Flich began to hate Sir Basil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&Author's Note&

Hope you enjoyed the update, if you are interested in the breed of cats mentioned above I'd suggest you google them. THEY ARE GORGOUS! LOL if someone buys me a Havana Brown I'd worship them forever! Anyways I hope you liked the quidditch action and I'll update as soon as possible!

Laters,

Andrea

BTW is anyone else having problems with F F . Net again? I haven't received anything since Thursday night.


	22. Home for Christmas

Soon Christmas vacation was upon them and the students were packing for the trip back home. Harry had written to his parents and requested bringing a few friends home for the holidays.

Hermione declined the invitation because she and her parents already had plans, but Ron and Neville happily accepted. Fred and George decided to spend the holidays with Lee and Percy said he already had 'plans', possibly meaning that Clearwater girl.

Both Melton and Damon agreed to stay behind and keep an eye on things. Leevi made sure that his and Christelle's familiars were well taken care of while they were away. Leevi left them a healthy amount of food, and he even convinced some house elves to check on them and bring them fresh mean while he was away. The Hogwarts house elves absolutely adored the Maximus twins and waited on them hand and foot, literally tripping over each other to offer their services first.

By mid-December the lively bunch of first years piled into a horseless carriage and joked joyfully on their way to the Hogwarts Express. Once on the train they hurried to lay claim to an empty compartment and then settle in for the long ride home. Soon after the train had started chugging along the compartment door slid open and a friendly looking Hufflepuff came ambling in.

"Hiya Leevi! Mind if I sit here?" Alex Kent asked, smile firmly in place.

"Feel free to do so." Leevi waved the boy in while Harry, Neville and Ron stared at him curiously.

"Guys this is Alex Kent, a third year in Hufflepuff." Leevi said with a nod of his head, "And Alex this is Hermione, Ron, Neville, my cousin Harry and my twin Christelle."

Both parties nodded to the other.

"Oh you are Edward Kent's son?" Christelle asked making the connection right away.

The brown haired boy looked slightly surprised before answering, "Aye I would be."

"You must give him our regards the next time you see him!"

The hufflepuff smiled slightly at the girl's eager tone.

"I will."

The group soon settled in with Harry and Ron playing a game of wizarding chess which was a bit one sided with Ron totally whipping the bored with Harry while Hermione tried to give him advice. Christelle and Neville had their heads together whispering intently, and every so often their eyes would flicker over to Leevi, raising his curiosity greatly.

Alex however was talking about this and that, really he was an interesting character but Leevi didn't pay him much mind until a name caught his ear.

"Uncle Rufus is holding a Christmas bash at his house this year and of course we just have to attend."

"Rufus?"

Alex blinked pausing in his speech to turn to Leevi, "Oh that's right you wouldn't know him, Rufus Scrimgeour. Uncle Rufus is head of the Auror division."

Leevi nodded his head ponderingly, in his world Scrimgeour didn't have a sister that he knew of, something must have changed in this dimension because apparently he did now.

"So Alex what did your parents do before 81'?" Leevi asked curiously.

"Oh well mum did a bit of this and a bit of that, nothing too important with me and my brothers running around and all. Dad used to work at the ministry doing Merlin knows what until after," Alex paused and leaned in a bit to continue whispering, "you-know-who fell."

Leevi nodded his head for the boy to continue.

"Well dad decided he had had enough excitement for his life time and retired from the ministry in 85' after all everything seemed relatively safe. When he's bored he'll pick up the stray job here and there, other times he likes to travel and work on his charms theory."

Maximus blinked at the other boy in surprise, "His charms theories?"

"Oh yeah dad has a masters in charms, he was a guest speaker at Hogwarts a few years ago when my older brother was attending. Usually he likes to fiddle around with useful charms trying to improve them, mum loves his household charms, they're simply nifty and make things so much faster."

People who could modify modern spells and charms were extremely rare to find and were highly sought after.

"I didn't know that about your dad, why doesn't he join the Experimental Charms Department at the Ministry?"

Alex's eyes sparkled as he threw back his head and laughed, "He thinks Fudge is an idiot. I doubt he'd ever consider working there with him in office."

Leevi laughed softly at the statement and seemed to think long and hard about something.

Grabbing his trunk he quickly opened the lid and pulled out a slip of parchment and quickly wrote something on it.

"If your father is looking for an employer that thinks Fudge is a complete moron tell him to contact this man." Leevi handed the paper over to the other boy, who glanced at it curiously and then placed it in his pocket with a nod.

The other children were watching them curiously, while Harry was staring into the open trunk curiously.

"Leevi what's this?" Harry asked picking up a large jar with what looked like clouds in it, still staring inquiringly at several similar jars.

Christelle quickly grabbed the jar out of his hands and read the jar's label, 'Transfiguration.'

She threw her brother a slight glare that clearly said, 'what are you doing with _these_ out in the open?'

"It's nothing important; please keep out of my trunk." Leevi scowled slightly and placed the jar back in his trunk before his 'cousin' found anything more damning.

Harry raised his eyes a bit at the exchange, never before having his cousin seemed displeased with him.

"Um okay sorry."

Neville threw them a worried look before glancing at Christelle as if asking something.

Hermione however seemed like she wished to say something, practically bouncing in her seat, but was quieted by a look from Christelle.

"Anyways, who wants to play a game of exploding snap?" Christelle asked brightly, lightening the mood substantially.

Every one immediately agreed, even Hermione, who surprisingly once she caught on was winning easily, almost bored with the cards.

When the trolly came by the children rushed to buy the sweets while Leevi simply pulled out a book while Christelle went to buy a whole load incase anyone was particularly hungry.

Alex struck up an awkward conversation with the Boy-Who-Lived, a bit awe struck, asking about this and that. Luckily Harry and Ron came to their friend's rescue and joined the conversation making it much more amiable.

While munching on a Pumpkin Pastry Leevi flipped through a modern history book about the rise and fall of Voldemort, one that he had read before, but it did contain very poignant information.

Information he planned to compare to his history books the next time he went to Diagon Alley. Some of it he knew right away was different, such the fact that Neville was marked on his neck instead of forehead, explaining why the boy had been rubbing his neck earlier in the year. The mark was not in the shape of a lightning bolt, however, a half moon stuck out in sharp contrast to the pale skin.

After the fall of Voldemort even the people attacked and the places attacked were different than what Leevi knew of his world, which could easily explain the Kents. The name did sound familiar, if only he could remember what Edward Kent did at the Ministry.

Leevi closed the book sharply annoyed at the lack of process. He quickly placed it in his trunk and sighed, leaning against the seat and closing his eyes for a nap.

Once Harry was sure that the boy was asleep he turned back to the others a worried expression on his face.

"Christelle, why was Leevi so mad about me glancing in his trunk?"

The dark haired girl looked over at the boy, popping a few candies in her mouth as she did so.

"Because some things are meant to be private…more likely than not he has items from our parents that may not seem important to you, but holds sentimental value to us."

Hermione seemed to realize something as her eyes got teary and she looked at the other girl with understanding. Noticing her look Christelle nodded a bit in confirmation at what the other girl thought.

"But it was just a jar!" Ron blurted out, but yelped loudly as Hermione kicked him in the shin and glared.

"What was that for?"

"Honestly Ronald are you really that blind?"

Ron turned a bright red that easily matched his head and would have continued if not for the fact that an annoyed voice interrupted them.

"Will you two please shut up? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!"

Hermione immediately closed her mouth, and blushed a bit, while Ron glared at the girl.

"Sorry Leevi!"

The green eyes glared for a moment longer before they closed, and soon drifted off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the train finally came to a stop the group grabbed their trunks and pushed their way threw the crowd. Hermione quickly said her good byes and ran to her parents who were waiting with opened arms. The fluffy haired girl hugged her parents tightly and smiled from ear to ear happily. Leevi looked on with a slight sad smile on his lips at the display, realizing once again how young they all truly were, how innocent.

"Come on there's dad." Harry yelled excitedly and dragged Leevi over by the sleeve to where James and Sirius stood looking around.

"Uncle James!"

James turned around at the voice and smiled widely at the approaching children.

"Well well look who it is! Hello children!" Sirius said excitedly while Christelle and Leevi rolled his eyes at his antics.

Harry quickly gave his dad a hug before pulling back and looking around searchingly.

"Where's mum?"

James ruffled his son's hair, "At home with those beasts you call siblings. Come on or they'll eat all the food."

The group followed the two men through the barrier and out of the station to a waiting car, and put their trunks in the obviously enlarged trunk before piling in the seats.

The ride back to the Potters took a good hour and during that time Leevi was in fear of his life as Sirius drove wildly from one side of the rode to the other, turning around to answer questions and driving with one hand.

The group in the back was loud and rowdy as Harry and Ron talked loudly about their time at Hogwarts, Harry going as far as telling some minor jokes he pulled much to the amusement of his father and godfather.

Before they knew it the car was pulling into the driveway before the Potter's mansion and the kids were tumbling out and running in the house, leaving the scowling men to carry in their trunks.

Harry burst through the door calling for his mother loudly. Hearing her answering call from the kitchen he quickly took off while the rest of them followed at a much reasonably rate. When they finally pushed open the kitchen door Harry had already finished greeting his mother, and was off to the side talking to Jasmine.

Lily smiled widely when she caught sight of the Maximus siblings and hugged each of them tightly.

"Leevi, Christelle I'm so glad to see the both of you."

Leevi blushed at the hug and hugged firmly back, while his sister spoke.

"It's great to see you too Aunt Lily."

Once they broke away Lily smiled at the two remaining boys.

"Hello boys, have a sit and I'll get you all a snack before dinner."

Ron grinned widely at the mention of a snack and the group made their way to the dinning room, where Jasmine and Dorian joined them happy for once to see their brother and cousins.

After the snack the children settled back in their rooms with Neville being placed next Christelle, and Ron beside of Harry. Leevi quickly tossed his trunk in his room, checked on Hedwig and then made his way to the empty library.

He looked around the library for anything interesting, and many titles caught his eye on the top shelf. The books Leevi knew were off limit to the children, but he could easily break the wards on the books so he could read them as he wished. After dinner he promised himself that he would grab his cloak and get right on it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner that night seemed to be a very happy affair, but Leevi couldn't help but to feel that the cheerful conversation seemed forced on the adults part.

Dorian seemed entranced at his brother's stories of Hogwarts, and was laughing loudly at some of the stories he told and asking all sorts of questions.

Neville seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, but was a bit nervous, sticking close to Christelle the majority of the time and talking only when spoken too. Ron however seemed right at home and was even joking with Sirius, and loudly declaring that Snape was indeed a greasy git.

After the late dinner the children retired to their rooms, yawning loudly from the long day.

Leevi quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck to the library closing the door behind him, and starting in on the wards. He was almost done when he heard voices close to the door.

Silently cursing his luck he quickly moved to a darkened corner and for once was happy for his short stature as he squeezed behind a chair, hiding from detection.

The door opened quickly and James stuck his head in glancing around.

"Come on in the coast is clear, I don't know who left the light on, must have been one of the kids."

Lily, Remus and Sirius walked in and then closed the door.

Remus carefully threw up some silencing wards and then took a seat in a chair.

"So James what did you wish to talk about?"

"Leevi and Christelle of course! You've been quite tight lipped about them so far." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"Honestly, surely we can find something more to discuss than the private life of two eleven-year-olds!"

"I am not that concerned with their personal life, I'm more worried about them. First their parents die, then they live alone, then we learn they are granted independence by the Ministry, and then we learn that ALBUS, was trying to gain custody of them. That's not even going into how they knew what Dumbledore was up to." Lily said worry laced clearly in her voice.

James and Sirius looked disgruntled at her words about Albus.

"I can't really tell you much about them Lily. They are both at the top of their year, never in trouble; Snape does seem to dislike Leevi though. They are excellent in class, friends with most of their class mates…however I do suspect they are starting their own pranking group." At the last bit Remus looked a bit sheepish as James and Sirius grinned widely at each other.

"They are doing well; I think they just need some space." Remus continued.

"Should we talk to them about it? Surely they will want to talk about what has happened." Lily said.

James looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat at the question.

"I don't know Lils, when I was that age I know I wouldn't want to talk about it. I think Remus is right, we should just leave them alone for now."

"I didn't say we should ask them about it, I simply mean we shouldn't push for answers."

"Can't we just determine what we are going to do tomorrow? It's late." Sirius said standing up and stretching.

The others agreed and quietly left the room, turning the light off behind them.

Leevi let out a sigh of relief as he crept out from behind the chair and walked quickly to his room. Plotting what he would say if the Potters decided to talk to the twins.

Author's Note

Yeah I'm still not getting any messages from F F Net, so if you've sent me a PM I haven't received it. If you need to contact me send me a message through my yahoo group. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	23. A Most Profitable Business

The next morning Leevi rose early and quietly slipped into his sister's room. The green eyed boy looked around the room in distaste at the Ravenclaw colors. He still hadn't forgotten how Luna was treated by her old house, but for some unimaginable reason the girl seemed to absolutely adore the blue clad room, with its many shelves and magnificent desk. The room absolutely reeked of knowledge and taste.

Leevi silently crept up to the bed preparing to wake his sister when a beam of red light shot towards his head, which he scarcely had time to dodge. Almost unconsciously he brought up a shield and pulled out his wand, glaring at his sister, who looked a bit too satisfied at his reaction.

"Good shot." The boy finally said, stashing his wand back up his sleeve before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're getting rusty," Christelle smiled slightly and as his right eyebrow rose continued, "I heard you before the door even opened."

She grinned cheekily at his scowl.

"What brings you to my humble abode this early in the morning?"

Leevi rubbed his eyes a bit tiredly, "Something interesting I overheard."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily was surprised to walk in the kitchen and find breakfast almost totally prepared and two eleven-year-olds doing the cooking. She watched in quiet amazement as Leevi flipped a pancake over with one hand and tended to the bacon with the other, not even looking fazed.

Christelle looked up from cooking eggs and locked eyes with her aunt.

"Hello Aunt Lily!"

Lily smiled at the black hair girl that resembled her children so greatly; her own green eyes sparkled happily back.

At the girl's voice Leevi looked up and looked over to the doorway with a longing expression on his face before it quickly disappeared and he smiled brightly at her.

"Hello Aunt Lily, I hope you don't care that we decided to fix the family breakfast."

Lily laughed slightly, "Of course not! How thoughtful of you two to cook breakfast for me. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth." Lily said before she went to set the table.

The two siblings quickly finished cooking breakfast and placed it on the dining room table, just as Remus came walking in rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He looked up surprised as he spotted the two heads of black already at the table.

"Good morning Christelle, Leevi…you two are up quite early."

Christelle smiled brightly back, while Leevi gave a slight nod lost in thought.

"Well you're up early as well Uncle Remus, have a busy day planned?" The girl asked curiously taking in the older man's appearance.

"No, a nice day of rest sounds good to me." Remus said with a slight smile as he began to serve himself.

At the word rest Leevi looked up sharply and noticed the dark rings underneath the amber eyes. Mentally he calculated the moon cycle and realized that the full moon was the next night.

"Are you feeling well professor?"

Remus looked over at the boy who asked the question before answering, concern shone in the boy's eyes, warming the werewolf's heart greatly.

"I'm just a tad bit tired, just a cold I believe."

Lily tutted catching the end of his sentence as she walked in through the door.

"Honestly Remus you should still be in bed resting."

"I'm fine Lily." Lupin gave a tired smile before sipping his tea.

Lily sat down and threw a look across at the man stating that she knew otherwise.

The group sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until James stumbled in drowsily and thumped down at the table beginning to fill his plate before he was even fully seated.

"So James off to work today?" Remus asked curiously.

James nodded his head eyes still drooping.

"Uncle James, can we go to Diagon Alley this weekend? I need to talk to the goblins concerning my account and pick up some last minute gifts."

The oldest Potter nodded in agreement before yawning loudly. Both siblings were sure that James hadn't understood a word they had just said; however Lily and Remus did, and both were wondering what business they had to with the goblins.

Leevi and Christelle quickly finished their breakfast and went to the library to research.

Something had been bothering the boy all through breakfast and he planned on doing some research to confirm his suspicions.

Christelle scanned the shelves and soon both of the children were immersed in modern potion books and potion inventions in the last fifty or so years. Tuning out the outside world the two focused on the information presented. They spent what must have been hours doing nothing but soaking up the information when a loud voice finally pulled them out of their readings.

"Leevi, Christelle there you are! We've been looking every where for you."

The black hair children looked up from their books blinking a bit owlishly at their cousin.

"Should have known I'd find you in a library… reading no less!"

Ron pushed Harry out of the way and entered the room excitedly, ignoring Harry's indignant shout, "Come on Leevi let's go play some quidditch!"

Leevi looked at the book in his hands and then back at his friends contemplating.

Christelle smiled slightly at his expression before saying, "Go on Leevi, I'll finish up here"

The boy gave a slight nod and grin before he followed the other boys outside to the pitch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the rest of the week the twins scourged the library and confirmed that the wolfsbane potion had not yet been invented in this world. This was a puzzle to the two for in their world the potion had been invented in the late 80's, but from the information they gathered, there weren't even any projects devoted to it here. The only thing that kept werewolves from being locked up outright was the disapproval of Dumbledore, the Potters, Sirius, and some of the other prominent light pureblood families. Surprisingly Malfoy Senior supported Fudge in his opinions of 'dark creatures', something Leevi found odd since Malfoy was shooting himself in the foot. When Voldemort rose again having his right hand man discriminating against potential allies would not be wise.

On a brighter note Leevi had received a reply from Mr. Kent concerning his job offer; well not that Kent knew he was being hired by an eleven-year-old. He had immediately replied back that he would be sending him more information, outlining the job and pay the following week.

Leevi used a nom de plume that he planned to use in his current business dealings. That was one of the things he needed to speak with the goblins about. He was sure they'd be more than willing to file the correct paper work and contact the right people for the right price. His new alias, Altair O. Roderick, was a wealthy American half blood that was interested in starting a new company in Britain and was hiring for his research department. Under this name he went ahead and placed several ads in The Daily Prophet and the Times for research positions in his company, anywhere from potion masters, to muggle engineers. He planned to have the goblins check out any wizard or witch that applied, while he contacted a muggle company that did back ground checks for hiring companies concerning the muggle applications that he received. All in all if everything went according to plan he would have his business up and operating right after the New Year, or at the end of January at the latest.

Christelle and Leevi didn't have all the kinks worked out yet, but the general idea was mainly develop a potion for werewolves, new spells, and equipment for the upcoming war. The companies cover would be that they were developing better equipment for aurors and hit wizards, as well as the protection of the general public.

The prospect of using muggle weaponry had also caught their interest since a death eater would have little experience with anything remotely muggle. Of course the company wouldn't be able to use anything that would need electricity or batteries…yet, but they would be able to use some of the other weapons, and hopefully improve on them with magic.

The possibilities were exciting, and the Maximus' could hardly wait until they had everything up and running.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They left for Diagon Alley early on Saturday morning, James, Lily and Sirius chaperoning the five Hogwarts students and two younger children. While James took his children to the family vault Lily waited patiently in the lobby with Neville and Ron and Sirius escorted two scowling siblings to the nearest open goblin.

"Really Sirius I don't mean to be impolite, but we can handle it from here." Leevi said with a slightly pronounced scowl.

Sirius looked down on the two and then glanced at the waiting goblin. In a low voice he whispered, "I have full faith that you two can take care of yourselves, but I don't trust them one bit." The dark haired man nodded his head a bit in indication at the goblin that immediately narrowed his eyes further and glared.

Leevi merely raised an eyebrow at his godfather, "I have full faith in them; after all I trust them enough to keep my fortune and my family's fortune. If they weren't trustworthy do you think for a moment I'd entrust them with priceless family heirlooms?"

The goblin sneered unpleasantly at Sirius before saying, "Mr. and Miss Maximus, Mr. Black may attend only if he is your legal guardian. Is this the case?"

Seeing the children's nods the goblin pulled back his lips in what they assumed was a sneer showing his pointy white teeth.

"Good day then Mr. Black. You two please follow me."

Leevi quickly told Sirius that they would meet back up with the Potters at The Leaky Cauldron at one at the latest, before turning and following the retreating goblin.

Once the three were out of the lobby and well on their way down a side passageway Christelle spoke up.

"That wasn't totally true about the guardian thing was it?"

The small goblin threw them a look over his shoulder before looking back in front of him.

"Perhaps." The reply was short but both children could hear amusement in the voice, causing them to look at each other and share a smirk.

"Excuse me for being so rude, but I've forgotten your name sir." Leevi used the politest voice he could, the one he used when talking to a professor at school…unless it was Snape of course.

The goblin's step suddenly faltered and he turned around to study the children. It was obvious from the lack of facial hair and wrinkles that the goblin was young, that alone spoke volumes about him that he would be working in Gringotts at such a young age.

"I apologize for I did not give it. I am Raxiel, son of Ruliz." The tone that was used was the politest Christelle or Leevi had ever heard from a goblin before.

Leevi bowed slightly and Christelle curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Raxiel."

Raxiel twitched slightly at the mister part, but other wise just nodded back, "Likewise Mr. and Miss Maximus. Shall we continue?"

At the nod he spun on his heels and continued walking, leading them deeper and deeper into the underground, for though not that noticeable the ground was sloping slightly.

Finally they stopped in front of large dark door with a golden name plate on it. Before Leevi had a chance to study the name that was written in odd symbols, Raxiel knocked on the door before pushing it open, and waving the pair in.

"Master Rianak, Lord Maximus and Lady Aranea to see you."

The old goblin was dressed in a red velvet suit that was obviously expensive and tailored.

Golden spectacles perched on the end of his long crooked nose, and many deep lines lined his face along with a long beard.

Both children walked forward and bowed to the goblin who had stood from his chair and bowed back.

"May your business be most profitable." Raxiel said to the twins before bowing and walking out of the room.

Rianak raised his eyebrows in surprise at the obvious respect that the young goblin showed these two humans. Goblins were not known for their like of humans, the younger ones more so than the older ones.

"Please Lord Maximus and Lady Aranea have a seat." The goblin said indicating the chairs and sitting only after both children were sitting.

"Thank you for your hospitality Master Rianak, may your gold flow and the stars smile upon you."

At the saying Rianak sat up a bit straighter and stared at the two, "And you as well my lord. What business can I help you with?"

Christelle gave a charming smile before starting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily scowled slightly at her husband's and his best friend's retreating backs as they led the boys off to the quidditch shop, "I'll honestly never understand boys and quidditch!"

Jasmine smiled at her mother's declaration having heard it more than once before.

"Well mum look on the bright side, now they can't be nagging for us to hurry the whole time we are in the book store."

Lily brightened a bit before leading her daughter off to Flourish and Blotts.

Once inside the two immediately went to the charms section and began to flip through the newest editions. Lily was proud that Jasmine seemed to have inherited her skill in Charms and she personally believed that her daughter could very well have even more natural skill than she did. If that was the case Flitwick was going to have a field day teaching her for he had had a hard time keeping Lily interested.

After browsing awhile in that section and picking up a few books she looked in different sections, buying books for all the children which she deemed educationally valuable and some interesting defense books for Remus. The poor man was still recovering from the last full moon which had been particularly rough on him. When asked about it Remus admitted that Moony was still mourning the betrayal and death of Wormtail, something Remus didn't really understand since Peter hadn't spent a full moon with Moony in years.

About an hour into their shopping in the store the rest of the group showed up Harry, Ron, and Neville leading the other three who appeared to be pouting.

"Why do we have to go to the book store again?" Sirius whined when they were in hearing distance of the two.

Harry rolled his eyes at his dog father in amusement and ignored his puppy dog look, "Because Hermione, Leevi and Christelle are all book worms…and since they aren't here it's the perfect time to get their presents. Besides I haven't gotten anything for Remus yet."

At Remus' name Sirius looked panicked and hurried to the Defense section.

Ron looked around in distaste, "What kind of book do you think Hermione would like?"

"Dunno I suspect she's read anything that's related to our school work. Perhaps something odd like wizard culture and traditions?" Neville said leading the two boys to a section called Miscellaneous.

"Excellent idea Nev, I'll get that!" Ron said happily while Harry picked up a thick book.

The three boys scourged the section looking for anything remotely interesting for their bookish friends. Harry found a fascinating book on transfigurations that went horribly wrong for Leevi, and remote charms and odd uses for Christelle. He was stuck on what to get for Hermione until he found A Muggleborn's Guild to Britain, which outlined the Ministry, traditions, laws, and it even had a dictionary for magical things. He was certain that his bushy haired friend would love all 1,564 pages of it. When Ron saw the book his eyes bulged out and he paled several shades Neville however just nodded his head approvingly, "It's almost as big as that book she checked out for some light reading."

"She's barking!" Ron sputtered while clutching his book on pureblood traditions tighter; unsurprisingly the book was much smaller than the one Harry held.

The boys looked through the books thirty more minutes adding an edition here and there before James led them to the register to pay for their books. The salesclerk looked absolutely thrilled at all the books the group had and she mentally calculated up the amount of money she'd earn off the sale smiling the whole while.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Master Rianak eyes gleamed with respect as he heard out the proposition of the two children. The plot had to be one of the most well thought out ones he had heard in many years…and from humans none the less.

"We would also like for Gringotts to check out any magical applicants, no one will be turned away simply because of _illness_ of any kind, and notice I said magical, not wizard/witch.

At the statement Rianak's eyes grew wide.

"Do you understand what you are implying Mr. Maximus?"

Christelle's eyes narrowed, "Of course we do Master Rianak. Werewolves, vampires, so called half-breeds, veelas, goblins, even centaurs are welcomed to work for us as long as they have the qualifications. We do not hold the bigoted views of the wizardaring world."

"We fully understand that having some of these employees will require certain precautions and special equipments and on such, but the expense will be well worth it."

Leevi said leaning back in his chair, "Which brings me to my next request. We'll need a large building, preferably in London with very advanced wards. I was hoping to contract some of your employees for that job. I would like wizardaring as well as goblin wards."

"Why do you require goblin wards Mr. Maximus?"

The siblings exchanged smiles before turning back to the goblin.

"Surely Master Rianak there are goblin wards that can do what wizardaring ones aren't able to. That and I'm sure that the number of humans familiar with your type of magic are few and far between, so the chance of breaking your wards would be slim to none."

"We would however like to request that the humans you use for warding William Weasley, I believe he is currently on assignment in Africa, lead the team. Since it is the holidays he may be wary of taking the job so offer him triple his current pay." Christelle said while pulling out her leather bound book from her robe pocket and pulling out a folded slip of paper. "These are the people we want to personally recruit for our business if at all possible, if they are interested we would like for you to set up meetings with them on January the third in a conference room."

"You wish to meet them in person?"

"Yes which poses a problem…our current appearances." Leevi said waving his hand at his body. "We need you to find some one whose appearances we can use, preferably American muggles. I need a fit male in his late forties while my sister needs a female in her mid to late thirties."

"Not a problem, sir."

"What can you tell use about Raxiel?"

At the mention of the young goblin the older one squinted at his clients.

"Raxiel is a new employee, top of his class."

"Excellent, offer him the position of head of security and finances at our company."

The older goblin was thrown for a moment and let it show in his voice, "Are you certain?"

"Master you obviously trust him enough to hire him, that's all the reassurance I need to know."

The three exchanged ideas for a few more hours, laying out payment plans and possible employees before the two children realized the time and politely bid the goblin goodbye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The simple watch adorning Christelle's wrist showed that it was already half past twelve meaning that they only had half an hour to pick up their gifts. Luckily the two siblings had already preordered their gifts and just had to retrieve them. Once outside the bank they split up to pick up the gifts to save on time.

Twenty minutes later found the pair hustling into The Leaky Cauldron, and over to the bar for a butterbeer.

"Well bless me if it's not Miss and Mr. Maximus!" Tom gave the pair a toothy grin as he wiped a glass.

"Hello Tom!" The two children chorused with large smiles.

"What can I get for you?"

Leevi's stomach growled loudly causing said boy to blush slightly.

"Two bowels of your excellent stew and two butterbeers please."

Tom chuckled a bit as he went to the kitchen for the requested soup.

"We have a whole of ten minutes to eat Leevi."

The boy grinned at the black haired girl, "When are the Potters ever on time?"

"Too true." Christelle said with a laugh.

The pair spent the next thirty minutes on their lunch and talking with Tom who had more than a few interesting tales to tell them.

A loud noise brought them out of their conversation. Looking up their group walked in carrying many packages and Sirius looking extremely cheerful.

"Aw there you two are…everything went fine did it?" Lily asked walking over to the bar.

"Exceptionally well Aunt Lily." Christelle said while she slipped off the stool and went to stand beside of Neville.

Leevi quickly paid for their meal and bid Tom a cheerful good bye before following the others through the floo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OMG it worked...my account has been acting up...I'm still not getting any emails but at least my documents finally started working. Yay an update! I know it's been ages..sorry about that..holdidays and all that mojo. I hope you Americans had a nice Thanksgiving...hopefully I'll update soon on another story. :D


	24. The Terrible Affair

Two slightly mischievous eyes stared around the corner watching their youngest employee, a slight grin pulled at his lips revealing sharp white teeth. Trasum stood like that for a few more seconds before pushing his golden spectacles back up his nose and adopting a severe look to his face.

"Raxiel, come into my private office now!"

The young goblin turned around at the swift words surprised at the sharp tone directed at him. He was confused as to why he would be called in for a private meeting. He hadn't done anything to displease his master, or anything against regulation…at least he didn't think so.

Master Rianak beckoned him down the secret side passage that led to the goblin wings in an impatient manner.

"Alkaarthekaal'dec shech!"

Raxiel quickly followed the honorable old goblin down the dark twisting passageway. As they walked the stone corridor became smaller and narrower until finally sizing down to where only a goblin or a small child would be able to travel comfortably.

Master Rianak suddenly halted and placed his wrinkled hand on a seemingly empty patch of wall. The stone immediately disappeared revealing a large office.

The office while reeking of wealth looked nothing like Master Rianak's other office. If a wizard found themselves transported into it they would easily be bewildered by the odd artifacts that littered the beautifully handcrafted bookshelves, but to a goblin most of the items were commonplace. One could just make out that the stone walls were painted a soft green color in the dim room. The only light came from what appeared to be a fireplace, but no fire was present; instead a pile of different colored gems gave off a myriad color of lights, almost as if the light was coming from within the gems themselves.

As the aged goblin moved to activate the scones on the walls, the colorful lights rippled over the walls mimicking light reflecting on water. Soft white light significantly flooded the room enough so to make out the fine detail of the furniture.

The large desk stood proudly in the middle of the room, showing off the fine craftsmanship of what undoubtedly was goblin work. Raxiel's eyes were drawn to the right side of the desk where a small dragon that was curled atop a blue cushion made from Piehrio silk.

"Her name is Iellero." Trasum said noticing where the young goblin was looking.

At the mention of her name the dark blue dragon lifted its head from its forepaws and stared intelligently at the two goblins with honey colored eyes. The tops of its paws and underside was slightly lighter than the rest her body, giving the small dragon a natural elegance.

"Beauty?"

"Yes that's what her name means in the old tongue. It's good to see that they still teach the young ones our old ways in the learning. Now, on to business."

Rianak indicated for the young goblin to take a seat across the desk, while he slowly walked to the chair behind the desk.

Once seated the old goblin stared at Raxiel over his glasses causing the young goblin actually began to fidget in discomfort.

"Raxiel son of Ruliz," Trasum began pleased when Raxiel didn't wince at the proper title, "I've had some recent interest in you from two humans…." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps it was my mistake to hire one so young," Raxiel's eyes widened and he hung his head slightly as the master continued.

"I should have known that a goblin as obviously talented would be hired out by another competitor." Amusement filled the voice that turned into a full blown chuckled when the other goblin quickly jerked his head up.

"Master?"

"Yes Raxiel I know it's sad, you start your new job immediately. Lord Maximus and Lady Aranea have started a large new company and requested that you personally handle the finances and security."

"Me? But master…"

"Yes you. Your father would have been extremely proud Raxiel."

At the praise the mentioned goblin blushed to the tips of his ears, "Thank you Uncle."

Trasum nodded his head still grinning.

"But me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"But mum I don't want to go!" Harry yelled crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. Christelle and Leevi watched from the couch, almost as if it was simply a tennis match, their heads turned to the red head waiting for a reply.

Lily sighed in frustration, "Oh not again! Harry I go over this with you every year. You will be going and that is final young man."

Harry smirked in triumph, "But what about Ron and Neville? We can't leave them here by themselves, and it would hardly be polite for their host to leave them."

"Of course we won't be leaving them behind. Your father is picking up their dress robes as we speak."

"But…but…" Harry stuttered uncrossing his arms.

Lily placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes further, "But nothing. We as Potters are expected to attend the Christmas Charity Party, and we will do so like we do every year Harry."

"Oh come on cousins it'll be grand. Dear Draco is bound to be there." Christelle called out cheerfully with a wide grin.

"Oh and that's suppose to lift my spirits?" The black hair boy muttered sarcastically before walking out of the room.

"Aunt Lily does Leevi and I need to visit Madam Malkins to choose our dress robes?"

"Oh of course not dear, James is picking them up as well. He should be home in a few hours if you want to check them. If they aren't to your taste we can take them back in the morning."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Leevi woke up just as the sun was rising above the horizon.

Slowly he slipped out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe and warm fuzzy slippers before walking over to his window. He stood there for a few minutes looking over the Potter's grounds, which were covered in newly lain thick blanket of untouched snow.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he noticed a snowman Jasmine and Dorian had built the previous day standing proudly on the hill. Its carrot nose had fallen off sometime during the snow storm the previous night, and its stick arms were covered in a layer of snow, but still you could see its grinning mouth.

Still smiling he turned around and took a seat near the fireplace pulling out a book that he had been reading.

For the next few hours he was absorbed in his reading, alternating between reading and jotting down ideas for the company.

He had sent an owl the previous day thanking Raziel for accepting his job offer and outlined what the job required. Personally he would have liked to thank the goblin in person, but being eleven and secretly running a business did have certain drawbacks. He was expecting a list of potential employees to arrive sometime that day and by the New Year they should have the majority of the employees chosen.

The break was turning out to be very eventful after all. Like Harry, Leevi really wasn't looking forward to going to the Party that night, but as Lily said it was expected of them. Anyone that was anybody was going to be there along with the majority of the Ministry's employees and in saying that potentially his employees. If he remembered the list before the party he could scope out the potential people and see what they were like.

When the house came alive with the sounds of its inhabitants Leevi closed his book and placed it back in a secure part of his trunk. After the incident on the train with his lesson memories he had decided to put everything that wasn't first year appropriate in a secret part of his trunk. True, only someone extremely skilled at breaking charms would be able to get into his trunk at all, but this way if he accidentally left it open his friends wouldn't run across anything that he shouldn't have.

He quickly showered, dressed and headed to breakfast.

As usual both Remus and Lily were already there, but surprisingly so was Dorian. Leevi hadn't seen much of the now eight-year-old during the break. Usually the small red head was hiding somewhere doing Merlin knows what. Dorian sleepily looked down on his oatmeal and pushed it back and forth with spoon in a forlorn sort of way. Neither Lily nor Remus seemed to notice Dorian's mood, or if they did they simply put it off as sleepiness.

"Good morning Leevi." Lily said looking up from her breakfast.

"Morning."

Leevi nodded his head in greeting to Remus and quickly took the seat next to his brother.

Dorian shot him a curious glance before going back to playing with his breakfast, adding some maple syrup to the gooey mess. Leevi avoided the oatmeal and instead just picked up his usual of eggs and toast. He honestly thought that all the years that he lived with the Dursleys caused him to have a liking for his morning toast, after all bread cost next to nothing so he ate a lot of it growing up. Lily didn't even mention how much he ate anymore. Leevi never ate much just enough until he was full and then no more.

The four ate in silence for a couple of minutes until the other children trouped in making their usual merry ruckus. Smiling slightly he thought, 'there goes the quiet for the morning."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After breakfast Leevi dressed warmly and followed his brother/cousin outside into the fresh snow. He really didn't know much about Dorian, as the boy generally kept to himself and did his own thing plus Leevi hadn't made an extraordinary effort to get to know him that summer. Honestly he was much busier studying the history of this new world, and admiring his parents from a distance, that's not even counting the plotting he had done. Leevi felt bad about it, but he really hadn't paid much attention to his younger siblings. His whole life he had dreamed about having parents, never did he think what it would be like to have siblings. And truth told his younger brother was very easy to over look. Dorian was a private individual, never really saying much in a conversation, preferring to simply watch than actually participate.

Dorian didn't notice his cousin walking quietly behind him as he tromped over to a tree and sat down with a loud thump and stared up through the branches.

"Hello there Dorian." Leevi said once he was within speaking distance.

The small boy jumped several inches and quickly looked over to the approaching boy.

"Hello Leevi."

The reply was soft with a slight lilt. Curious green eyes stared at him as he came closer.

"What are you doing out here?"

Leevi sat down beside of his brother before answering, "Just going for a walk and admiring the snow," he looked at the young red head, "You?"

"Oh just thinking."

"It's a good place to think." Leevi said with a small smile as Dorian returned to his staring at the branches.

Dorian nodded noncommittally.

"Are you excited about the party tonight?"

Dorian scruched up his freckled nose and violently shook his head, "It's going to be _boring_ and Uncle Peter isn't even going to be there."

Leevi's stomach turned to rock at the name, but he kept his face calm.

"So you and your Uncle Peter were close then?"

The eight-year-old nodded pulling his legs up to his chest and then wrapping his arms around then, "Uncle Peter is my godfather; we used to do everything together especially when mum and dad were busy with Harry and Jasmine. He's been gone for _ever _and he didn't even say goodbye!"

Leevi didn't know what to say so he simply laid a comforting hand on his brother's back.

"Don't worry Dorian I'll be at the party."

The mentioned boy turned his head slightly until he could see the older boy, "You mean you'll let me hang out with you?" At the nod the boy continued, "But Harry won't let me…he'll make me go away."

"No he won't, you are going to hang out with me and if he doesn't like that he can hang out with someone else. You are just as much my cousin as he is."

Dorian smiled his first real smile Leevi had seen since he had came back from Hogwarts. The childish grin revealed several missing teeth, but it changed his face drastically making his eyes dance and showing off two prominent dimples.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry James Potter come out of there right now!" Lily knocked on the door impatiently and waited a few seconds before knocking again, "Do _not_ make me unlock this door."

Leevi had to stifle his chuckle as the door slowly opened and Harry glared out at his mother, lips narrowed in defiance.

"And do not even give me that look young man. Be in the living room to floo to the ministry in ten minutes. I mean it Harry…ten minutes!"

Leevi and Christelle exchanged looks before following their aunt down the stairs and to the living room to wait for the others. It was already half past seven and the party's dinner was to begin at eight, so they still needed to arrive and find their table.

The two siblings grinned widely at the sight of Ron and Neville all dressed up.

Ron's robe was made out of a silky material that was such a dark brown that it almost looked black that oddly enough went greatly with the infamous Weasley red. Beneath the robes he wore black slacks, a dark green dress shirt, and a beautiful silk vest that complemented the robes.

Leevi had to admit that he had never seen Ron so niftily dressed. Christelle reading his mind told Ron that he looked very handsome causing the boy to blush to his roots. Even though he was embarrassed Leevi could tell that Ron was also very pleased.

Neville was dressed in Maroon robes with a dress shirt that was slightly darker and a gold chain around his neck displaying a dragon on the end. Christelle smiled slightly at the necklace and went to stand beside the Boy-Who-Lived, fingering her own necklace. Leevi smiled slightly at the small flower necklace hanging around his sister's neck, another reminder of their past life, not that Neville would know it of course.

Ten minutes and thirty-five seconds later found a sulking Harry Potter in front of the fireplace getting ready to floo to the ministry.

"Come on Harry it could be worst…you could be expected to dance."

At the comment the boy scrunched up his face in disgust and quickly flooed to the party followed by the rest of the children, and finally Lily.

Leevi stepped out of the fireplace and looked around at the vast room he had just flooed into. It was a part of the ministry that he had never seen before, the marble floors created a checker pattern and roman style pillars supported the painted ceiling. As he stepped out of the way for the incoming floo he looked up and studied the ceiling. The painting depicted all the different magical creatures/species and wizards coexisting peacefully. Funnily enough it reminded him of the Fountain of Magical Brethren as the wizard seemed to rule over the others.

Leevi jumped as a voice whispered in his ear, "Politicians will never learn will they?"

Christelle smiled at him and then pointed back at the ceiling.

"Too right you are."

"Christelle, Leevi come on." James beckoned them over to the rest of the group and then to a door at the other side of the room. Once there Lily gave their name and a young man escorted them through the crowd and to a large table near the front of the room. There must have already been four hundred people in attendance, but many tables near the back that were empty and people were still flooding through the door.

At the table sat four people, and two of them were definitely not on Leevi's Christmas list. Actually he would consider sending one biting socks and the other Holy Water, but other than that a good curse would do just as well. Remus and Sirius grinned at them as they approached while Leevi took in Dumbledore's outlandish robes. The headmaster's robes were made out purple velvet and had dancing holly leaves moving about.

"Ah James and Lily! How lovely to see you once again, do you remember Professor Quirinus Quirrell?" Professor Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at the couple as they took their seats, and in Leevi's case the furthest away from the two as possible.

"Can't say that I have. Pleased to meet you Mr. Quirrell. You look a bit young to be a professor." James said as he held out his hand to the other man.

Quirrell's dark brown eyes stared at the hand but he refused to touch it, "Plea…sure to me..mee..meet you Mr. Po..Potter."

Dumbledore looked over at the man with a slightly pitying look, "Quirinus here taught Defense Against the Dark Arts a few years ago, but took time off to gain some hands on experience. Spent some time in Romania if I'm not mistaken."

"Qui..te right Pro…fess..or." Quirrell stuttered out twiddling with the end of his purple turban.

Leevi rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic act and shot a look to where Christelle was sitting. The girl grinned back, winked and then turned to the new man.

"Romania, sir? That must have been quite the experience. Tell me do you have any experience with vampires or let's say…um… spirits?"

Leevi's lip twitched for a second as he suppressed a laugh at the look on young man's face.

His eyes widened and he paled several shades, "Spi..sp..spirits?"

Suddenly Leevi felt a sharp pain in his scar just as Neville grabbed his chest and leaned forward slightly biting his lip.

Christelle opened her mouth to answer but a loud voice broke in, "Welcome most honored guests to the two hundred and forty-fifth annual Christmas Charity Party!"

A polite clapping filled the air at the speaker's words which lasted for ten seconds before they died down allowing the speaker to continue.

"Yes, yes, a merry welcome to all! Now this evening…."

Leevi tuned the speaker out and stared down at his water glass with a bored sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The food was excellent, Leevi thought as he finished off his pudding dessert. Dinner had already lasted two hours, and the party was sure to drag on since the dancing hadn't even started yet. Dorian was correct when he said that the Party was boring, not even the conversations around him were that interesting. He talked for awhile with both Dorian and Jasmine on quidditch but suddenly cut off in his sentence on more than one occasion because he felt someone staring at him. He discretely looked around the hall until his eyes locked with two ice blue ones. Draco Malfoy smirked at him and then looked at Remus, or close to where the man was sitting. Leevi glared at the boy and then he too looked at Remus.

The werewolf was sweating heavily and his eyes seemed a bit glazed. Leevi nudged Harry and pointed at Remus in concern.

"Uncle Moony are you ok?" Harry asked putting his fork down and staring at the man.

The others turned to look at the man as well.

When he didn't answer Lily leaned across and gently shook his shoulder, "Remus are you ill?"

"O my god he is burning up!" She exclaimed as she felt his ashen face.

"Moony? Hey Remus?" Sirius shook the man harder but got the same response as Lily.

"I think we need to get him to St. Mungo's, he doesn't look that good." James whispered to Lily who nodded.

"No need James, I'm sure Poppy would be more than glad to treat him. He is after all one of our professors."

James nodded before he moved to pick his friend up.

Remus fell limply to the table, losing consciousness.

"Quickly James!" Lily whispered worry lacing her voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was really tempted to simply leave off there, but that would have been a tad bit cruel, and at Christmas time too! So here goes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The large group moved out into the hall they had entered in and rushed to the fireplaces as James levitated Remus in front of him.

Lily paused and looked back at the group of children, "Wait, what are we going to do with the children?"

Sirius looked over to where Dumbledore was standing, "Albus can the kids spend the night at Hogwarts?"

Both Dorian and Jasmine looked excited about the prospect of seeing the legendary school and shot the old professor a pleading look gaining a small smile from him.

"Absolutely. I am sure the Gryffindors will welcome them all." Dumbledore waved over to the fireplace, "Shall we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry brooded staring into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. His mother had strictly ordered him to not leave the tower and to watch over his younger siblings. It didn't matter to her that he was worried about his uncle…

He punched one of the cushions before angrily laying back on it. Everyone else had already gone to bed…or so he had thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as they reached the common room Leevi faked tiredness and then hurried up to the first year boys' dorm. Silently he cast a locking charm on his bed curtains and then cast an invisibility spell on himself before noiselessly sneaking back down stairs and out the portrait hole.

In total it took him less than three minutes to reach the hospital wing by way of his usual secret passages. The doors were already open so he crept in and made his way to a secluded are near Remus' bed and climbed under one of the hospital beds. The werewolf laid unmoving, eyes now staring at the hospital wing's ceiling. In the soft glow of the lamp light his skin almost looked like glistering silver. Lily, James and Sirius all sat in chairs around the bed with worried frowns on their faces.

"I've got it!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she burst out of her office with an orange potion in her hands.

"What's that?" Sirius asked eyeing the foul looking potion suspiciously.

"Purging potion." Poppy muttered trying to pry open Remus' mouth with one hand and pour the orange liquid down the other.

"Purging potion?"

"Yes, now make yourself useful for once in your life Sirius Black and hold his mouth open!"

Padfoot quickly did as he told shooting James and Lily a worried look.

"Now James be a dear and floo the headmaster in my office and tell him I need his presence immediately."

James quickly nodded and hurried off to the nurse's office to do as he was asked.

Poppy took out her wand and cast a few spells on the prone man muttering her displeasure the whole while and occasionally jotting down notes on a summoned piece of parchment.

Leevi watched all of this from his hiding place for the next few minutes until Dumbledore walked out of Pomfrey's office.

"Oh Albus it's terrible!" Poppy burst out as soon as she saw the headmaster.

"Calm down my dear woman." Dumbledore said holding up his hands in a placating manner.

Once she had taken several deep breaths he continued in a soothing voice, "Now what is wrong with Remus?"

Poppy looked as if she was about to burst out crying.

"Albus he's been poisoned!"

The whole group paled significantly.

"What?!" Sirius roared.

Leevi drew in a sharp breath of surprise and once again stared at his surrogate uncle.

"With what Poppy?" Dumbledore finally asked quietly.

"Silver…" The word was spoken like a death sentence, and to a werewolf it was.

For the first time since he had been in that world Leevi felt true fear clench his heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Am I totally evil or what?? And here I meant not to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger. Sorry for the long wait and all but school has been absolutely hectic! This may be my last update until mid-January at the earliest simply because I have so much due when I return to school. Well I hope you enjoyed the update! My PMs still aren't working so if you need to leave me a message, send me one through my Yahoo group. I am not sure if the reviews I respond to are actually being sent to the receiver, so please don't think I am ignoring your questions if you don't get a response! MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

-As always,

Andrea


	25. A Touch of Gold

"Silver?" James gasped out, a note of dread clinging to the word.

Madam Pomfrey eyes started to tear up as she nodded, "Yes. Hopefully the purging potion will wipe the majority of it out of his system before it kills him, but from the amount he ingested it's hard to say if he'll pull through or not."

Dumbledore bowed his head in thought, occasionally shooting worried glances at the man lying in the bed, while James held Lily as she began to cry.

"But how was he poisoned, we would have seen someone slip it in his food, wouldn't we?" Sirius asked in anger, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Poppy shook her head sadly before slowly answering, "Most likely your drinks were poisoned…I checked James when he came in and he has silver in his system as well. For a normal person it's not a problem, but even the smallest amount is dangerous to Remus."

"When will you know if the potion is working?" Sirius asked in a strained voice, looking into his friend's glazed eyes.

"I'm…not sure, the morning by the earliest. If he hasn't slipped into a catatonic coma by then, then he possibly could recover."

Dumbledore nodded before saying his farewell and slowly walking back to his office. So caught up in his own thoughts the headmaster didn't even notice the extra person in the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus looked around the dark void curiously with a growing sense of dread. Well look wouldn't exactly be the word for it, for even with his sharp sight he could not see his hand in front of his face. One moment he had been drinking his wine and listening to the headmaster talk, then the next thing he knew he was waking up here. He didn't even remember falling to sleep, and that in itself was alarming.

"Hello?"

Total silence met his ears as he listened for a reply. He slowly took a few steps forward in the hopes of finding the wall, for only a room could be this dark, but as he walked he heard an odd rustling sound.

Remus paused and listened intently before looking down in concentration.

Slowly he bent down and ran a delicate hand over the floor. Feeling what appeared to be grass he pulled a few steams up and brought them to his nose. The smell confirmed that it was grass, albeit dead grass. Where on earth was he? If there was grass then that meant he was outside, but where are the stars? Remus looked up at the sky questioningly. He wrapped his thin arms around his body as the temperature seemed to drop rapidly and the air became bitingly cold. What in the world was going on here? He thought frantically.

As he looked at the sky again a single ray of light hit his face causing him to gasp. Remus stared on in horror as the full moon appeared from behind a mass of black clouds, lighting up the landscape around him. He quickly surveyed the area and felt his heart begin to race wildly. He was surrounded by a bleak wasteland of dead grass and white gnarled trees with a few boulders strewn randomly about. Suddenly he felt moist hot breath on the back of his neck and a low menacing growl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leevi silently watched the group from under his bed. Shortly after Dumbledore left James had given Lily a calming draught and convinced her to lie down for a bit. Four hours had passed since then and now only Sirius sat awake at his friend's bedside. James had dozed off a few minutes before, laying his head on the end of Lily's bed while he sat in a bedside chair.

Leevi observed his godfathers face solemnly as the man stared at his friend lying in the bed.

"Oh Moony…please be ok!" Sirius whispered desperately. "You can't leave me Moony…please…"

At the last word his voice broke and his head fell to his hands in despair.

"Oh Remus…this is all my fault. I shouldn't have insisted that you came tonight. Stupid, stupid!" The man gripped his hair tightly and started to shake slightly.

Feeling quite sorry for the man he considered a father Leevi silently sent a sleeping charm at the seated man. Almost immediately the taunt hands stopped pulling at his hair, and his shoulder slumped forward.

The boy then made his way over to the bed to look at his poisoned friend.

Blank eyes stared at the ceiling, apparently unseeing.

Leevi leaned forward and locked eyes with the man and for a second a flash of fear passed Remus' face and he shuddered slightly. Placing his hands on the man's temples, Leevi turned the face towards his own, not breaking eye contact and pushed a bit of his magic into the man. Suddenly he found himself lost in the man's endless gaze, and he felt himself falling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Slowly Remus turned around to find Moony staring savagely back at him, teeth bared and hackles raised. The large wolf however looked very ill. His fur was limp and falling out in clumps, foam was forming around his mouth, and his eyes seemed dull and unseeing. Remus was shocked at his wolf's appearance and slowly took a step back in fear, regarding the animal closely.

Unexpectedly the sickly wolf pounced forward unsteadily snapping his jaws half-heartedly, only to fall from his unsteady feet. Moony's paws gave out and he hit the ground roughly admitting a low grunt as the air was pushed from his lungs.

Remus backed away further in fear of the wolf, but stopped when Moony did not move to get up. He instead laid there panting heavily, staring straight ahead. With a jolt Remus realized that Moony was dying.

With that revelation he felt as if a part of him was being ripped out of his heart, something Moony must have felt too, for when the thought crossed Remus' mind, the poor animal let out a low mournful moan. The moan tore at the man's heart for it was a desperate scared moan that seemed to convey the very feeling of despair.

Remus slowly moved forward and crouched beside of the dying animal. When Moony didn't move to attack him, Lupin hesitantly stuck out his hand and placed it on the wolf's side. Moony turned his head slightly and Remus could have sworn that a grateful look passed through the dull eyes before he attempted to move his head towards Lupin.

He gently held Moony's head and placed it in his lap, softly scratching behind his ragged ears. Silent tears ran down the man's face as the wolf's breaths became more ragged. True fear clutched his heart and he silently called out for someone to help him, for without Moony he would truly be alone…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was cold…it was bitingly cold wherever he was or going he should say for he was still falling at a slow pace. The further the fell the air became even more chilled, until Leevi felt as if his breath was freezing in the air. Quickly he brought some magic to the surface of his skin, warming his body drastically and making him glow a brilliant gold. He looked down at his hands in amazement and amusement for they looked as if they had been dipped in gold and turned into a statue. He fell for a few more minutes before something cold and moist brushed his body, and he felt as if he was falling through fog.

Finally the fog seemed to disperse and he looked curiously down at the odd landscape below him. The moonlight seemed to make the grass glow a dull gray and creepy white trees broke the patches of grass every hundred yards or so. As his feet finally touched the ground he looked down at the odd grass and realized that not only was it dead, but a fine layer of frost covered it, making it appear to glisten.

Silently he looked up at the full moon with a sad gaze, and then turned his face to scan the landscape, searching for what drawled him there. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Remus cradling a large sickly wolf to his body, swaying back and forth in a comforting manner.

Leevi walked forward still glowing from his magic until he was standing right beside the two. As he approached he noticed that Remus was staring at him in fear and perhaps a bit of hope. Leevi bent down beside of Moony and placed his hands on the wolf's face preparing to push some magic into the dying creature.

Moony gazed at him steadily and attempted to lick his hands as the magic began to flow down the boy's hands and into the thick fur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus rocked Moony back and forth while petting the ragged coat. Every few breaths the wolf let out a low piteous moan as if he was in pain, but suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air curiously. His eyes widened momentarily and his tail gave a few slow labored wags before he lay still again.

Remus sniffed the air curiously also and smelt a strange scent…it was so wild, but yet familiar at the same time. He looked around searchingly and was shocked to see a golden figure walking towards them. He could not see the person's features through the golden haze, but he guessed that it was either a very short adult, or a child. He could do nothing but stare as the figure approached, and he felt his heart begin to race with fear and hope.

The golden person stared at him for a moment before he squatted down and placed his hands on Moony. His wolf tried to lick the golden hands in a caring gesture, almost as if the wolf knew this person, but Remus for the life of him could not place the figure. Some light began to return to Moony's eyes as his fur seemed to electrify with a golden current running through it. Remus looked around and was surprised to find that his surrounds were changing as well…the dead grass was slowly regaining some color, the trees began to darken and sprout new leaves, the temperature rose, and the clouds cleared from the sky.

When he looked back down he noticed the changes in Moony…his fur no longer looked mangy, instead it had a healthy gleam to it, and the wolf appeared to have put on several pounds, his tail was now wagging ferociously. Incredulous he looked over at the glowing figure in amazement…the glow was less pronounced than before and the familiar scent was becoming stronger as the glow diminished.

The silent figure gave the wolf one last pat before he rose and looked at the sky, almost as if he was waiting for something.

Moony gave a soft bark, almost as if saying farewell before the figure simply disappeared. Remus looked around the now healthier landscape searching for the figure, but couldn't see the golden glow anywhere. In the slight gloom he turned back around and found the large werewolf staring straight into his eyes searchingly. After a moment Moony have a soft whine before licking the man's face. Slowly Remus lifted his hand to pet the furry face, but when he blinked a white ceiling appeared in front of him.

Blinking again he turned his head to the side again and glimpsed the golden figure. His breath caught in his chest and he whispered out one word, "You…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leevi felt faint as he had used a great deal of his raw magic to help heal Moony. He hadn't known what to do when he saw the dying animal, but he had an idea that magic would help. Going on that hunch he had pushed as much magic as he could into the wolf until he felt certain that Moony would not die. Actually he was quite surprised that it had worked as well as it had. The landscape had immediately improved and the dying wolf began to look alive and almost healthy.

When he felt his magic becoming low he had to leave lest he be trapped there, or worst Remus figured out who he was. The only way that he could think of escaping the bleak landscape was to cut off the flow of his magic to Remus. Instantly he found himself back at Remus' bedside still staring into the glazed eyes.

Leevi blinked his eyes a few times before leaning forward and resting on the bed. He stayed hunched over for a few more moments breathing deeply and staunching his flow of magic until he only glowed faintly. Once he had regained a bit of energy the boy straightened and prepared to leave, but as he smoothed out his robes Remus, for the first time in hours, blinked and his eyes cleared. He slowly turned his head to the side and choked out a word obvious awe, "You!"

Leevi quickly turned and fled from the hospital wing only spending up when he heard a faint and desperate call, "Wait!" He didn't slow his hurried pace until he found himself rounding on the Fat Lady and he hastily came to a stop, once again straightening his robes before he walked around the corner. He quietly called out the password and the inhabitant of the portrait didn't even open her eyes to see who the speaker was. She simply swung the frame forward and Leevi gratefully hurried through wishing to be out of the halls quickly in case someone was following behind.

Once the hole was covered he slowly leaned forward panting slightly and leaned against a nearby arm chair. His golden glow was gone and with it went his energy. Silently he made his way up the stairs and to bed, hoping that he would be able to sleep in without anyone taking note of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wait!" Remus called out desperately as the small golden figure quickly disappeared through the large doors. He stared for a few more minutes not quite sure if the person had even been there. Perhaps he had just imagined it; maybe it was just a figment of his imagination? Wild magic still lingered in the air tantalizing as it assailed his nose and the scent alone was enough to convince him that the person had in fact been there. He breathed deeply trying to figure out the troubling fragrance that he seemed to recognize but could not place.

Time passed and the first rays of morning light broke through the windows, falling on the only patient there. With the gentle heat lighting his face and body still he continued to stare at the door pondering at his mysterious savior. Should he tell the others about him? Would it be wise?

A slight stir was heard beside of him but he didn't pay it any mind as he continued to think.

Would they even believe him about the person, after all it was pretty farfetched that a golden figure had saved him from certain death.

"Moony!"

Remus blinked out of his reserve and turned to look at the other side of his bed where Sirius was staring at him in worry and apprehension.

At the obviously clear eyes that stared back at him Sirius let out a drawn breath and broke into a shaky smile.

"Remus thank God! You're awake!"

Before the pale man could speak he was embraced roughly by one of his oldest friends. Sirius muttered incoherently to Remus in an obviously relieved voice and after a few moments of the bone crushing hug the werewolf weakly patted his friend on the back.

"Sirius I assure you I am quite fine." Remus murmured softly into the black hair that fell about his face.

"Of course you are fine Moony!" The black haired man declared pulling back and brushing his eyes quickly not looking at his friend.

The werewolf smiled slightly and closed his eyes with a plan to doze off but a soft voice interrupted his plans.

"Remus?!"

He barely had time to open his eyes when once again he was swept into a bone crushing hug. Remus tried not to wince as he patted Prong's back.

"James…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was nearing the middle of the sky when Leevi was nudged roughly awake.

"What do yah want?" he mumbled incoherently rolling over away from the glaring sun.

"For you to get up. It's nearly lunch time and I am sure that the family will notice if you are still missing."

Leevi quickly sat up glaring a bit at his sister and then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why are you so tired?" Christelle asked leaning forward with a knowing smile on her lips.

The dark haired boy groaned before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. Once they were firmly on he turned to look at his sister with a look of childish innocent on his face, "Why wouldn't I be tired, after all the excitement last night?"

Christelle smirked appreciatively before handing Leevi a corked vial of Pepper Up potion.

He gratefully took the potion and downed it in one gulp. Warmth spread throughout his body and he felt instantly refreshed.

Leevi raised an eyebrow at his sister in question.

"Remus came around this morning." Christelle explained with a smile, "I've never seen Madam Pomfrey in such a state of shock. She even called Remus's recovery a miracle."

"And you know this how?"

Her grin widened and her words gained a mocking quality, "Come now brother dear, surely you aren't the only Maximus here that can sneak around."

Leevi ignored the gibe and stared intently at the smirking black haired girl, "What did you overhear then?"

"The perfect way to introduce 'our' latest potion to the wizarding world at large."

He quickly pulled on his pants while he answered, "Oh?"

"Yes oh!" Christelle rolled her eyes before bending over to pick up Leevi's socks. "Madam Pomfrey fears that the next transformation could kill Remus if Moony gets out of hand considering how weak Lupin is."

Leevi stilled at her words with a worried expression on his face.

"You don't think,"

Christelle cut off his soft words quickly, "Of course not _Harry_, he'll be fine. Whatever you did saved him."

Leevi wearily glanced at his sister as she called him by the name he hadn't been referred to in months.

"How are we going to get him to agree to take the potion?"

"Well if they think that he could die if he isn't in control of Moony…" Christelle trailed off as she noticed the glare sent her way. "What? What do you propose then?"

He sighed and finished buttoning his shirt, "No you're right, I just wish we didn't have to let them think that his life was in danger."

"They won't think that for long, I think we should send an official letter to Remus in a few days outlining our experimental potion and asking him if he would be willing to test it."

"You don't think that they'll be suspicious that Remus was poisoned and then receives a letter about testing out a new product?" Leevi asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Christelle's face scrunched up a bit in concentration before answering, "We can say that we simply found his name from the government registry and that since he works in such close proximity with children it would benefit him the most. We know the potion works so we can say that we are trying to market our finished product…you know free samples?"

"And if he refuses?"

Christelle stared at the boy, "He won't."

Leevi nodded his head in agreement frowning slightly.

"Has anyone noticed my little sleep in?"

"No. Harry asked where you are earlier but I told him that you went to the library."

"He didn't notice me up here?" Leevi enquired as he put his shoes on.

"It would seem not considering that he never checked."

The two siblings walked out of the dorm room and down to the Great Hall for lunch speaking in hushed voices the entire way.

Only a few scattered students sat at their house tables and the Potter children and a few other Gryffindors huddled together in the middle of the lion's table. Lily, Sirius and James were nowhere to be seen and even McGonagall was noticeably absent from the head table.

Christelle happily took a seat a next to Neville while Leevi took the empty spot beside of Dorian.

"Leevi where have you been all morning?" Ron asked through his sandwich.

"Here and there, found an interesting book in the library this morning."

Jasmine looked over at him curiously but didn't say anything.

"So Dorian, Jasmine…did anyone show you two around Hogwarts yet?" Christelle asked piling some food on her plate.

The small red head boy shook his head a bit glaring over at Harry.

"How about after lunch I'll give you a tour?" Leevi asked with a smile.

Both children perked up considerably while Ron and Harry groaned.

"We were thinking about having a snowball war after lunch Leevi!" Harry moaned while Ron nodded eagerly.

Christelle snorted taking in their rumpled appearance.

"Are you two forgetting something?"

"No?" Ron asked rubbing the back of his head questioningly.

"Oh?"

"Fine what did we forget?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"Maybe your cloaks, and gloves, and"

"Ok we get it already. I'll just go ask mum if we can floo home and grab some clothes. You don't think we'll be staying here much longer with Remus on the mend do you?"

At the mention of Remus Dorian stopped eating and looked down at his plate, paling slightly.

Jasmine looked up at her brother, "I should think not after all Dorian and I am not students so I doubt we'll stay much longer."

Leevi shrugged his shoulders anxious to see Remus, "Maybe we should visit Remus after lunch and while Harry goes home and gets some spare clothing I'll give Dorian and Jasmine a quick tour of the library and some of the towers?"

Everybody nodded and after lunch the group of children hurried to the common room where Ron and Neville decided to play a game of chess until the clothes arrived and Christelle decided to watch. The other four children rushed up to the hospital wing.

Remus was sleeping quietly with his group of friends still sitting around his bed, and Dumbledore stood in the corner speaking quietly with Madam Pomfrey. As they silently slipped through the doors Lily looked up and quickly made her way over to them, shooing them back out of the hospital wing.

Once the doors were firmly closed she turned back to the children tiredly and let out a small laugh when Dorian buried his head into her stomach and hugged her fiercely.

"How's Uncle Moony?" Jasmine asked curiously.

The small red headed boy pulled back and stared up at his mother intently.

Lily reached out and smoothed Dorian's hair away from his freckled face, "He's much better, however he will still have a long recovery."

Leevi turned his face to the ground as he noticed her strained smile and watery eyes. His stomach knotted at the sight of his mother and guilt caused him to flush slightly as he thought of the needless worry she was going through. It was bad enough that she had to worry through the night that Remus was going to die from the poison, but now she didn't need to worry. Silently he fumed as Malfoy's sneering smile came back to his mind from the night before. The brat knew that Remus was to be poisoned, but how? He was certain that the Malfoy heir didn't poison Lupin himself, but how in the world did he find out?

Leevi was brought out of his musing by his mother's voice, "Do you guys need anything?"

"Yes Aunt Lily. We wanted to have a snowball fight, but we realized we didn't have our cloaks or gloves. Would it be too much trouble if we flooed home and retrieved some extra cloths?"

Lily blinked and then took in their rumpled clothing, frowning slightly in realization. She looked down at her own wrinkled robes and scrunched up her nose in disdain.

"Of course. I'll just tell James and then we'll floo to the house. Lord knows if we are going to be staying here until after Christmas we'll need some clothing."

"We are staying until after Christmas?" Harry asked curiously.

Lily smiled slightly, "Did you really think Madam Pomfrey would left your uncle leave that soon? She demanded that he stay for the rest of the break at least." Her smile widened as she looked at the children, "Besides if Remus can't be home for Christmas we will bring Christmas to him."

Lily smoothed down Dorian's hair once again this time wearing a genuine smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope you liked the update! FF is still not working for my IMs so just send me a message through my yahoo group!

Laterz,

Andrea


	26. Chapter 26

I sincerely apologize to all of my readers for my long absence! Unfortunately I've decided to abandon both Maximus and A Second Chance. Seeing as I haven't updated in a year it's finally time to admit that I'd probably never get around to updating. It's not fair to my readers for the stories to be unfinished. So I'm hoping that both stories will be taken on by some excellent writers to do them the justice I couldn't. If you'd like to continue either story e-mail me at That way I can put a link to the adopted versions of the stories in the originals and on my profile. However, I **will** be continuing Ripples in Time sometime soon, if you'd like to base a story off of it feel free to do so. Most likely within the next week or two there will be a new update. I appreciate all the reviews and support from my readers and wish you all well. Once again I apologize!

-Andrea

(Padfootsrevenger)


End file.
